Salvation
by Tianimalz
Summary: Terra is brought back right before Christmas, and though she takes the steps towards recovery, it will take finding out the true meaning of Christmas and a green hand, for her to forgive herself. oOo Rated for Mild Language,Themes, & Bad Jokes xD BBT oOo
1. Prolouge

_**I do NOT own Teen Titans...**_

_**or Christmas xD**_

_And now, according to this fic, "Things Change" Neva happened. MU-HA!!!!**  
**_

* * *

_**Salvation**_

_Prolouge:_

Beast Boy sighed to himself and fell back onto his bed. While staring at the back-board of his top bunk... Beast Boy realized a few things.

One; This view really wasn't interesting.

Two; That Christmas wasn't far away... and he had done no shopping whatsoever.

And Three; That he had no one to make kiss him under the misltoe. Terra would have, he bet, if she where still around...

But she wasn't.

Briefly the teen thought back to the past, and like a quick and painful flash of light; the memory ran through his mind and before his eyes as if he had just re-lived it. Beast Boy did his best to hide his secret pain, and tried even harder to keep the smell, feel, and sound of Terra in his mind. Locked in a little case in his heart and mind so that he wouldn't forget, so that he could relive her memory whenever he felt lonely. But heartache was also in that little case, and he felt it every time he opened it. Every time Beast Boy thought about her, he felt a tingle of ripping pain rush around in his chest... but her memory was worth it.

Beast Boy grunted with himself before quickly sitting up, but loudly slapped his head against the little boarding that was nailed around the top bunk.

"OW! Oh s-" He cut himself off before slapping his arm against his forehead. The surprise had got him more than anything, and he soon shrugged it off anyways as he stood up. It had hurt a little bit though...

Besides, his anger at the stupid board thingy was short lived. It was almost Christmas! Time to be happy! YES! BE HAPPY! CHRISTMAS CALLS FOR BEING HAPPY DARN IT! HAAAPPPYYYY

_Okay, thats not working. _Beast Boy thought to himself as he shook his head. This year, he just felt like they where missing someone, like they had been for the past two years. Terra had been a Titan, she had been a friend... and now to him, the team didn't seem like it had been. Even on his last birthday, his seventeenth, his heart had been upset that no little box was from Terra.

_Arg, stop it! BE HAPPY! Remember that, HAPPINESS!!!!!! _ah... that still wasn't working.

Beast Boy was brought out of his thoughts (and smelly room) by the alarm flashing through-out the whole tower. It was instinct by now to suddenly rush out, and head down toward the rec room.


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One:_

"So you're sure?"

Cyborg looked to where Robin was standing beside him and nodded 'yes'. "But like I said, there is always the risk of something going wrong..." He looked slightly doubtful before he turned back to the giant screen the Titans where gazing at. In a few swift types over the keypad, Cyborg brought up a life-sized figure of a girl with scientific analysis printed all over and around it. "If what research says is true; Terra's mind and body have put themselves into a type of sleep."

"Like hibernation?" Robin asked, getting an agreeing nod from his robotic friend.

"Yeah, pretty much. As the lava washed over her, her body went instinctive and used the rocks in the lava to harden into a protective shell, and then her body shut down into her hibernation state to keep her alive."

The Titans stared at the screen before them, quiet with silent awe and bewilderment. A feeling emitted from them and into the air, it was almost tight with excitement, yet heavy with the burden of the past.

"What will we need to do to wake her back up?" Robin asked next, as it seemed that the others where too caught up in their own thoughts, to give in any open dialog.

Cyborg continued. "If we can somehow crack the hard shell, her body would react... I'm thinking we need to first heat the shell and then somehow peel it off. On top of that, the heat would awaken her senses again and therefore wake her brain back up."

Robin nodded grimly as he tightly crossed his arms and stood straighter. Now looking even more like the thoughtful team leader he was. "What about side-effects?"

"I was getting to that." Cyborg looked back to his friends; they noted that he suddenly seemed grimmer than a second ago.

Beast Boy read the grim and worried face easily and his face went blank, losing the first emotion of excitement that had shown on his face. Something in his gut dropped, "Side-effects?" He asked quietly on the fragile subject of the geomancer.

Again Cyborg nodded then turned to the screen, as if to remind himself of the whole report he had readied. "Two years is a long time to not be active, no matter how well your protected. Terra has not had any nutrition, and was already small when... _it_happened. It's very..._ very _possible that she is either starving, or already starved to death."

The team went quiet once more. Already the subject was frail, and almost broken-like. Now with this news, that their hope of someday bringing Terra back could be in vain and that they might not ever again see her face in it's color of life... was hard. Like a larger weight was thrown onto the subject to make it even more broken, and the pieces of it even harder to find and put back together.

Starfire held her hands to her mouth as her green eyes stayed wide. Confused in her mind, as to whether be extremely happy, or extremely worried. Raven stood a little further back than the others, her blue cloak hugged tightly around herself. Her hood drawn so that her faded, yet bright, purple cat-eyes peered out. Emotion, though she tried so hard to hide it, could be seen swirling around in them, a mixture of secret joy and quiet worry.

Beast Boy though stood with an emotionless face that was also confused in which emotion to pick. Every now and then he would tremble, probably from the excitement of the whole matter.

Terra_ could _be brought back...

But as quickly as the wonderus thought brushed his mind, Beast Boy was tugged back into the thought of worry and the horrid idea of thinking they where possibly too late to save her, like she had saved them. It scared him... and it scared him badly.

Robin acted like it hadn't effected him, but then again... as the leader it was his job. With a gruff clear of his throat, he spoke. "Then we better not waist time, how long will it take to get her out?"

"I've already started it, infact-" Cyborg typed viciously over the key pad before bringing up another image on the screen. This time it seemed to be more related to him then Terra. "I am working on a special heater that I can just attach right into my arm. Just to give us more control... in case of..." He didn't finish.

Beast Boy, and along with the rest of the Titans went ahead and assumed what he meant; incase of something going wrong, like maybe the shell melting too fast or slow. Both of which Cyborg explained later; could be harmful, if not deadly to Terra.

"When will it be finished?" Robin asked next.

"Tomorrow morning." Was the reply.

Beast Boy casted his eyes from the giant screen to Cyborg as he bit his lower lip. "So uh... when can we... try it?" He didn't want to sound like he was about to burst with anticipation... though he_was_.

Cyborg turned to Beast Boy, grinning faintly at his buddies' interest. "Tomorrow, duh!"

-----

Jump city was covered in a soft blanket of snow, and the white flurries continued to fall gently down. Softly tucking the city and landscape in with the chilling snow. The cold of the air brought out the brightness of the moon and stars, and their light lit up all below them with a blue hue. The lake below was almost frozen; a thin sheet of ice was over it. Though the lake was hidden under the snow, and looked no different than the rest of the land around it.

With a quiet sigh to himself, Beast Boy let his forehead fall against the window he was looking out. It landed harder than he had expected with a loud "THUMP," and it made him flinch a little. But over all he ignored the short and minor pain. He was sitting Indian style, a green mug in his hands and being held dully. His eyes searched the outside view for an invisible figure of imagination. As his eyes darted from one place to another, he finally found his imaginary figure playing in the snow. Dressed warmly in red and yellow, and letting her long blonde hair wave out the back of her cap. Her thin mouth held a laughing smile, while her midnight sky blue eyes shown in light with the moon above. Her figure danced around in playful circles, and her laughter reached his ears like distant music. She seemed so real and close, her every detail seemed just like the real thing. Her movements where as graceful, and playful as the cold wind that pushed the snow around. And Beast Boy found himself wishing she would look up at him, as if he had no control over his own imagination. He wanted her to see him, to maybe beckon him down to goof around until the cold proved too much. But she didn't, she simply continued to play in the flurries, teasing him with her sacred memory and un-touchable figure.

Oh yeah, he was day-dreaming. Or would it be night-dreaming? Or didn't you have to be asleep for-... so what was he supposed to call it?... Awake-Dreaming. Yeah... that worked.

Faintly, Beast Boy started to grin to himself as his eyes stalked the thin figure he had always held in memory. The grin grew a little by little as his memory played out in the landscape below. He didn't notice anything else around him as he became so caught up in the scene, as he continued to watch his Christmas wish. But as the minutes ticked away, the memory slowly faded from the scenery until she was little more than a ghostly figure softly playing on the mortal ground. Then, as a cold wind blew and the snow was thrusted around in swirls, her image faded away.

Beast Boy sighed again, this time more openly as he felt his body loosen up from the tense and concentrated position he had been in. His green eyes darted down to his cup... the hot chocolate felt cold in his hands... was it him or did that not make any sense? Eh, who cares about cold hot chocolate anyways... well right now he did. Someone should so totally come out with a hot chocolate that never went cold! Yeah...

The teenager looked towards the clock, it blinked 12:00AM loudly. No wonder he was seeing Terra's ghost, and thinking about cold hot chocolate... it was WAY past his bedtime. But he had already told himself he wasn't sleeping until Terra was here, sleeping with him... uh... that came out wrong. Though it did make him smirk to himself with the mischievous thought.

_OH MY GOD! BEAST BOY! _He thought to himself before he grunted then threw his head back against the window, and then again felt the chilling bite of the cold from the other side.

"Chill man." Cyborg joked lightly as he passed a glance towards the teenager.

"Already beat you to it." Beast Boy muttered as he pulled his cold forehead back from the window and scooted more to the side, so that he could see the rest of the Titans.

Starfire was sleeping on the couch, she had tried to stay up, but the alien had passed out maybe an hour ago, and now had her head hanging off the back of the couch and her arms sprawled out. Sitting further back in the corner was Raven, she hadn't moved all night. She hovered just a little bit from the floor Indian style, her chin held high and her eyes lightly closed. Her lips chanted soundlessly as she meditated in her near motionless state.

Robin was sitting on a pull up chair just a little ways from Cyborg, who was next to the smaller computer in the rec room. Machinery was spilled out around him in some weird type of teenaged organization. They didn't seem to take anymore notice of the green teenager as they worked restlessly on the special heater. Beast Boy didn't want to delay them any, so didn't try to start a conversation. Instead, he looked back out the window, and tried to satisfy himself with ghost images... until possibly the real thing would stand in front of him.

* * *

Okay, I so needed a break from "Walking Sidelines" I was getting writers block on it, and getting frustrated, and when I try to write when I get frustrated... it has no passion xD So, I am starting to lighter story that I can add more humor too.

As always, PLEASE review! I love hearing from you guys x)


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry for any little mis-spellings. I might have missed a few.

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

Faithfully, Beast Boy had stayed awake. He had also ended up drinking the 'cold' hot chocolate, and later a few more cups of that. Actually, he was starting to prefer it over just regular hot chocolate. That stuff was so over-rated. But really, it was his worried excitement that had kept him awake. On a few occasions, Terra's ghost flaunted around in his imagination, but he found it even less satisfying and wanting the real thing more then ever.

Slowly, the minutes and hours had passed, and every glance at the clock only made time go by all the slower. Beast Boy wanted to see something he had not seen in two long years; he wanted to see Terra's lively face, he wanted to re-memorize her scent, he wanted to know her touch. He didn't want to have to rely on memory alone anymore, he wanted the option of just knowing the real thing again.

As Beast Boy now just sat and watched as the pale sun started to lift over the distance, the moon and stars fading from sight, and the snow sparkling in the light. Slowly his eyes closed, though not from sleep, instead he again let memory engulf his mind. But the memory was stretched and tattered. Though it worked, it was the same thing over and over again, over-used and slowly fading, still he grasped it. Not willing to let go what he had of Terra, not willing to lose the comfort he had saved in his heart...-

"DONE!"

"AHH!" The yell had surprised Beast Boy, who had jumped probably two feet in the air. He took in a few deep breaths before turning a glare at Cyborg for bursting into his la-la land like that. He then turned his annoyed attention down to his lap... great... the remaining cold hot chocolate had spilled over his lap and down his leg. Just sweet. Beast Boy groaned as he tried to wipe it off, but only made it worse as it left dark patterns on his uniform. Well maybe no one would notice- wait... what did Cyborg say?!

Beast Boy turned around quickly to look back at his friends. Apparently the yell of victory had awoken Starfire, and brought Raven back from her meditation. They where both looking at Cyborg, though Raven a little more bleak. But Beast Boy was too busy standing up and running over to notice. He placed his arms over the top of the monitor and looked down at Cy. "Done!- as in-"

"Yeah!" Cyborg nodded.

"SWEET!" The green teenager pushed himself from the computer and darted a few steps. "So what are we waiting for?!" But he was a little confused when no one answered, instead just stared.

Cyborg was, of course, first to say something as a teasing smirk crawled onto his face. "Oh, look guys! He is already having wet dreams!" His laughter was soon joined by Robin's, and the girls smirks of amusement.

Beast Boy just blinked, not getting the joke as he just looked at them with a blank look. As their smuggled laughter continued, Beast Boy glanced down at his pants. He blinked again before groaning and lifting his head back up. "I AM NOT!... It's not- I didn't- STOP LAUGHING!" He turned as red as a green teenager could... which was a really weird shade of red. He crossed his arms as they only laughed more. "GUYS! It isn't- Thats not even- ITS COLD HOT CHOCOLATE!"

They didn't stop laughing.

Beast Boy was getting frustrated, his eye brows lowered into a sort of glaring mad look as his jaw was set tighter, making his rebel tooth stick up even more. The laughter didn't stop either, until the Titan's dressed in their warmer clothing, and piled into the car and started towards the cave. The ride seemed longer then it should have been as they turned from the city roads and onto a more rugged and outback one.

Beast Boy knew the trail, before the Brotherhood of Evil had shown back up, and kept the Titans away for what had seemed like ever, he had gone to the cave many times. Whenever he had felt alone, whenever he was happy, whenever he just needed someone _else_ to talk to. Beast Boy had always found a reason to slip out of the Tower and visit Terra. Now he wondered if she had heard any of it... if he had really been talking to stone ears or if something in her mind had picked up his voice. Or if he had been talking only to a dead-

_No no no, don't think like that. Terra isn't dead, and by tonight, she is going to be back home! _But Beast Boy sawed on his lower lip as he thought, and as worry slowly slithered through his heart. He was sitting in the middle, like always while Robin and Cyborg where in the front seats. No one was talking, but Beast Boy could feel more excitement than any kind of sadness in the air, so it wasn't a awkward silence.

As the T-cars tires crunched over pebble and dirt, Beast Boy felt his heart start to jump as the memory of the road played in his mind, they where so close. When his hands started to tremble from the emotion he felt rolling inside of him, he did his best to hide it by lacing his fingers together. Still though, a nervous and overwhelmed emotion made their movements clumsy and over-active. With a glare of annoyance and acusion, Beast Boy stared down at his shaky hands. With an inner sigh, he looked up and forward at the road Cyborg was driving. Trying to maybe tug his thought to something else, but still the energy rattled around inside.

"Will you stop twitching."

Beast Boy turned to Raven, who was looking at him with an blank, but annoyed expression in the way only she could do. "I like to refer to it, as a sugar rush." He snorted in a smart-Alec and goofy sorta way. But Raven's look stayed the same, and it matched perfectly with her voice that only seemed tinged with emotion.

"Well, then save the rush for when your not close enough to bump into me every two seconds."

"Don't make me separate you two." Cyborg jokingly warned from in front.

"Please do." Grumbled Raven as she turned her eyes back to the window.

Something, for at least those moments kept the Titans from feeling the usual depressing emotion that anything to do with Terra usually brought up. Now that a sort of hope was lingering, they happily reacted to it, glad that maybe soon, _Terra's subject_ could be lighten.

Just moments later the T-car came to a gentle halt as Cyborg turned the engine off. Wordless, the Titans started bailing out of the car, though all trying to look as if they thought there was no hurry... Beast Boy knew they all felt at least part of the rush he did. With Robin leading them, the Titans quietly marched off the path and through overgrown brush. It was a pain for the others, more so Cyborg, but Beast Boy had no problem as he just morphed through it all like he had always done.

Soon the memorable trail led them to the mouth of a mountain... well actually of a volcano. The opening was dark and allowed no light to enter it as all that lingered in there was the presence of death. It was a black cloud on the holiday air, and the very feel of it made Beast Boy tremble all over again as he resumed his human form. For a moment, the Titan's stopped and stared, ear preparing themselves for the blasts of memory that would welcome their entrance.

Though Robin was still first to enter, Beast Boy quickened his pace and walked right behind him. Something in his chest was pounding against him, trying to push him to go faster, but with effort he kept his pace even.

Starfire lit the way with one of her energy orbs, as the cave was of course dark. The passage was winding and clumsy feet where to be met with loose rocks and slick stone flooring. Every now and then as the Titan's passed, Beast Boy saw from the corner of his eye an object from the past. Old cameras and musty crates. But he ignored most of it, until he caught glimpse of something laying tattered over the floor.

Beast Boy stepped out of the way of the others quietly as they passed and bent down. With a sharp and short intake of breath, he reached his hand out and softly picked up the ratty piece of cloth. It was long enough to wrap around his waist, and a stained brownish-white. By the way it was ripped in strip like movements, he guessed it had been caught on something while the wearer was skidding across the rocky floor.

As he stared at the cloth, he felt a vibe of memory and emotion, and his arm soon started trembling under the sudden weight. Beast Boy clenched his teeth in anger and quiet sadness as his strong hand closed around the white cloth. Why he was hanging onto it, he didn't know. It was a relect of a past that would forever haunt over him... but it was a part of _her_ past. It was a piece of her in a morbid way, so he kept it.

Slowly Beast Boy stood back up, the cloth still gripped in his hands he looked down at the ends that strangled out from either side of his fist. With another sigh, this time a softer one, he loosened his grip and gently folded the cloth and placed it in his pocket then ran to catch up with the others. When he did, he saw they where standing in front of the lone figure in the middle of the giant room. Light sprayed down in a thin streak onto her from the top of the volcano, highlighting the earths angel and master with a sort of honor.

"We ready?" Robin's voice sounded out of place in the silent room that had not heard a living voice in years. But the others nodded and the positions where taken.

-----

Beast Boy looked around, everyone was waiting for Robin's signal. Cyborg stood just a little ways from Terra, pointing his cannon arm towards her with a careful aim. Raven was more to the side, her hood drawn and her eyes closed while she chanted to herself. Starfire and Robin stood behind them, ready to jump in, incase anything started to go wrong.

The shape-shifter stood a little ways to Terra's side, ignoring Cyborg's previous warning that the heat ray would be hot, and he could get burned. Beast Boy had only shaken his head and said he wanted to be right where he was. So to find use for him, Robin had instructed that Beast Boy hang onto Terra as she was slowly de-stoned so that she wasn't flopping around like a lifeless doll. He had happily agreed.

"Alright," Robin took in a deep breath, his eyes looking over each Titan... even the one who stood with blink less and stony eyes before he shouted. "Titans, GO!"

And that started it. Cyborg's heat blaster was shot as the words left Robin's mouth and started at Terra's cold face. Beast Boy watched with a wide eyed expression, awaiting for both the best and worse possible thing. Suspense was pounding at his heart, expanding like a impatient fire.

_Please Work... PLEASE work... _

They all watched as the stone around Terra's head heated up into a almost red color. Beast Boy could feel the heat vibrating from her, his face cringed against it but he didn't move.

"Raven! NOW!" Robin shouted quickly.

With a hiss of power, Raven's eyes opened as she looked up. Glowing a white that hinted at her ability's. "Azarath, Mentrion, ZINTHOS!" With a fluid and strong movement, Raven out stretched her arms and let her fingers move to the vibe of her power as black energy engulfed around the heated part of Terra's body.

If it had been just stone alone that had encased Terra, the Titan's would have long free'd her, but Terra's emense power had strengthened it, and it was hard to crack. Raven's job was to break through the hard enforcement Terra had strengthened the earth with, so that the heat could properly work. The job was hard, and long.. and frustrating as the power had to be gripped for long periods of time. Raven's teeth clenched in her efforts, and her hands and fingers made strained movement as it continued.

"Starfire!" Robin ordered next, and the alien rushed in to do her job.

Her strength, and ability to stand large amounts of heat, made Starfire perfect for the last part of the procedure, the peeling. The Titan's had talked the plan over and all agreed that Raven wouldn't be able to peel and break through the power source at the same time.

Starfire cringed slightly as she grabed hold of a small opening in the earth and gently, but with effort, pulled down. Raven struggled to try and also protect Terra's skin from the peeling as Starfire worked. Slowly, and bit by bit the earth was taken away... slowly, Terra's skin was revealed underneath until finally her head and upper shoulders where complete.

The Titan's held their breath as the last piece, Terra's face, was peeled off like a long lasting cast. Terra's eyes where rolled to the back of her head, and her blonde hair was pale and lifeless as breathlessly, her head fell forward.

Beast Boy wasn't slow to react and swiftly put his hands in and caught her face before it banged against her still stoned body. But as he lifted her face and held it, something in his gut droped when he felt not heat of life, but still the bitter cold. He trembled slightly as his world quietly crashed down around him. His eyes started to water up, against all efforts to try and keep them dry. "Terra...?"

There was no reply.

"Titans, move!" Robin ordered loudly, and the process continued.

It was long, the hours melted and the time dragged. Beast Boy became silent as more and more of Terra was revealed, but less life-like she became. As hopeful as he tried to stay, Beast Boy could not deny of the feeling of loss and hurt, and almost forlorn. He didn't know what it was really, all he knew was that everything he had been hoping for seemed to be tucked away in the dead-like body he was holding. His heart was cold, like a stab of ice had been thrusted into it's core, and it was a pain he had hoped to never feel again two years ago... because this was a hurt he knew was slow to heal, and always left a scar.

As the last pieces where peeled away, Terra collapsed all together like a heap of bones. Beast Boy caught her again though, and softly let her weight pull them down to the cold and sharp ground beneath. One hand cradled her head, the other was around her waist, and though the others gathered around, Beast Boy only stared down at the opened, but rolled and blank eyes.

Their was a long quiet, as each Titan drew a conclusion with heart-wrenched sighs and grunts of a saddened frustration. Starfire started sobbing, though her efforts to stop it where strained. The others where otherwise quiet, as the moment became depressing and almost unbelievable.

No longer caring what anyone else thought, Beast Boy softly laid his for head against Terra's and closed his eyes. His face cringed and his brow tensed as he tried to control the sudden and hurtful emotion of pain he felt. This isn't how it was supposed to be! She wasn't supposed to die! She couldn't-

Beast Boy looked up suddenly, though kept his eyes on Terra, he had felt something. Like a brush of skin against his cheek. He waited, staring down at her... hoping he wasn't just imagining things again. There it was!

Terra trembled, it was slight, but her skin was trembling, probably from the cold. As if a shot had been fired, the Titan's busted into action. Cyborg ran outside to get the T-car fired up, while Beast Boy quickly took his coat off and wrapped it over Terra. Without waisting time, and sensing that every second could be precious right now, he scooped her up and also started for the car. The other Titan's where closely behind him.


	4. Chapter Three

First Off:

Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving x)

YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I actually wrote most of this in one night... I couldn't sleep so yeah, this chapter is early xD I dunno why, but it so much fun writing as Beast Boy. I mean, writing for Terra is always fun and dramatic, but Beast Boy... just him being a guy and goofy by nature, its fun xD

OOH!! Tia has posted a BB Video on you tube. YAY! I'm so proud, xD

Anyways- I need to send a shout-out.

ELIE101- Dude, ER, chick, YOU ROCK! My most faithful reviewer , no matter what I post, you read and reply. ROCK ON! WHOOIT! okay, time to stop reading this, AND GO ONTO THE CHAPTER! Oh, and enjoy x)

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

"I need the monitor hooked into the wall there- okay thats done. Uh, Robin, I need these wires hooked into that machine there." Cyborg instructed as he and Robin rushed around the infirmary with a TON of wires in his hands. Raven and Starfire where sitting in near-by chairs, trying to regain their strength from the long hours of labor.

Beast Boy had no attention paid on them at the moment though. His face was grim as he tightly held Terra close as he took soft and careful steps to the hospital like bed that Robin had made ready. He walked around the room by memory, so that his eyes could focus on the small girl that he held. Her eye lids had finally closed, but she still felt limp and stiff in his arms.

The machine attachments had fallen from her during the 'DE-stoning', so all she had covering her small frame where the tattered raps and his purple/black coat. Her cheeks where sunken, and the wraps where loose around her body, indicating that she was barley more than skin and bones. Though the situation was serious, Beast Boy actually found himself blushing because Terra was showing a lot of skin... due to the lack of clothing. He tried not to look too much though, so that Terra could still have some dignity left. Still though, his guy hormones where trying to interfere with that.

_Uhg... knock it off, Beast Boy, this is SO not the time. _He thought with a frustration towards himself. Being a guy was tough in its own 'special' ways.

The encasement had also kept her from growing... Terra was still the same small girl she was two years ago, only now even smaller in mass. She was almost as light as air, and it was hard to remember what kind of power she had controlled at her finger tips. Once a powerful goddess of earth, Terra was so weak and fragile now as she limply hung in his arms. With hesitation, Beast Boy slowly placed her on the bed and continued to look into her almost life-less face.

Beast Boy lifted a trembling hand and placed it on her pale and bony cheek and stared down at her. He didn't even notice when Robin stepped around him and began checking Terra's pulse. He did notice though when the teenager ripped Terra's sleeve. Beast Boy looked up and instinctively and gave Robin a warning... and slightly jealous glare.

Quickly he shook his head though and forced it away. Okay, maybe he was being a little too protective, he blushed slightly to himself for that move. Robin didn't seem to have noticed though as he stuck a needle into her wrist with the skill of a pro. He sighed and let his hand drop from Terra's rough skinned cheek. Beast Boy realized the danger Terra was in right now, though he was blotting out the rough bleeps of the monitors, he could sense Terra's life was hanging on by just a thread. He felt helpless, standing there and watching her struggle for her life, he wondered if she even knew how close to life she was now.

He bit his lip again and grabbed her cold hand in his and squeezed it tightly before he closed his eyes and quietly prayed. It felt awkward, weird... out of place at first. But it brought him a silent comfort, a change of air with every secret word he uttered in his mind. He didn't know how long he stayed there... it was awhile. But he kept praying, somehow he found a million different ways to ask for Terra back.

When he did open his eyes and look up, he saw Terra was still pale and motionless. But heard a more steady beep of the monitors.

"We got her stabilized... all we can do is wait." Cyborg sighed as he pushed himself away from the computer.

Beast Boy turned around and looked to Cyborg. "Whats wrong with her?... besides you know... the obvious." The joke was too weak for any impact though.

"Just like I said might have happened, she's dehydrated, hasn't eaten anything... her body was just slowly shutting down all together."

"In case you didn't notice." Robin added, using the lightest voice he could. "We got her on some hydration packets, injecting water into her... hopefully that will help some."

"She's still in a risky position." Cyborg shook his head doubtfully though.

Beast Boy blinked before looking back to Terra. His lips formed a small frown, while his eye brows arched in a caring way, though his eyes showed a dying hope that he was trying so hard to keep alive.

Cyborg quickly re-worded himself. "I mean, she can still make it... I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I mean, we got her just in time."

Beast Boy shrugged before darting his eyes aimlessly.

Starfire, who had been eying Terra for the past few minutes, took a few steps forward. "I would like to get Terra... better clothing." She said, looking to Raven, who nodded slightly.

"Like what?" Robin blinked.

"I was thinking, perhaps the PBJ's would do." Starfire said.

"Uh... Starfire, PJ's?" Raven corrected.

"Oh, yes those." The alien grinned meekly. "I will go fetch some... if I am correct, there should be some of her older pairs in her room still..." With that Starfire flew out of the room quickly, returning moments later with a bundle of cloths in her arms. As she returned, Cyborg and Robin both left the room.

Beast Boy though was just standing there, even as the girls walked up and to the other side of the bed. They then stood there and stared at him, as if waiting for him to move. Beast Boy looked up at them and blinked. "What?"

"Genius, you kinda have to leave." Raven rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Why?" He apparently hadn't been listening earlier.

"Because we are about to give Terra the change of clothing." Starfire giggled, despite the earlier depression of the name.

"... What?..." Beast Boy looked down at Terra then at the clothing Star held. His face turned red again, "OH! Oh uh... yeah I should probably leave... heh... bye." With that he back up a few steps before turning around and dashing out of the room.

After he left, he glanced over his shoulder at the door then stuffed his hands into his pockets with a gruntled sigh. He felt something meet his fingers when he did so, so gripped around it and pulled it out. It was the old wrap he had found earlier, he looked it over before putting it back in his pocket, not sure what to do with it, but not wanting to let go of it all together either. He shrugged before leaning against the wall facing the door.

Jeez... how long did it take to change some cloths?! His foot tapped against the flooring as the seconds dragged like minutes, and those seemed like hours... and the hours seemed like years, and the years seemed like a BILLION-KON-JILLION...on...ish...longer somehow.

Thinking about how slow time was going... Beast Boy decided, really wasn't helping pass it.

He glanced down the hall, his stomach was growling, and he could smell food being made. The temptation was great... because now that he had given it notice; his hunger was grawning at his stomach. Beast Boy whimpered to himself before glancing at the door... what if Terra woke up while he was eating? Or what if something started going wrong or-...

Maybe a quick bite wouldn't hurt... Beast Boy started towards the hall, but then stopped instantly and looked back at the door. No, he had to stand here and wait for Terra.

But food... foooooooood, that stuff you shoved in your mouth and chewed and tasted and drooled over and loved and fought over and-

_AHG! No, must... wait... for... Terra... _Beast Boy slammed his back against the wall again and glared at the door with intense concentration. He shouldn't think about anything but Terra, not even food. He shouldn't even mention food to himself... like he had just did right there. Because every time he thought 'food' he got hungrier... which he was now.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT FOOD!_ Beast Boy hit his head against the wall, okay... now he could think about a headache. Eh, that was better than food he guessed-... AHHHHHHH! DARN IT! THAT STUPID FOOD WORD CAME UP AGAIN!.

No more comment. The word and thought MUST be avoided if he where to keep thinking about Terra, so that he stayed determined to keep close to her at least until she was better. Luckily, Raven and Starfire emerged from the room not more than a minute later, Starfire was holding Terra's old clothing, if it could be called that.

"Arn't you going to go get something to eat?" Raven asked after eying him over.

Beast Boy twitched. "Na... I'm gonna wait here."

"Do you not wish for us to perhaps bring something up then?" Starfire asked sweetly with a friendly smile.

_...Fooood... neeeeeeeed... fooooooooooood... _Well, as long as he didn't have to leave... Beast Boy grinned. "Would you?"

Starfire nodded. "Of course!" With that the girls departed, heading down the hall and most likely where the other boys where... making food.

Beast Boy watched as they left sight before dashing back into the infirmary, though careful not to let the doors swing too loudly before he looked straight ahead to where Terra was laying. Almost instantly, his humor was pushed away as he walked closer and set his hands on the bed fencing. His green eyes looked the small girl over a few times, searching for anything different than a few moments ago, but only her clothing had changed.

As of a few moments ago, Terra now had a simple blank tank-top and baggy blue pj-pants. The outfit was probably more comfortable than either the last one made of metal and wrapping, or her old Titan one, which was all tight.

Quietly, Beast Boy let loose a sigh, just then realizing he had been holding his breath. As the pale winter sun came in from the window, it's light gently drifting around and into Terra's carved details. Her chest rose slowly and slighty with each broken breath she took, but at least she was breathing. At least he could touch her skin and feel a small glow of warmth of life. Beast Boy's fingers curled around the rail in a held back lust as a grin twitched at the corners of his mouth and he couldn't find the will power to look away from her face, not that he wanted to. He had waited a long time to just look into her blue eyes again... and he wasn't leaving until he did.


	5. Chapter Four

Just incase anyone is wondering WHY I am updating so freaking fast- my second dog, "Panda" ran off while I was at work the other day. She was old, and we think she might have run off to die alone (our dogs always did that.), because we spent two days looking and couldn't find her. So I just needed something to keep my mind off things, and writing this and making yet another Terra video for youtube helped a bit x) This is just a bad year for my pets xP

You guys have all been great with reviews, thank you SO much! Y'all are the best x)

Okay, READ ON!  
(PS: this is what y'all been waiting for chapters for xD)

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

With a loud sigh, Beast Boy looked out the window for the third time this hour. The moon was rising in the sky, it was bright and sprayed silvery liquid over the ground. The city was bright, flashy lights where apparent against their black back round. As he watched the moon pick it's way up to the cold night though, he had no imaginary girl to keep him company. At the moment all he had was the real one, laying ever quiet as the monitor beeped at a steady pace to mark her breathing.

For a moment he glanced towards his empty plate and fork that where laying on the floor, Starfire had been true to her word and brought up pizza from the kitchen. They all had been kind enough to give him the veggie supreme kind, and though it had filled his hunger, his gut still felt empty. Like a open hole that urged to be filled.

With slow and soft movements, Beast Boy turned back to look at Terra. Her skin was white as the silver light flaunted over her body, her mid tones where black though. Her curves where highlighted even in her pitiful state, and Beast Boy grinned softly towards her as he continued his long and wearing wait. It seemed like it was taking forever for Terra to wake up... like, almost enough to fill four chapters of a story. Ha ha, wouldn't that be interesting, a story about him and Terra... and what if it got posted on the Internet! For a minute he wondered what people would think about it... would they even read it? Or what if they liked it, because he was you know, _such_ a charming heart-throb, and Terra was just all out hot (in his little mind at least.). What if people liked it enough to leave reviews? Dude, that would be so cool... in a weird and exposing way...

But like THAT would _ever _happen.

Beast Boy shook his head, man, he thought about some weird stuff when he was tired. His chest heaved as he took in a deep breath and let it loose before pushing himself away from the wall. His arms un-crossed as he walked towards Terra, side stepping around the foot-end of the bed and to her side so that his back was to the door, and he was facing the large window. Slightly, Beast Boy tilted his head to the side as he stared down at Terra, grinning to himself as his eyes slowly looked over each aspect of her face. For a moment, he felt himself go into a sort of trance as his eyes followed Terra's carved facial lines as-

Like a snap of change, Terra's eyes flew open as she took in a deep and pitched breath, heaving her chest up wards in a sudden gasp for air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy screamed as he stumbled back the first few steps before he crashed into a folding chair and flipped over it "Oh sh-! AH-OW!" He yelped before it crashed down on him with a loud clatter of both the metal folding back together quickly, and Beast Boy's girly screaming. "Dude... so not cool..." He muttered aimlessly as he blinked away the surprise

The next few seconds he laid there, his leg trapped by the chair that had folded around him, and the the fast rate of his heart pounding against his chest from surprise. As apparent, he didn't do well when woken suddenly from his la-la land.

Then it snapped in his brain. With a flash of speed he didn't even know he had, Beast Boy un-tangled himself from the chair and rushed to Terra. His heart again was pounding against his chest with strangely, painful throbs that vibrated throughout his entire body, and even mind. He pushed the railing down and set his hands palm down on the bed as he looked down at Terra.

At first she heaved the first couple of breaths, then slowly it died down to a softer and almost normal rate of breathing. As if her lungs couldn't hold enough air at one time to allow her to stop, still her chest was heaving as she fought for her first all-out breaths in years. Her eyes had drifted closed for the moment as she stiffly sat up and continued to struggle.

"Easy..." Beast Boy spoke softly and scooted onto the bed as he put one hand behind her back to help hold her up. He cringed when he felt her spine poke against his palm. For a long minute, her breathing was loud in the otherwise quiet, whispering room. Her small hand found it's way to her chest and she held it there as she huffed in a few more mouthfuls of air.

Finally, Terra's breathing became steady, and though her head was tilted down and her hair formed a curtain around her face, Beast Boy knew she had opened her eyes. She coughed a couple times before then the room grew quiet and still again. Though following her, was a long and awkward silence, a tension was forming in the air around them, and unspoken words where already tumbling in Beast Boy's head. He was siting on the side of the bed right now, his hand still resting on her arched back as he waited for her to do something, anything.

Terra's head tilted towards him at first, though still facing down wards. Slowly she turned closer and closer to him, until her face was tilted towards his stiff and excited figure. Then, as if making sure it wasn't a dream, she looked up at his face. But instead of any sort of scream of joy, Terra's blue eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped open. "Beast Boy...!" Quickly Terra looked back away, her movements jolted her hair into swishing around and over her shoulder, slapping against Beast Boy's face at the same time.

Beast Boy frowned as he tilted his head to try and see her better. She trembled against his hand, though what from he wasn't sure. "Terra?"

She trembled again, this time more vigorously as he spoke her name. She turned back towards him with a face so full of emotion, that he couldn't read it at all. "W-...what happened?" She whispered, her eyes looking around. "Why didn't you leave when I told you too?!... Was the volcano-" Her voice tried to rise, but her weak lungs prevented her.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Terra... I... we _did_ leave you." His voice shook with almost regret, and guilt.

She looked confused. "Then... how am I...?"

"Your powers protected you... encased you into stone... we got you out this morning."

Terra fell quiet, weakly she turned and looked out the window. Her eyes where searching for something, what of she knew not. Just something... maybe a answer to a questions she didn't have, maybe for comfort... she didn't even know. Slowly she turned back to Beast Boy, but refused to look him in the eye. "How long?"

He sighed deeply. "Two years." He expected her to get suddenly upset over it... it was a Terra-ish thing to do, but she surprised him. Terra only nodded slowly before looking back out the window. Beast Boy could sense a deeper emotion trying to climb to the surface in her, but he didn't know what it was. His animal instincts could sense it though, and it was strong... and confusing.

As the minutes passed, things played out much differently then Beast Boy had always dreamt it, they sat there in the tight air. He was waiting for something, and he knew she was too. But neither knew what they where waiting for. No words seemed to fit, even though millions of ideas plodded in their heads.

"I've... missed you..." He tried weakly, his voice whispering.

Terra closed her eyes against the silver light before speaking. "Why?" Her voice was colder than the night outside, but shook with quiet emotion.

Beast Boy tilted his head again as he reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her face towards his. She didn't fight against the pull, but came along and opened her blue eyes. They wern't clear though, they where misty... like a worry, or a feeling too far and deep for his eyes to grasp. "Because... your my friend."

Terra blinked, her eyes opening up as one tear slowly trinkled down her cheek and her lips trembled. "I could of killed you... I tried to kill you... you... you shouldn't..." She pushed away from his grip and forced her view to the outside landscape. "You shouldn't even want to see me... it's what I deserve." Her voice had fallen towards the last part.

Beast Boy shook his head with stubborn determination before again turning her face towards him. "Terra, you said I was the best friend you ever had... would a best friend just hate someone?"

"If they tried to kill them... then yeah." Her voice huffed with inner frustration.

"Everyone makes mistakes-"

"But some mistakes arn't forgivable, Beast Boy!" Terra snapped loudly before again furiously turning her head away towards the window. She paid for the outburst as she quietly huffed for breath. Her body shook with something built up inside, and Beast Boy felt something within himself want to reach out towards her. Because even so close, she felt so far away. Something inside him felt ready to burst, he felt a need and a urge to make her understand his view of things. He wanted to show her he could put the past where it belonged, behind him.

He eyed her over for a moment, gathering his guts to try what his mind was screaming. The more he thought on it, the more he doubted it, so Beast Boy blocked out that little voice that most people call 'common sense' and reached over and put both hands on either side of Terra's face. Softly, but swiftly, he spun her around and forced his lips over hers in a heated kiss.

_Dude...I can't believe I am-... AHHH!!! _Beast Boy heard himself scream inside his head with the excitement. He felt a long held urge start to release suddenly, like a burden finally lifted, but at the same time he felt a need grow larger.

Terra trembled all over again. She had no idea what was going on at first, as her wide eyes stared at Beast Boy's closed ones. Instinct made her blue eyes close shortly though and her hands reached and gripped his lower arms tightly. She felt herself wanting to make him stop on the surface, but deeper... she felt an unleashed energy that wanted to mingle in with his as she pushed back against him.

Beast Boy felt a shortness of breath, the kiss had been... uh... sudden. And he had forgotten to breath first, so softly he pulled away though not letting go of her so easily as he tugged gently at her lips before parting away. He opened his eyes halfway and watched as she did the same and stared at him wordlessly. He felt Terra's breath over his face, and to him it was like fresh air washing over him and tickling his senses.

They where both blushing, Terra's lighter though since her blood was still trying to work properly in her body as it was, and her lungs burned from the held oxygen. But Terra ignored it, as a barrier she had weakly put up was thrown back to the floor, she fell with it. Her face landed on Beast Boy's firm shoulder, but she snuggled it closer towards his neck and buried her face in his warm skin. She felt his hands drop from her face as she had fallen, and then softly wrap around her small frame. With the feeling of warm safety, Terra closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in his scent, it was warm and almost musty, yet clear and memorable. It sent a tingle down her spine and made her skin shiver once more, but this time with a quiet delight.

Despite the safe warmth she felt, Terra allowed her eyes to leak. The crying started out slow, but then climbed to a rate of all out-outburst. Beast Boy cradled her back and forth gently, holding her tightly to secure her.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." She sobbed so hard that she didn't even know if Beast Boy would be able to tell what she had said. He didn't reply, instead buried his face into the side of her head, letting her dried hair swish around his face which each soft movement.

Eventually, the tears dried, Terra's body was already de-hydrated, and waisted no more water on expressing her emotions. But Terra continued to cling to Beast Boy (even though the wires made it a little difficult) as if her life depended on it. Naturally, energy worn out, Terra drifted to sleep. Beast Boy knew because of a few reasons

One) Terra snored... very loud.

and two, because her sobbing had stopped. He smiled just enough so that his teeth where barley visible as he laid her down and looked down at her. He felt something he hadn't ever felt before... at least not this powerful. It was like a strong and heart wrenching emotion that begged to be closer to Terra. It was a pounding pain, but a wonderful joy, he couldn't name it properly... but he liked it.

Beast Boy looked up and around the room, dark and shaded blue from the light shining through the window, but otherwise they where alone. He looked back down at Terra and quietly, with careful fingers arranged the wires so that they wouldn't be disturbed as she slept. He grabbed hold of the blanket that was still folded at the foot of the bed and brought it up over her. Then, he yawned and stretched out before morphing himself into a small fuzzy dog. The kind Terra liked, with the small body and big head, and eyes the size of dinner plates. Padding his little feet over the ruffled sheets, Beast Boy walked to Terra's side and snuggled up into a little ball and closed his eyes to enjoy what was left of the night.

* * *

Okay, this is for you Elie xD 

What will happen next?! Are Beast Boy and Terra together?! How will Terra react to the other Titans?! How will they react to her? ARE THERE ENOUGH WAFFLES FOR EVERYONE TO HAVE BREAKFEST?!?!? WILL IT EVER BE CHRISTMAS?! IS THERE SUCH THING AS SAAAANNTTAAAA

-gets randomly slapped-

Okay... Tia needs to stop drinking over-sugared-tea this close to bed. xD


	6. Chapter Five

PLEASE READ:  
Okay, I want to try and get my old co-writer, Greaser (Y'all remember her, right?) back with me to write the Titan Chronicles again. If anyone fans of those old stories, could send me a PM (But adressed to her, as if talking to her.), I want to print them off and send them to her in a letter- just to show her we still love those old stories and want them to go on. There is no promise this will work... but at the very least she will know you guys still admire the work she helped put into those stories.

Thank you.

* * *

This chapter was SO much fun to write xD 

I think this is the longest one yet (YAY-NESS!) So I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

"It's so cute, I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'll just go with the being sick part." A voice joked back at the first one.

Beast Boy peaked one button eye open first, standing in front of the monitors where Cyborg and Robin. The puppy closed his eye before they noticed, and put his attention to the warmth he felt holding him. Judging by the position he felt, Terra had her arm around him and holding him up under her neck. Testingly he pushed his head up a little bit, and was assured of his guess when he felt Terra's small chin push him back down.

Okay, as much as he liked the position... with Robin and Cyborg in here, it kinda ruined the moment, but if he returned to his human state... the teasing would only then begin. So Beast Boy hid away under his closed puppy eyes and in Terra's thin bony arms.

"Her brains patterns are picking up... she must have been awake last night." Cyborg said.

"And he didn't tell us?" Robin grunted, though his tone was still light and indicated to no anger.

"Thats mister hormones for you." The half robot, though finding his dirty joke humorous, did his best to stifle his laughter. Beast Boy just knew Robin was smirking along.

"Anything else change?" Robin pointed back to the subject, typical thing for him.

"Nothing bad, she's recovering really quick..." There was a pause. "I don't know if it's going to be a good idea if we all just burst in here with a 'welcome home' banter though..."

"I was thinking the same thing." Robin sighed. "Terra is probably comfortable with Beast Boy... but we might need to give her a little time... maybe come in one at a time. I just don't want to scare her."

"I know." Cyborg agreed.

Another pause soon followed as the computers quietly whirled and the fresh but still pale sunlight sprinkled into the room. As Beast Boy played 'dead,' he again breathed in Terra's scent. His memory had always stored it away in his mind, but when taking in the real thing, it almost always was a little different. She smelled like... well... dirt.

Yes dirt. Isn't that romantic? Terra smells like dirt.

_Smooth Beast Boy..._real _smooth. Bet she can't wait to hear THAT line! _

Okay, maybe there was a better way to put it... fresh dirt! No no no, that was still wrong.

Beast Boy took in a soft breath, refreshing his senses of her scent and again tried to put it into proper words. She reminded him of warm days under a hot sun, the scent was wild and free-roaming, it was scattered but strong at the same time. It tickled against his senses and kindled a fire of thought about her. It was heavy and light at the same time, it was misty but clear in his mind. Beast Boy knew he would always be able to know Terra by her own scent, just because of the way it tingled against his animal instincts and natures, so that alone was enough to attract his more primitive side. Terra smelled like the very earth itself, she held the scent of her element... dirt.

So maybe there wasn't a better way to put it... or he just wasn't very creative this morning. Too early to be romantic he figured.

"Beast Boy, we know your awake, man." Cyborg said.

_ACK! Their onto you!_ Beast Boy grumbled out puppy whines of protest and moved slightly.

"Your forehead keeps twitching." Robin said flatly, telling him he didn't need to pretend he was sleeping anymore.

Another moan of protest left the shape-shifter before he opened his eyes and wiggled free from Terra's grip. He pattered to the edge of the bed and looked down. Holy crap... he musta morphed small because he looked like he was up on a two story house! He whimpered and crouched down, refusing to jump to the bottom.

"Dude, just morph." Cyborg shook his head.

_Oh yeah... I can do that._ Okay... Beast Boy was a little slow in the mornings. NOT a morning person, that was for sure. Taking a chance on his morning reflexes, Beast Boy leaped from the ledge and morphed human just in time for his feet to touch the floor.

"Wow, you did make it." Robin joked though his voice stayed rather blunt.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes before yawning and letting his hand reach up to rub his eyes. "What are you guys doing up so early?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"Early?" Robin tilted his eye brow.

"Man, its like, almost noon." Cyborg shook his head. Then a smirk slowly went up his face- and Beast Boy braced himself... because that smirk, he well knew... meant torture. "How late where you two up anyways? I mean, it musta been late because you've been sleeping an awful long time, either that or _working_ real hard-"

"I'm not listening to you." Beast Boy said in the flattest voice he had.

Robin shook his head against the teasing and crossed his arms, his face looking serious. "After Terra wakes up, she's going to need to eat something..." He paused, his masked eyes looking to the small girl for a moment before looking back to Beast Boy. "After that, we'll see how she is doing..." He shook his head and sighed before letting his arms drop. "Beast Boy, I want you to stay with her, I think it will be less stress for her until she's better."

"I'm sure he'll mind that." Cyborg teased. It mostly went ignored though.

Beast Boy nodded. "What about breakfast?" Yes... his stomach was talking to him already.

"You mean lunch." Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Whatcha want?"

The shape-shifter though on it for a moment. He should ask for tofu... just to get on Cy's nerves... but thought better of it and just shrugged. "I don't care... too much. The usual I guess..."

Cyborg nodded before he turned around and left the room. Robin watched him leave then turned again to his green friend. "I'm going to say this with no intent on picking on you." He said seriously in the voice that made Beast Boy pay attention. "Getting better is going to be really hard for Terra, and I don't mean just physically. I think we both know her well enough to know that she is going to be stubborn, unsure and probably emotionally crazy... but she is closer to you than any of us." Robin placed a hand on the green teenagers shoulder. "I probably don't even need to tell you to- but keep an eye on her. I have a feeling this is going to be hard on all of us." With that, the boy wonder removed his hand and walked out of the room. Leaving Beast Boy standing there with an awkward feeling forming in his gut.

His green eyes shifted to the side to where Terra was sleeping. His mouth twitched as he thought... this was going to be one weird holiday season. Beast Boy looked back away and stared at the door, more then one thing going through his mind.

(again with the lists)

ONE) Okay, how was he going to describe Terra's scent better? I mean, really... DIRT?! Thats just asking to be her boyfriend. 'Hey hotty! you smell like dirt, but thats okay because I probably smell like dog. Wanna go out?' No, that didn't work.

TWO)... breakfast... food... something to eat...

THREE) ... He forgot what he was going to think. Forgetting to think... wow... that was uh- interesting...

FOUR) Now he remembered! aha-ha. What was he going to get Terra for Christmas? Would Terra even want to have Christmas with them all? It might be a little overwhelming... suddenly being around all the Titans again at one time for a long time...

And Five)... He wanted Christmas cookies... boy did those sound good about now. Hahaha, the sweet randomness of a teenager. Get it? SWEET! And he was thinking about Cookies!... HAHA... yeah... ha... okay no longer funny.

"The snows kinda pretty..."

Beast Boy grinned to himself when he heard the voice, then slowly turned around. Terra was sitting with her knees brought to her chest and her long arms wrapped around them. Though her head was tilted towards the window, Beast Boy could see her face reflected from the glass. Slowly he eased himself back onto the bed and sat in front of her, also looking outside.

"Yeah... if you don't mind the freezing cold every time a baddie shows up." He joked, his eyes watching closely for any hint that she had heard him.

A small smile formed on Terra's lips. "What month is it? I've never seen Jump in the winter..."

"December."

Terra turned to him. "Seriously?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Is this a face that wouldn't be serious?"

Terra grinned again before looking away. "I'm not answering that."

She seemed to be in a good mood, and that alone made Beast Boy's day start out perfect. Well, it did, the 'perfection' soon died away though when he noticed Terra slowly start frowning. Her blue eyes stared out into the yonder, just looking out as she thought to herself. Her chin softly laid onto her knee as then her eyes fell from the window and down to the sheets.

"Terra?" Beast Boy reached out and touched her arm.

"When do I have to leave?"

He blinked. "What?"

Terra continued. "If I can just get a change of cloths, I mean, I can be out whenever."

"Ter-"

"I mean, today even if thats- if that would be like... okay."

"But-"

"Or now, I mean I can feel my legs, I just need my coat and I can catch the bus."

"Wait-"

"Your right, I should probably just walk... someone might recognize me- I-I... I dunno, maybe-... you know? It's just like-..." Her voice kept stuttering, as did her tone, as if she didn't know what she wanted. "It's like, like... I should just disappear, get outa town... like... soon... maybe out of country... how many people know me? Or I could... like... do... something... you know? I just-"

"Terra... what are you talking about?" Beast Boy slanted his eyes as he stared at her with confusion. He stared at her for what seemed like hours as he tried to understand what she meant. Why would she have to leave? Unless she thought she had too... He sighed warmly and wrapped his hand around her arm and scooted himself closer. "You don't have to go anywhere."

She tilted her head to the side a little ways, her eyes looking down at his hand with a soft exasperation. "Yeah right, like you guys want me hanging around here."

"Why else would we bring you here?" He tried to joke.

"Because your _Titans_, thats what you do."

"No, because were_ friends_, and thats what _friends_ do."

Terra's eyes strained as she swallowed a lump in her throat. For a moment she looked farther away then she was, again. She looked forlorn, lost for a few seconds as if suddenly her path had been swiped from under her feet. She didn't look sure of anything... she was just there... with nothing. For those few moments Terra was alone dispite Beast Boy being close. She looked for her path again, and it took her a little while to find it once more. But she did, it was in front of her... just waiting for her to find him. Without lifting her eyes, Terra let her face fall into Beast Boy's shoulder as she took in a deep and long breath. Her heart was pounding so fast and hard, he almost felt it. Either that or he could just sense that she was getting worked up, and just needed down-time.

Gently he brought his arm around and wrapped it over her shoulders, hugging her closer, letting her rest in a way she hadn't been able to for a long time. Terra shifted her face so that she was looking outside again, her head softly resting against Beast Boy's chest as he snuggled her close. She was confusing herself, her guilt and wants where battling back and forth. She felt guilty... dishonored and shamed, too much so to deserve to even be in the presence of the Titans or Beast Boy... but she felt a covering when he held her. Like a hole in her heart was being blanketed, slowly something was being sewn back together... and she liked it. It felt like healing, and that... was something she needed.

A few more moments passed, both teenagers where watching the suns light dance over the white snow, shining bright in an array of colors. Beast Boy smiled to himself and pushed his face into Terra's hair again... and again taking in her smell. He wasn't thinking much anything, just letting himself feel the tingly emotion that fluttered in his stomach. "You smell like dirt."

_.. Did I just say that?... WHY did I just say that?!_

"... I what?" Terra pushed away from Beast Boy and looked at him with a blank face.

"Uhh..." Beast Boy looked away as a nervous grumble left his throat. "I said uh-... you smell nice?"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Beast Boy, you said I smell like dirt."

"... Yeah, I smell like dirt, as in me!"

"No, you said 'you smell like dirt'."

"I know, I smell like dirt."

"Beast Boy."

"Terra."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"THAT!"

"Whats that?"

"_Beast Boy_!"

"_Terra_!"

Terra finally lost it, with a sudden burst of energy, she pushed him down and ran her long fingers over his sides. Beast Boy began howling with laughter.

"NO NO! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! STOP STOP STOP!!!"

Terra laughed wildly as she continued to the tickle attack. "You SO had this coming!"

Beast Boy tried wigglingly free, but Terra was persistent and kept him down as she continued the relentless tickling. "Terra! Stop! OH PLEASE STOP! I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM! AHHHHHHH AHAHAHAHAHA STOP STOP AHAHAHAHA TERRA I MEAN IT! AHHH STOP IT!!!!" Terra only laughed harder as her attack quickened and her fingers drifted up into his arm pits, Beast Boy screamed in his famous girly laughy-scream then and squirmed more. "DUUUUUUDE!!!!!!"

"Oh my God!" Terra laughed.

------

"I don't even think I want to know whats going on in there." Cyborg said as he passed the door.

"Agreed." Raven nodded, and also continued walking.

------

Finally, Terra collapsed from laughing and fell to her side, actually, her sides where hurting. It had been forever since she had laughed this hard. Beast Boy waisted no time to jump into a vengeful attack.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!" He cried while screaming the Spongebob war-cry.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The Geomancer shot up screaming but failed to dodge Beast Boy's blow as he threw her back down and tickled her sides lightly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BEAST BOY! STOP!! AHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Feel my wrath foul blonde!!!"

"Oh stop it! BEAST BOY! STOOOOP!!!!! THAT TICKLES!!" She whined.

"It's supposed to."

Terra started crying as she screamed her laughter. "IT HURTS! B!!!"

------

"Just keep walking." Robin told himself as he quickened his pace past the hospital door.

------

Beast Boy pulled and fell back, still heaving from all the laughter he stared up at the ceiling while his chest worked up and down to get air back into his body. Terra pushed herself up with her hands propped up behind her. She looked down at the shape-shifter and grinned, quietly laughing to herself.

"Your tickling powers are weak old man!!." She said in her best Jedi voice.

Beast Boy grinned and also sat up, shooting her a playful glare. "Until we meet again, you shalt live. Then, your life... WILL BE MIIINNEEEE!!!!!!!" He fell back again.

"Your so weird."

"Duh."

Terra shook her head lightly and gently let herself fall forward onto Beast Boy. Her hand snaked up his chest, next to her head as she took in a deep breath. You know... Beast Boy made a really nice pillow, not to soft, not to hard... and smelled really good. Sorta... okay he kinda smelled like old pizza, but he had that puppy smell to him. You know, puppies ALWAYS smell different from dogs, they smell warm and fuzzy and cute and playful... and thats what Beast Boy smelled like. She smirked to herself then looked up and brought herself eye-level with him.

"You smell like a dog."

Beast Boy smiled, playing along. "I what?"

"You. Smell. Like. A. Dog."

"Better than dirt."

They both laughed before Terra snuggled her face back into Beast Boy, sighing to herself as for the moment, life was perfect.


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six:_

"Okay Star, lets run this over again." Robin said slowly. The alien nodded. "What are we going to do?" The Titans had gone over this already. The plan was that they would go in as a group to see Terra (who had already been told what was going on) but they would take it slow, and ask little or no questions. They didn't want to stress her anymore then they where about to... because something in Robin's gut told him that Terra was nervous and edgy about meeting them again after the past. He agreed with himself though, she had all the right to be nervous. She had been one of the hardest villains they had ever faced... and she was one of the few they had never taken down themselves. Though her heart was in the right place now, Robin was still edgy himself when it came to Terra, he didn't trust her- only the things he didn't trust about her where not quite the same. He knew the others where feeling alike like him on that matter, because no one trusted her to be able to make the right choices.

But Robin also knew he wasn't the only one who wanted to mend a broken friendship. And right now, he didn't want to have to mend any broken bones, so he grinned as he waited for Starfire to answer.

"Do the visiting to Terra." Starfire said.

"And what are you _not_ going to do?"

She took in a deep breath, her large eyes wandered to the side for a moment in thought before she turned back to the other three Titans before speaking. "I shall not do the 'bursting in', or the 'ear busting screaming' or the 'hugs of death'..." She trailed.

"Oooooooorrrr?" Cyborg urged.

Starfire sighed again, this time in a more pouty way. "Or the drilling of 'many questions' or 'relentless offers of food.'"

------

"I'm not sure about this."

Beast Boy turned and looked at Terra. She was sitting upright, one hand gripping her other arm as she chewed on her lip. She met his look with her own, worried and scared one. Her clothing was loose on her, which surprised him greatly, until he again noticed how small she really was. Earlier the life had shined from her face again during the 'tickle war,' but now she seemed drained, as if she really where worrying herself to death.

"It's not like their going to yell at you or anything." He reasoned softly.

Terra let out a flushed sigh and looked away sharply. "What am I going to say?"

"Happy Holidays?"

"Beast Boy."

"What? You asked my appion, I gave it."

"Seriously! What am I going to say?!" She moaned.

"Ugh, seriously? Dude... you try to torture me with that horrible word."

"Your impossible."

"Impossibly cute you mean."

Terra rolled her eyes and shook her head before looking back to the door. She saw the shadowy figures of the Titans outside, they where talking. For some reason that worried her, she was scared as it was already... maybe she was just being paranoid.

_No, I am NOT being paranoid- OH MY GOD I THINK THEIR REACHING FOR THE DOOR!_ Terra shrieked quietly and tensed up. Her hand dropped from her arm and both hands gripped the bed sheets. She had good reasons to be nervous though! Terra's past craze to find control in her life had almost cost the Titans their lives. She had been willing to trade their lives for her own comfort, despite the fact she had done the last thing she could in the end to mend her past, she was far from in-the-right to be even close enough to see them. She wasn't worthy to be here... she knew that. Out of a kindness she didn't understand though... these Titans... these... old_ friends_... let her back into their house willingly. They where nurturing her back to health like a little dog off the streets. She couldn't understand that... she had never seen anything like this before, and new things always scared her.

"Beast Boy- their opening the door. Dude, I'm serious! What am I going to say to them?!" She whispered hoarsely as she turned her head towards him, though large eyes fixed on the door.

"Ter, just calm down... _seriously_." He grinned, mocking her 'serious' issue.

Terra turned her eyes to him in a glare before reaching out and punching him in the arm. Though not intending to really hurt him in anyway... actually... dang he had grown some type of muscle since... uh-before. Because now her fist hurt... still he cringed at the hit, as if it had hurt him.

"Oh, Owww!!!" Beast Boy whimpered as he gripped his arm, though his whimpers where soon mingled with his laughter. Terra again rolled her eyes and let loose another deep breath as she turned her eyes back to the door.

------

"Okay, so we got this down?" Cyborg asked once more.

Starfire nodded eagerly. "Yes yes, I am 'having it down,' very well, now may we see Terra?" She begged in her cute whinny voice.

"I think she has it." Raven stated.

"Okay..." Robin looked at his three friends, before pushing the door open and holding it as the others slowly walked in.

2.5 seconds later;

"...TERRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire screeched loudly before rushing forward and (surprisingly only-) lightly hugged Terra.

Robin moaned and slapped his forehead as Raven took a quiet breath before speaking. "We tried."

"Oh- UGH!" Terra breathed out in shock and surprise. Starfire pulled away and stepped back a few steps, her hands held almost to her face in her preppy-I'M SO HAPPY I'M GONNA BURST-typa way.

Then came the weird part. Everyone just stared at each other. The Titan's stared at Terra, and she well- stared their way. She couldn't make herself look them in the eye, so just looked towards them. She knew she had to say something... anything!

Terra cleared her throat. "Um.. Happy Holidays?"

... Beast Boy then busted into laughter. After all the fuss she had put up, she had gone with his suggestion, and being Beast Boy, he couldn't help but laugh even in the what was always thought was going to be a heart-touching reunion. His laughter caught on, and Cyborg was the first to smirk before Starfire and himself both laughed. Robin joined soon, and Raven though silent, grinned very faintly.

No one knew what they where laughing about as even Terra smiled. Maybe they where laughing over the past and how far away it now seemed, maybe they where laughing because of the sudden joy they felt, or the fact that everyone had somehow survived the rather dramatic past. Or it could just simply be the fact that Beast Boy sounded completely stupid when he laughed. Everyone had their own reasons for the laughter, and it had eased the air so that a hint of friendship could be felt forming slowly back together.

Robin stepped forward and held his hand out to Terra, smiling still. "Welcome back."

Terra looked down at Robin's hand, her smile slipping from her face as she stared at the gloved hand. Slowly, she took in a deep breath. Something in her wanted to take a blast from the past, and give Robin her old favorite handshake... but then again a reminder about how fake everything about her had been back then haunted a corner of her mind. So instead, as if trying to maybe try to change herself in some small way Terra slowly reached out and lightly gripped Robin's hand in a handshake.

They shook for a moment before Robin took his hand back and looked around at his friends, asking someone to say something before the tension in the air surfaced back into the open. They exchanged glanced together before eyes turned to Cyborg, in a quiet vote that he would say something. The half robot grunted with an annoyed look towards the Titans before turning to Terra and stepping forward. "Feeling any better?"

"Define better." The blonde sighed quietly.

"Alive?"

Terra looked down at herself. "Yeah... I think I'm alive... so thats good, right doc?"

"So far, start acting like that thing-" Cyborg thrusted his finger towards Beast Boy. "- And the whole alive thing will be bad." Terra grinned at the joke before her eyes glanced towards Beast Boy for a moment in mock sympathy.

"Poor thing... still no one likes you."

"I know... sad isn't it?" The green teenager joked with a shake of his head.

Cyborg chuckled before glancing towards the computers. He walked over and typed over the key pad and read some readings before turning back to Terra. "You can probably remove those wires, now that your awake... I'm sure your going to be fine."

Terra nodded, thankful to be rid of the annoying things as she quickly ripped the wires from her arms.

Starfire fidgeted, her patience finally reaching ends point she smiled at Terra. "Friend, I was hoping that perhaps, when you are recovered, if you would like to 'give me a hand' in the making of seasonal foods."

Terra grinned at the alien and nodded her head. "I'd... like that."

"Oh, glorious!" Starfire giggled as she hoped up and down in her excitement. "We will have to create the earthly sugar foods such as the cookies and the pies. Oh! And I very much wished to try the cakes of fruit! And all the many foods that come from the pig, and perhaps even traditional celebrations food from my own home!"

Terra felt her lip start to tremble and quickly bit down on it to keep it from being noticeable. She felt a feeling in her gut, and she wasn't sure what it was. It all seemed so much, but she wanted to greet this welcome and embrace it and hold it close... because it meant a lot. The last thing she remembered was watching the Titan's running from the volcano, and feeling weak after a surge of powerful energy left her small body in order to save them all. Next thing she had known, she had woken up as if it had all been a dream in the tower. She couldn't understand that the Titan's had lived without her for two years, when it all seemed like two minutes to her, she didn't understand how they could miss her in what seemed to her like such a short period of time. She couldn't figure out why they had forgiven her... but the love that they showed towards her, even after all the horrible things she had done... touched her in a sensitive place.

"Terra...? Terra whats wrong?" Beast Boy asked softly as he reached out and touched her arm and leaned forward towards her.

"What? N-nothings wrong." Terra then realized she was crying as her voice shook. She looked around and at the Titan's, who where all staring at her with concern. A blush heated her face, great... crying, how grown up was THAT?

"Oh, I did not realize that you no longer liked the meal prepping that much!" Starfire shrieked as her hands flew to her mouth.

Terra almost laughed as her mouth opened to a grin, despite her tears. "It's not that Star, seriously, I'd love to help... really."

"Whats wrong then?" Robin spoke.

"...It-it's... nothing." Terra sighed quietly, still grinning. Her shoulders limped and her head swayed slightly as her head felt filled with air, the excitement had taken a lot out of her.

Robin nodded then turned to the rest of the team. "C'mon guys, lets let Terra get some rest." He turned around as if to round up his friends towards the door.

"Alright, but we're not starting the Christmas decorating ti'll you get your blonde butt up and help." Cyborg grinned towards Terra before turning to the door with the rest of the team. He turned around quickly right before exiting though. "Oh! I'll bring your lunch up in a few." Cy then turned and left the room as the quiet grew.

Beast Boy watched them all leave then turned back to Terra. "Sure your okay?"

Terra faced him and nodded again. "Yeah..." She grinned at him, but when she turned away her grin fell and was replaced by a solemn frown as her eye lids hovered half closed.

"Terra, I know you better than that." He reasoned as his light touch of her arm turned to a tight but comforting grip. "Whats up?"

The geomancer shook her head lightly, trying to dismiss the explanation as her hair swirled around her head. Beast Boy lowered his eye brows as his face softened, his other hand lightly touched the side of her cheek and pulled her face back to his. He waited there, she wasn't looking at him, instead her eyes trying to find something else to look into. But like magnets, slowly Terra met his gaze, falling into a trance as their eyes locked in a quiet conversation. Every breath they took was felt by the other and though the room was quiet, they spoke to the other. Beast Boy could almost tell what was wrong, it wasn't hard to guess as he searched into Terra's deep and emotional blue windows. Slowly he let his hand fall from her face, hoping she wouldn't turn away from him again as he quietly waited for her like he had always done.

With a sigh, Terra gave in as she looked away to the side. "...I...I ...don't deserve this..."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth." Terra shook her head again, trying to punish herself in some sort of way. Somehow, her mind worked in the way that if the Titan's wouldn't do something to her for the past, she had to do something to herself... and a long and hard guilt trip seemed like the right type of thing.

Beast Boy's hand slid from her arm and to her hand. Tightly, he gripped it and brought it closer to him. The movement made Terra look back at him with a pale expression. Whether it was from weariness, or the fact of her inner confusion, he didn't know. "You've already paid the price for the past, don't let it haunt you." He tried, this serious talk was never his best thing, but he gave it his best shot.

Terra narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her face to the side as her lips bunched together in a look of frustrated questioning. "Don't let it haunt me?" She said slowly, quietly. "How is not supposed to haunt me? Beast Boy, how am I supposed to put it behind me? How am I supposed to feel welcomed back here..." Her voice had started to rise, but slowly was dying back down to a hoarse whisper as her eyes watered again. "There are things someone never forgets... there are words and actions that are impossible to forgive... I hit that mark, how..._HOW_ do I not let that haunt me?" Terra felt her body shake as she spoke, but her questions where sincere. She didn't expect him to be able to give her answers, she didn't even expect him to say anything back as she looked back away as shame swelled within her heart again.

"Terra, listen to me." Beast Boy said with a voice that was almost unfamiliar for him. "You can keep it from haunting you, if you let something else into your mind instead. If you just loosen up on the past and look around now... you'll see." Terra turned to him, making him smile. "I never said you had to forget it... I'm just, you know... saying you need to stop thinking about it all the time... let it be. Just try to go on with life, you know?" He smile widened a little bit more. "I promise to be there the whole way."

She looked away again. He promised that before, and had let her down. Something in her heart stung at his words as memory was relived. Betrayal was a very hurtful... it could tear a person apart, more so when already they where frail. But Terra looked back into Beast Boy's eyes, she dug deeper, past the cute and funny self he so often showed. She searched into him, looking into his passionate and deeper side. She found it... she found loyalty and a selfless heart... and decided to go out on the limb again and trust him. Terra smiled, a small one, but a smile non the less before she fell into him. She placed her cheek against his and softly whispered into his ear.

"Don't let me down..." The words normally would have sounded harsh somehow, but her voice was so light and shaky, that her shaky trust was a compliment. The words still stung at Beast Boy though, as he saw she was reminding him of his own past mistakes. But to think on them and let them come back at him would make him a total hypocrite. So the shape-shifter pushed his cheek against hers and let his eyes close at the soft feel of her warm skin again his. His hands, looking for balance, moved randomly as he didn't pay much attention to anything but the vibe of energy the very feel of her bare skin against his own sent down his spine. A shocking energy that tingled inside his gut and made his blood rush into excitement. The feeling fired at his senses, both animal and just plain senses that came from being a hormonal teenager as a grin pulled at the corners of his cheeks.

Terra pulled back from him, looking at him with a grin. "Are you purring?"

Beast Boy opened his eyes and blinked, the grin falling from his face. "I dunno... was I?"

"Yes!" She laughed, though her cheeks where tinged pink from blush. She had to admit to herself though.. that was kinda cute... heehee, she bet no other girl on earth got to snuggle with a green boy who actually purred like a cat. HA-HA! IN THEIR FACES! WHOOT!... okay, emotion roller coaster... why was it close contact with him did that to her? It always brightened her mood, no matter what, it was like a stronger emotion than any other always came to surface when they where close. Then Terra noticed something, she blinked and looked down at her legs, blinked again and looked up at Beast Boy. Her brow creased and her lips twitched into a almost flirty look.

"Beast Boy, dude, watch the hands."

Again, Beast Boy blinked in slight confusment before his eyes glanced to his hands. Uh... oops... quickly he removed his hands from Terra's thighs and blushed brightly. "Heh... heh... uh- yeah uh-... sorry a-abo-out that... heh... yeah heh..." He stuttered, his face turning brighter with every messed up word.

Terra only grinned though, this time with a more mischievous glint in her eyes as she suddenly pounced on Beast Boy and knocked him flat on his back. As she looked down at him her hair fell around her face and she flirtingly let one finger sprawl around the edges of his suite.

Beast Boy stared for a moment, a grin slowly sprawling over his face as he cocked an eye brow. "You know, I could get used to this." He led his hand to her back and pulled her down closer until their foreheads touched.

"Yeah... me too." Terra whispered before meeting Beast Boy half way as they kissed. Their eyes closed, and Terra felt a shot of emotion be thrusted into her gut. It twisted and turned... but dang it felt good. She wanted more, as funny as that sounded, because a twisting and tingly feeling you'd think would hurt... but it was like a growing need that she had to fulfill. She was so addicted, and they had only been 'together' what... one night? Maybe. If that could even be counted... she wasn't even sure if they where together now!... well... she was assuming...

Hey, that could sound a little dirty, together one night.

_AH! Bad Terra, baaaaaaaad Terra!_

Of course, Beast Boy's thoughts wern't much cleaner. Though he wouldn't let himself go any further, the idea was still a lingering curse in his male mind. More so since he found out Terra wasn't wearing a bra-... he kinda figured after he had pulled her down on his chest. Heh heh... All well!! His senses where flaring though, he felt his excitement grow by the second and it was a chore to contain it, as if this wasn't enough. But again, he wouldn't let himself break loose and was made to be content.

His other hand had found it's way to the side of her face. His fingers clinging to Terra to keep her close, as if not wanting her to be any further than had too. The other one, was still resting on the small dip in her back, also holding her. Terra wasn't much better as both of her small hands where fingering through his already messy green hair. Though is sounded, like so corny and weird... she liked the way his animal-like hair ruffled through her fingers... it was... hot somehow. She pulled away quickly to catch her breath, lifting her head up a little ways. But just seconds later Beast Boy pulled her back down and caught her lips into his-

"Hey guys I got your lunch and-...WHAT THE- OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Like a flash of lightning, Beast Boy and Terra parted and sat up with wide eyes of surprise. "CYBORG!" They both yelped in high pitched voices... and sadly Beast Boy's voice was higher than Terra's.

Cyborg dropped the platter of pizza with a loud clatter and covered his eyes with both hands and stumbled out of the room, yelling something about how nasty that had been. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAW THAT- OH MY-" they didn't hear the rest as he hurried faaaaaaaaaaaaaar away.

They where quiet for a moment, letting their shock fade a little bit and their hearts calm down before one spoke. Terra was first.

"Do you think he'll tell the others?"

"... Maybe a little bit."

"A little bit?" Terra turned her eyes towards Beast Boy, though stayed facing the door.

"Well... whats he going to say? He caught us making out on the hospital bed?" Beast Boy smirked.

"Oh... that sounds bad."

"Yeah..." He agreed. "... He'll probably just say he caught us doing something."

Terra moaned. "That sounds worse!"

"... Your right..."

Terra sighed and turned and faced Beast Boy. The front of his shirt was wrinkled, and his hair was totally messed... though, she grinned to herself. Because he looked hot with his hair like that, again she felt that tingle in her stomach, and another urge to just tackle him back down and resume their previous engagement. She knew he was thinking the same thing, because he was staring back at her, and he was twitching. They where bothering grinning at each other, and both thinking the same things as a long minute passed, they looked back away.

Beast Boy looked down at the splattered pizza and pushed himself off the bed and walked over. At first he just looked down at the not-so tempting pizza before he reached down and scooped the four slices back onto the plastic plate and brought it back over to Terra. "Hungry?" He joked.

Terra looked over and down at the pizza. The top of it was totally smeared off, it looked like someone had just wiped it clear of cheese and other toppings, and left just the crust and chunky pizza sauce... "Yep." She grinned and took a slice as Beast Boy re-seated himself and also grabbed one to nibble on.

* * *

MU-HA! 

I am so evil... but it is so much fun xD The little make out scene there seemed sudden, I know. I wasn't even planning it actually... the song "Hot" just happened to start playing on my media player, and it influenced my writing and somehow Beast Boy and Terra started making out... so... whatever. xD It was fun anyways.


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

"Okay.. easy... eaaaassy... be careful..."

"Beast Boy." Terra turned to him with an annoyed expression. "I know how to walk."

"Yeah, but your legs might still be weak, it's not like you've actually been resting like you where supposed to."

Terra's eye brows lifted themselves as high as they would go as her mouth jolted into a sassy look. "Oh oh oh!!! And _who's_ fault is _THAT_? Sir make-out-a-lot."

"Eh eh eh! No pointing fingers at me!" Beast Boy grinned as he tilted his face up wards in a superior look. "I can't help that I'm just too irresistible, and that you can't keep your hands off of me."

Terra's eye brows lowered before she cocked on back up and tilted her face to the side a bit. "You think so?"

"Baby, I know so."

"_Baby?_"

Beast Boy looked to her and jolted his eye brows up and down a few quick times as his lids lowered and a toothy grin completed the totally cute look on his face. It was too cute... it was like, hot-cute... Terra just wanted to wipe it right off his face as she shook her head at him.

"Know what your problem is?" She said as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"Besides being totally cute?"

"Your too damn cocky."

"AWWW!! TERRA CURSED!" He screamed in a whinny tone. "I AM SO TELLING!"

"Shut up." But she couldn't help but to laugh. It made her wobble a little bit in her balance though, and found herself gripping Beast Boy's arm to keep from falling. Okay, so her legs where still a little weak. He didn't complain though as she tightly gripped his arm for a moment then regained her balance and let go. They where quiet for a moment as they continued the walk. Going to the rec room was taking longer than usual, since Terra's thin boney legs hadn't worked themselves in over a year and so worked slowly.

"I can't wait ti'll Christmas." Beast Boy chimed.

Terra tiled her view to him and smiled. "Oh yeah? Watcha put on your wish list?"

"Moped, duuuuuuuuh."

Terra rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah."

"What about you? What do you want this year?" He asked warmly.

She shrugged lightly. "Nothing really... I got what I want." The last words where softer and quieter as she looked to Beast Boy with a softening look. Her eyes where clear, and her grin faint yet it stood out at the same time. Her face was glowing and already life was shining from her, and giving her face it's own light.

"Okay," Beast Boy smiled further. "Then what else do you want?"

Terra rolled her eyes at him, fine, you know what? See if she trys to be mellow dramatic again to strike up a moment. Then she turned to him and smirked, "how about a million dollars?"

"How about five?"

"Cheap."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes this time. "Oh yeah, I'm going to pull a million dollars out of my-"

"Hey! There you two are!" Robin interrupted as he came up behind them, and then between them. Beast Boy and Terra looked over their shoulders and stopped their walk and waited. The leader looked at one then the other then talked, doing the same thing though over again. "Starfire wants to go ahead and go get a tree, and I guess we where going to go ahead and maybe pick a few other things up on the way." He grinned.

"But, I'm not even dressed." Terra pointed out as she looked down at her outfit. The boys glanced at her, as if they didn't know she was only in her PJ's already.

"Your room isn't too far from here-" Robin said, almost as if Terra didn't remember, but she didn't say anything. "Just go change and meet us downstairs." He grinned before pushing his way between them and going for the hallway exit, but then stopped suddenly and turned half way around. "Beast Boy, Terra?"

The two looked back at Robin, and in a creepy moment spoke in usion. "Yeah?" They glanced at each other, grinned for a moment then looked back at Robin.

"Why did Cyborg run in from the infirmary screaming?"

Again, both teens looked at each other and passed glances, asking the other to fill in for Robin's question. Then an idea formed in Beast Boy's mind as he turned back to Robin and smirked. "Guess you'll never know." His leader wasn't stupid though- and both Terra and Beast Boy knew he either had an idea what happened already, or would after he considered the facts.

Robin cocked his eye brow up a bit, making his mask tilt before he turned and left through the door.

Both teens snickered to themselves before walking back to Terra's room. At her door, Beast Boy looked at it then back at Terra as his brow creased a bit. "Do you want me to send one of the girls up?"

Terra tilted her head to the side a bit. "Uh, for what?"

"Incase you need help or something."

"B." Terra straightened herself out and crossed her arms as her eye brows lowered and her lips pushed. "I can get dressed by myself."

"Okay, okay." He took a few steps back with his hands out. "Jeez, don't call the Calvary on me."

"I already did, now RUN!" Terra joked as her expression softened again into a smiling one. Then just a '...okay... you are so weird.' kinda look as Beast Boy actually turned around and started screaming while he ran with arms flailing in the air. _You know..._ Terra thought to herself. _He kinda looks and sounds like a chicken when he does that..._

Oh, but not just _any_ chicken, nope. Beast Boy was more a manly jouster cute and utterly adorable chicken... he was... MASTER CHICKEN.

_...Maybe you should have rested... _Terra was still wearing the same 'okay your weird' look, this time it was aimed at herself as she shook her head lightly and pushed her way back into her room. She stepped inside and looked around. Slowly, her head went from side to side as she walked slowly. No words could properly describe the feeling she felt but it took away her breath. Terra's fingers reached down and brushed over her dresser as she continued to walk towards the closet. She looked down and stopped when she felt her fingers hit a stop against something. And there, sitting so peacefully was the old silver heart-shaped box. For a moment, she didn't do anything but stand there staring at it.

Everything that box had stood for, was something she had broken, and now here... standing alone without Beast Boy beside her, she felt empty again and forlorn. So much, that she dared not even touch the box that was a symbol of an entire world. A world she didn't feel apart of when Beast Boy wasn't here to guide her into it. Slowly Terra backed a few steps away from it and continued to the closet. The way her small frown and pale light decorated her expression would make it hard for anyone to tell she had been laughing just moments ago... Terra found it interesting that as soon as _he_ left, her inner fears and guilts surfaced again and dominated over her.

She was open, exposed and defenseless against her own worst enemy, herself. Without her second sense reasoning with her, she blindly listened to whatever else she heard.

Terra reached out and pulled her closet door open softly. Hanging in clumsy fashions where her old Titan uniforms, and at first she just reached out to pull one down but her hand stopped mid-way. Blankly she stared at the really-awesome-looking uniforms that she had originally made herself just for Titan work. But that was the point... it was a _Teen Titan_ uniform... it was for someone who was part of that team, someone who could rightly be called a Titan.

Terra bit her lip and blinked before she let out a sigh and detoured her reach around the uniforms and to the shelves that where in the far corners of her closet. In a messy pile where a pair of jeans and her old gray long sleeved shirt and crop-top T-shirt. As she pulled the clothing out of the pile of countless other items and... pop cans, Terra looked down at the outfit and frowned half-heartedly to herself at her choice then closed the closet door.

------

"What are you screaming about?" Robin questioned as Beast Boy came flying in like a psycho on sugar. Raven peered up from the book she was reading, though her hood was down, her look was just as shaded as she glared at the green teenager.

"Seriously, can you guys not go a few hours without screaming about something?" She sighed as she quietly closed the book, figuring she wouldn't get any reading in today. "First Starfire about blows my ears out this morning, then Cyborg comes in screaming about catching you and Terra-"

Beast Boy stopped and frowned as his face went blank. "He told you?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"How much detail?"

"Enough to gross us out." Robin said flatly as he walked past and into the kitchen. Beast Boy grunted and slapped his forehead then dragged his hand down his face.

"When?"

"Uh... right after I caught up with you two." Robin said as he pulled out a soda from the fridge, then turned a raised eye brow look to the shape-shifter. "I almost wish I hadn't ever known." He mocked. Beast Boy just did his best to ignore it as he walked over and grabbed one of his coats, which had been thrown over the back of the couch at some random point in time. He pulled it on after noting that the other Titan's where already dressed to go outside.

At the sound of the hall door opening and closing, Beast Boy turned around and grinned when he saw the small figure slowly walk in. Her legs where shaking already and she was sawing on her bottom lip, he could feel how nervous she was as he walked up to her. "Ready to go?"

Terra looked down at the black hoodie she had thrown on over her top clothing and nodded. Robin looked over and nodded also before chugging down the rest of his soda then lightly tossing the can into the trash.

"Alright, Titan's." He said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Lets go!"

The ride there wasn't long. Since it was cold out for flying, and Terra was too weak to use her powers yet, Robin had given up his spot in the T-car and took his R-cycle instead. His coat was thick enough to keep the cold from getting to him. So Raven had taken the passengers seat, and Terra had taken the empaths regular spot next to the window. As usual Beast Boy was in the middle, and Starfire on the other side.

Beast Boy was looking out Terra's window as the car drove past a giant sign. "Have a Happy Mt Booger Christmas?... What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea." Terra answered with a shake of her head.

Beast Boy also shook his head before turning towards the front-riders. "What does 'have a happy Mt. Booger Christmas mean?'" He asked.

"It means their thinking of you," Raven's flat voice said.

"Isn't there really a place called Mt.Booger?" Cyborg added. "I think it's somewhere in North Carolina... I dunno though."

Starfire blinked. "Please... there is a mountain of boogers?"

"Dude, thats like all the way across the country. Why is it saying that here?" Beast Boy shook his head again as Starfire's question went ignored.

"How am I supposed to know?" Cyborg shrugged.

Terra's face cringed as she thought then looked to Beast Boy. "Dude, who would name a mountain, Mt. BOOGER?"

"Who came up with the name booger anyways?" Beast Boy wondered, in a way only he would. "I mean really, who comes up with these words?"

"That is a good question." Terra nodded, a joking grin on her face as she heard Raven let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Booger... thats just a weird word. I mean, say it!"

"Booger."

Beast Boy tsked. "Say it louder!!!"

"BOOGER!" Terra screamed.

"LOUDER!"

"BOOOGGGGEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Raven snapped loudly. The two ignored her though as they continued their laughing.

"See," Beast Boy said in a sweet voice. "Doesn't it sound weird?"

Terra nodded. "Yes, yes it does." They all then heard something coming from the built-in communicator in the car. With a quick push of a button, Cyborg turned it on as Robin's face appeared in front of the radio plate.

"What are you guys doing in there? I can hear from all the way out here!..." Robin paused. "Raven...? Are you okay? Your looking a little flushed."

"No."

Robin shook his head. "Anyways, is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy piped. "We we're just discussing boogers."

"... You where what?"

"We are talking about BOOGERS. Is that OKAY with you?" Terra rolled her eyes, getting a grin from Beast Boy for her join in.

"Yeah," Beast Boy added quickly. "You know, those green things up people's noises, and apparently the name of a mountain that we think might actually be made of boogers." He spoke really fast, it reminded Terra of one of those chipmunks off of a cartoon and it made her giggle.

"... Robin out." The leader switched off.

"Good going guys." Cyborg joked. "You scared Robin off."

The rest of the ride was actually pretty peaceful after the whole Booger scene. But then, the rest of the ride only lasted five minutes so chaos had little time to form. Cyborg pulled the T-car into a small gravel drive-way that was pretty empty but a few mini-vans. Logs marked where to stop the cars, and straight ahead where rows and rows of ever green Christmas Trees.

Terra looked back out the window as Robin pulled his bike along side the car before turning it off and removing his helmet. After she saw the other Titan's depart from the car, she followed and softly closed the door. She cringed when the icy metal pricked her finger, and quickly stuffed her small hands into her hoodie pockets. She had forgotten that she wasn't wearing gloves... and now that Terra took notice of her.. glove-ness-less, her hands felt bare and light.

"What kind of tree are we getting this year?" Robin asked as he walked over.

Both Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned, apparently they had talked about this, because that was a grin in usion that scared everyone. "We want the BIGGEST tree we can get." Beast Boy stated.

"...Why?"

"Well, think of it man! Last year we got a normal tree. And we are not normal people... so what sense does it make to throw a poor normal tree in with us? It is just out of place." Cyborg reasoned. But Robin, (and Raven) where both looking at them with flat looks.

"How about we get one thats a little bigger than last years, but I don't thing we need a huge one!" Robin reasoned right back.

"Define a little bigger." Beast Boy raised his eye brow.

"Seven foot, tops." Again, Robin's voice went flat as he started towards the tree lot, the other Titan's and Terra followed. Beast Boy waited up for her, looking over his shoulder and grinning until Terra had caught up before offering her his arm.

"You keep shaking."

Terra stopped and looked down at his arm, he was too sweet. "Thanks." She smiled faintly as she linked her arm with his and leaned against him before they continued the search for the Christmas tree. Her legs where weak, and they hurt. It wasn't like a slashed in the arm kinda hurt, it was a tired and worn out one. The pain felt like a huge amount of weight being pushed down against her thin legs, and the feeling that she would give out any minute. Beast Boy helped though, she could feel the way his arm was holding her up... he had gotten stronger since she last saw him. She didn't know why, but it made her blush lightly when she felt his strong arm holding her up and it made her grin like a little girl.

For a minute she forgot they where walking right behind all the others and let her eyes close a minute as she leaned her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Terra grinned when she felt the warmth spiral up her cheek and to the rest of her face as her spare hand also caught hold of his arm and gripped it lightly. While her eyes where closed, Terra let Beast Boy guide her through the cold darkness she was feeling, trusting him to not let go or let her stumble blindly into more danger. She trusted him to keep his grip on her, and to keep her warm when she was feeling weak.

And when Terra thought about it... that had a dual meaning, all those did. At least for the moment, as she felt her fragile emotions jump a step in healing. She grinned shyly to herself again as she felt her pink blush deepen over her cheeks as her stomach tingled.

* * *

Ack, this got longer than I was planning, so the Christmas Tree Hunting will have to wait ti'll next chapter xP

Thanks for the fast reviews guy- y'all rock! WHOOT

Btw: I don't know if I am going to be able to update "Walking Side Lines" until after Christmas, the holidays are sneaking up on me and this fic needs so much more work xD


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight:_

Cyborg looked over his shoulder, okay, where did his little green buddy go? He searched through each of his friends until he saw Beast Boy a little ways back... and Terra. Okay, so he did smirk with the thought of maybe busting into their la-la land and totally ruining the moment with some totally awful joke. But he shook his head and looked away instead, unless anyone else took notice of the two, Cy was going to leave them alone.

Just for now, ONLY for now. Thats because he figured a _few_ special moments wouldn't hurt to let go by. Christmas spirit, ya know?

Terra opened her eyes a tiny bit, just so that she could peak out at the others. With their backs to her she closed her eyes again and snuggled closer into Beast Boy's shoulder. He really should change he clothes more often... or clean them... this part of his jacket smelled like rancid milk, or soy milk, or whatever the heck he had spilled and smelled like rancid milk. She pulled away a little bit and then re put herself in a different spot on his shoulder, because dude... that little patch really stunk.

She didn't let go of him though, because his touch was warming more than just her arm. It was a feeling she rarely felt, and never had before she had met him years ago. She could go into a huge page's worth about much she loved the feeling, and the dude who gave it to her. And for some really weird reason... Terra had a feeling that some people watching her... wanting her to go into a whole pages worth about that tingly feeling. Though when she looked around, she only spotted a few people- who wern't even looking at her.

Terra shrugged it from her mind for the most part, even though the feeling that her life was becoming an open story that people where reading... maybe right now... was creepy.

Instead, she sighed happily and pushed up from his arm, though her grip around him tightened. The small snuggle moment had left her giddy and full of life, despite obvious life-issues she was sure to have. Shyly, her blue eyes drifted towards Beast Boy again, he wasn't facing her, but she knew he was watching. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew. Man, he was so cute, she meant SUPER cute, over-adorable-so-that-it-needed-to-be-illegal cute. With her stomach twisting back and forth from that tingle of excitement he had made rush through her, Terra wanted to just reach over and kiss him until she was out of breath and fainted.

But that might freak him out...

or not... he was _Beast Boy_... _hint-hint._

Terra looked back away and sighed again as her grin widened, right now it was impossible not to be happy. She looked around as slowly the snow started falling again. It was light though, and just barley brushed over her and the other Titan's. It was the soft and powdery type, the one that wasn't really cold when it was left on your shoulders, but was heavy and thick enough to have a solid look against what it was on.

"Hey guys! Check this one out!" Rang Cyborg's voice with excitement.

Terra shifted her eyes to Beast Boy, she had felt him start ahead before he had stopped himself. Willing to stay with Terra, though she knew he wanted to run over and see what was so cool. With a grin she uncoiled her arm from his and stepped back to the side a bit. She smiled when he looked to her. "Well, go on! You have my permission."

He grinned. "Gee, thanks." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Don't get sassy with me," Terra joked as she threw her hands to her hips and tilted her neck a bit in a 'boss' sorta way. "Now get your cute butt over there and-"

"You think my butt's cute?" His brow tilted up wards a bit as the grin on his face turned into a more toothy looking one.

Terra paused, her hands falling from her hips to her sides as her cocky look fell as well. Slowly a blush heated her face. "That is not what I said!"

"Uh- yeah it is."

"But thats not what I meant!" She argued, trying to defend herself against humility.

Beast Boy's face fell, though Terra knew it was a fake hurt-look... it made her feel bad. "So you _don't_ think my butt is cute?"

"Beast Boy!" She whined. "I meant it as an expression-"

With another roll of his eyes, the green shape-shifter's face changed again this time to his joking look. His whole head moved this time as his eyes twirled for a short second then rested again on the blushing girl in front of him. "Well duh, Ter, I figured that. You meant it as an expression towards my totally cute butt."

"You know what?" Terra let her face drop into a frustrated one as her eyes shot daggers at him. "Just go over there and pick out a tree with Cyborg."

"No no no, I need a peace of mind now." Beast Boy said innocently. "Do you, or don't you think my butt is cute?"

With a loud and pitched grunt that almost sounded like a pig squeal, Terra let one hand travel to her face and slide down it. "YES! OKAY?! YES YOUR BUTT IS CUTE!! IT'S SMALL AND TIGHT AND REALLY REALLY CUTE!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" ... Terra paused, taking back her breath to recover from her sudden scream before standing up straight and taking a quick and shy glance around. Along with the Titans... just about everyone in the tree place was staring at her.

"If your going to be talking about that, make sure we can't hear it." Raven commented flatly.

"Seriously." They thought they heard Robin grumble.

Beast Boy smiled though, obviously happy now as he backed the first few steps then turned around and ran over to see what Cyborg had found so interesting. Terra though, staggered behind, her face was even redder now as her arms hugged her sides. Was it possible for her to have screamed anything more embarrassing?... no, no probably not. Darn that stupid, cute, but stupid little ... little... BUTT HEAD.

Mature, isn't it?

Terra sighed and shook her head, letting her hair dance around her head and flirt in the air for a moment before she quickened her pace to catch up with the others. She kept her distance though, letting a invisible barrier block her without challenge. Her cold fingers where cramped up into her armpits as she tried to keep them warm, as every breath she let loose could be seen flaunting on the winds own breath in a crispy white. She watched as her breath would linger for a seconds time before fading back away into nothing, like a short balled of life and death and the invisible trail that couldn't be seen after either.

Trying to think of something a little more cheery, she looked back up and over at the boys. Past Raven's shoulder, and further ahead of Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg where looking up at possibly the biggest 'Christmas tree' Terra had ever seen.

Beast Boy was smiling like a little kid as he tilted his head back as far as it would go. "Dude. This is like, perfect."

"Tell me about it." Cyborg agreed. "Can you just picture all the stuff we could put on this thing?"

"Yeeaaah..." Beast Boy awed in his childish fashion. But of course Robin had to break the party as he shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Guys, I said seven foot. This thing is like, almost twelve!"

The two Titan's turned to Robin with blank faces. "So?" Cyborg asked.

Robin cocked the side of his mask up. "So, that means we are not getting this thing."

"Why?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Because I said _seven_ foot, _tops_! that means, no_ twelve _foot trees."

"When do we listen to you, outside of battle?" A smirk crawled up the shape-shifters face. Robin grunted as his look hardened.

"Where would we put it?!"

"I was hoping the rec room." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"No." Robin said again, this time with a firm tone. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, we are_not _getting this tree. It's too big! We don't need a really big one."

"But-" Cyborg started, but Robin cut him off quickly. "Lets just get a regular sized tree." Both of the two boys glanced at each other. Like some unspoken language they agreed and turned back to Robin and nodded.

"Then I guess we keep looking." Beast Boy sighed as he trudged off a little ways. The rest of the Titan's and Terra followed without really any pity as they walked to the 'normal' trees as Cyborg put it. The green teen looked around at him, his mouth shifting from side to side as he considered them. He had to get the perfect tree, because he wanted everything about this Christmas to be perfect for Terra. He wasn't too worried about picking out another tree though, a plan was already made to get the perfect tree. He just had to find a semi- good one to make Robin happy for now. He reached out and brushed a ever-green for a moment, nah... this one was too... well he didn't know, it just wasn't right.

He looked to the side for a moment and grinned before walking over and picking up the poor sapling. "Hey guys, what about this?" Beast Boy laughed as he raised the tree up with on hand and pointed with the other.

"Does this look like a Charlie Brown cartoon to you?" Cyborg said.

"It's cute." Beast Boy argued. He looked at the 'Charlie Brown' tree, it was short and scrangly. If that was even a word, but to Beast Boy it seemed like a fitting word, real or not.

"I like it, it's small, not noticeable... and I wont have to get you two anything under it." Raven smirked in her sort of fashion, no one knew how she pulled it off but though her lips where twitched up in her sarcasm she still seemed emotionless.

Beast Boy set the tree down and let his arms go to his sides as he put on his innocent face. "Aw, Rae, you know you just want to get me lots of stuff this year! I mean, who wouldn't want to spoil the cute little puppy-dude?" He blinked three times, trying to be cute.

"No." Raven raised her eye brow as her smirk fell and her lips returned to their straight and quiet position.

"Thats what you said last year."

"And I only got you a 'math book for dummy's' book." She said as her brows lowered back to a straight line.

"Which," Beast Boy snorted as his cute face dropped. "I might add was totally stupid and made NO sense."

"What about this one?" Starfire asked brightly. Beast Boy looked over at the tree was pointing to... when okay actually it was a bush. He grinned with humor though Robin beat him to the rejection.

"Starfire, thats not a Christmas tree." He said softly. "It's a bush."

Star looked down at it and snorted. "What is the difference?"

"...well..." Robin shifted his look to the others who backed away. He grunted towards them before turning back to Starfire. "Well, for starters they grow different and-"

Beast Boy lost interest in the conversation as he looked back away. At first he just looked over at the trees, all frosted with fresh snow (which was still coming down). The floor was already covered in it, spare the foot prints that where scattered over in random patterns. For another moment his eyes just followed the random patterns as his arms hugged his sides to block away the bite of the wind. He shivered without real reason then looked over and at his group of friends. His green eyes quicky picked out the one he was looking for. Softly he padded across the snow and bounded the last few feet and stopped a little ways from her and smiled.

"See any trees you want?"

Terra shook her head. "I don't care." She grinned up at him, moving a little closer.

"Aw, c'mon, you know you want to help. 'Sides,you have as much say in what tree we get as anyone else." He grinned, but quickly he frowned again as he watched Terra loose her grin and look away aimlessly. He noticed her sensitivity towards any kind of equal treatment, his face softened with sympathy. He found himself right, he saw Terra equal with everyone else, but closer to him in that special way. She didn't seem to though, when she looked away like that with her small frown, and when her eyes turned to an icy color he knew that she was holding everything against herself. He could see it, plain as day and cold as night.

With soft hands, Beast Boy reached over and grabbed her arms and pulled her hands free from their hiding. Then slid his grip to her bare fingers and wrapped his gloved ones around them, it worked in getting her attention and Terra looked to him with her pale face. He didn't grin right away, instead he held her still in his gaze and fought against her cold barrier with his warm face before a small grin appeared over his face.

This time though, Beast Boy was having trouble breaking past her wall. She was strong against his attempts this time though something deep inside her was calling for his help and salvation. He felt it, like an instinct of protection he could heard her quiet cry. He reached towards it, but his grip wasn't able to go deep enough and soon Terra turned back away and took her hands back from his and stepped away.

Beast Boy stared at her with confusion. Everything about her confused him and pushed and pulled, with and against him. It was a tricky game of cat and mouse, but he wasn't sure who was who.

Whenever he parted from her, she became a different person... she just seemed not totally there. Half gone, half dead. Another breath on the winter's wind, lingering for moments as pieces where being taken away one at a time. Waiting for him to take hold of her before she was blown away all together. Standing with an quiet scream and muffled sob, that was the impression Beast Boy got as he looked at Terra. Limply standing against the tree's and snow, a pale blue sky overhead and a soft wind that played with her hair.

Beast Boy sighed then walked ahead and stood in front of her. He didn't say anything, didn't smile, didn't reach out. Instead he stood there, waiting for her to accept him. He wanted her to make a move, he wanted to see her want his help. Beast Boy needed to know that she could see him... in a light that few people would understand if not in her position.

Slowly Terra turned back to him. Her face was tinted with color as she blended with the pale day around them. She considered him for a moment, making her eyes stay focused on him for what seemed like hours. Then, with a few careful steps Terra walked up to him and bowed her head with a heavy sigh. Beast Boy then smiled, so softly that it took smiling to a whole new level. His warm hand again wrapped over her own as she looked at him in the face. She grinned faintly as her fingers curled around his hand.

* * *

Okay, I am starting to wonder if I am ever going to get to Christmas xD  
In reply to the reviews, I dunno if there really is a place called Mt. Booger, but there IS a sign I pass every weekend that says "Have a happy Mt. Booger Christmas" and it is really stupid. I'm going to run it over one of these days xD 

I havn't been doing this- I keep forgetting. SO NOW FOR THE ENDING WORDS OF UTTER DRAMA!

---  
How will Terra's state of insecurity effect the later chapters?  
Will she get better or worse?  
Is Beast Boy going to be able to bring her back every time?

What about the giant Christmas Tree?!  
Will Raven get Beast Boy a present this year?!  
Does Terra also know that we are reading her story, because it really is an open book?!  
IS THERE REALLY A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A TREE AND A BUSH?!?!?!?!?!

---

Okay done now xD Those are so much fun. Don't forget to review! I LOVE TO GET REVIEWS! x)


	10. Chapter Nine

Whoo... this is a long chapter. Or uh- longer than the usual ones xD

AND IT IS OFFICIAL EVERYONE! This fic as a theme song!! "All I want for Christmas" by My Chemical Romance. Heehee, the tune and beat and lyrics match pretty well x) Random info.

* * *

_Chapter Nine:_

"Where are we stopping next?" Beast Boy asked as the T-car drove down the city streets. He leaned forward in his middle spot so that his head poked up front between Cyborg and Raven.

"I think we we're going to go ahead and do some shopping. So probably Wall-mart." Cyborg said without moving his eyes from the road, which was like Rush Hour 24/7 with the holidays coming up so fast. For a moment though, he glanced in his mirror at Terra before turning his eyes to the road once more as he gently applied the brakes. "We should probably find you some more clothes anyways, Ter." He smiled in that big-brother sorta way.

Terra looked up as she had been gazing out the window like a zombie. For a minute she looked to Cyborg blankly with her arm still resting under the window and her hand open as if she where still holding her head up. "Hmh?" She mumbled before blinking again and then snapping back into the real world. "Oh... why?"

"We came up with the idea, that for a few days of the year- we are actually going to change out of uniform." Cyborg grinned with his low played joke. The car started back down the road again as he continued. "Everyone else will too, who's coming to the party."

"Party?" Terra bit her lip. "You're having a party?"

"Christmas eve, party." Cyborg nodded.

Beast Boy sat back a little bit and threw his hands in the air without missing a beat. "WHOO! PAR-TAY!" He screamed in joy. "Up ti'll one AM, or later and dancin' and eating and uh-... eating! Getting hyped on sugar! Dude, this is going to be so cool." He chimed.

Raven glanced at him for a moment, "don't yell like that again." She grumbled as her hand rubbed against the ear Beast Boy had screamed in.

Terra didn't look excited though. "Who's all going to be there?"

"Anyone who wants to come." Cyborg informed, again his eyes passing to Terra for a moment.

Starfire giggled in her excitement though as her hands clapped lightly. "Oh, friend! It shall be so much fun! And you will be able to meet the other Titan's as well!!" She turned to Terra with bright eyes.

"Other... Titan's?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded as he looked up and counted everyone on his fingers. "You got the east dudes, and Jericho and Argent and Kid Flash and Jinx now- er... sorta. She's almost there. Oh and we got uh- Harold and Pantha and umm..." Beast Boy bit the corner of his lip before then continuing "I think some new girl is going to meet us all, and uh- Hot spot-"

Terra just stared at him blankly. When did all these guys become Titan's?... suddenly Terra felt like she had been gone longer than two years... it felt like forever. All these people where Titan's, all these people where obviously trusted and a part of one of the best teams on earth... all these people where something she wasn't. Terra sunk in her seat and faced the back seat in front of her as her face dropped. On Christmas Eve she was going to be in a room with a ton of people that where all above her in status and trust, she was going to the lowest and most looked down upon person there. And what if they knew about her past? What if they knew all the things she had done, and treated her like it?

Without knowing it, Terra groaned and closed her eyes. This time of year was supposed to be the best, but right now it seemed like the worst. For a moment Terra wished she had just stayed in that stone, in her deep and starving sleep... she wanted to be alone and encased in a prison. She wanted to be able to keep everyone away from herself and just stare into nothing.

Quickly she tried to put that thought back away, knowing that it was cowardly and selfish to think that. But her heart could not deny it, and her mind was forced to acknowledge it... Terra wanted to be as far away from everyone as possible, she wanted to run, she wanted to hide. She was a coward, she was selfish and she was stupid, those three _wonderful_ qualties where what got her into this whole mess, and now she was suffering the prices of it. Even if it didn't look like it on the outside, she was in quiet torture.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked softly as he looked to her, noting that she had gone quiet and was staring without emotion at the back seat. "Are you okay?" The others passed glances towards the blonde as well, though Cyborg was forced to look back to the road ahead.

Without a verbal answer, Terra picked herself up and leaned against Beast Boy's shoulder and sighed softly as her eyes closed. As she did, Raven and Starfire turned their attention back away, as if to give the two as much privacy as they could get in the small car.

Beast Boy looked down at the geomancer with a worried expression, she had been spacing out all day, acting like she was going in and out of her own little world. Quietly he was kinda scared she was going to try blocking him and the others out, and he knew that if she did that than Terra would start thinking about running off, and then once she thought about it she would get short tempered. She would yell and cry and then just go quiet before she took off again. Though a little proud with himself for knowing Terra so well, it scared him at the same time. Right now though all he could offer her was comfort, so he did his best and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small half-hug with a firm hand. Making her shoulder bones stick up and poke at his hand.

If they had been alone, he probably would have talked to her in his best charming/soft/cute voice, but they wern't, and he knew that the others where interested and would be listening despite their own efforts, so he just settled with his hand on Terra's shoulder.

The rest of the ride was short and soon the Titan's had pulled into the Wall-Mart parking lot. Robin revved his bike one last time before shutting it off next to the T-car, and nimbly hopping from the seat as the teenagers flew out of the car.

Beast Boy got out Starfire's side and gently closed the door behind him before then walking around the rear end of the car and quickly opening Terra's door for her. He grinned as she softly smiled towards him.

"You didn't have to do that." She said as she stepped out and straightened herself up.

"That's what makes it cute." Beast Boy winked before closing the door and dashing off after his friends. When he caught up, he wiggled into the middle of the group. Between Cyborg, so that Robin and Starfire where on his right and Raven lingering behind them a little ways. His ear twitched as he listened to Terra's boots patter over the pavement as she caught up, though staggered behind them like a lost puppy.

"We need ham." Cyborg started. And those words started it, for they where words of WAR!

Beast Boy slanted his brows into a look that agreed with the whole 'war' idea. With one eye brow tilted down and one up, his mouth cocked into a cute, but menacing expression. "Dude, ham? We always have ham!"

Cyborg didn't take notice of the look. "Yeah... and?"

"Why don't we try something like tofu-"

"Do not even start that." The robotic human growled slowly as he shook his finger towards his green friend.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and snorted. "I am simply saying that we should consider possibly trying a healthier diet, that of which does not include animal products."

"A lot of big words in there." Raven said with amusement from behind. "How much brain power did that take?"

"Besides Beast Boy," Robin reasoned. "While you go on about that whole healthy thing, keep in mind that would mean taking out all the candy."

"...Uh, excuse me!" Beast Boy turned that look towards Robin, who raised his brow in answer. "According to the food group things, candy is a very important part of a healthy teen aged diet!"

"What food pyramid are _you_ talking about?" Robin shook his head.

"The one and only BEAST BOY food thing." He grinned suddenly.

"And _that_ is why we don't follow it." Robin said as they entered Wall-Mart and shrugged away the conversation.

The store was busy, of course. As they walked in they started in the fresh produce aisles, sorta, all that stuff was to the right and only feet away. To the left registers rang and whirled as people rushed through them as fast as they could. A little ways ahead was the clothing, to straight though and the aisles led down through the Wall-Mart.

"So how are we doing this?" Robin asked as he glanced around at his teammates.

Starfire quicky pulled a GIANT list out of what seemed like no-where and held it in front of her and looked it over for a few minutes. She then turned to Robin. "We need clothing for Terra, food for the celebration, and presents for Beast Boy. According to the list of items, apparently we must find the Game station 3, and the twenty games listed below. Along with the listed action figures, and a bowl of green M and Ms."

Robin raised his brow again. "Star, can I see that for a minute." She nodded and handed it over. The leader took the list and looked it over. Mainly just the part where Beast Boy's messy hand writing had been scribbled over what used to be blank spaces. Slowly he looked up and then over at Beast Boy, who smiled a guilty one and waved.

"Heh heh... Santa might figure out I've been... kinda-bad this year... so I thought I'd try to improvise."

"No."

"But Roooobbbiiin-!"

Robin sighed folded the list back up and let it hang in his hand, then shook his head and brushed away the list issue. "Anyways, lets split up and get this over with."

"I shall take Terra for the finding of the clothing." Starfire volunteered, glancing over her shoulder and towards her blonde friend with a smile.

"Alright, the rest of you can come help pick out the food." Robin said with a heavy sigh. This was never the most fun... this was probably the worst part besides the actual cooking of the food. His friends could take on _any_ deamon, masked guy, and acid monster thrown at them any day with some of the best teamwork ever. But agreeing on food? Forget it.

Beast Boy watched as the majority of the Titan's started towards the food and Starfire floated towards the left, where the clothing was. Terra passed him with hesitation, her eyes looking into him so that he could feel her worried vibe. He could tell she didn't want to go somewhere without him, not yet. Still, she turned her face away and slowly followed Star and pulled her black hoodie over her head to hide her face.

With a sigh, and at first a heavy heart Beast Boy started after his alien friend as well. "Starfire! Wait up! I'm coming too!" He shouted as he picked his feet up and caught up. As he did, Terra turned to him, and smiled softly. That suddenly made it worth it, as he was going to miss out picking out food... THE FOOD! The CHRISTMAS food, the most important food of the year!

But ah well... he guessed shopping for clothing wasn't so bad. More so since it was for Terra- hey look! Underwear!

Suddenly and loudly Beast Boy slapped his palm against his face and shut his eyes on instinct. He couldn't help it he had dirty thoughts sometimes! He dragged his hand down his face and grunted with himself. Then noticing that Starfire and Terra where looking at him.

"Friend, are you alright?"

Beast Boy grinned suddenly. "Yeah, I'm cool." He looked around at the racks he found himself with all of the sudden. Right now, they where in the shirts. Lots of shirts... dang... who made all these? And ew... who would _want_ some of these? And some even- he admitted against his boyish pride... some of these shirts he wanted. Ha ha, even though it was for girls, Happy Bunny's cracked him up.

"So... what kinda party is going to be?" Terra asked sheepishly as she gripped her arm and looked to one of her friends and then to the other. She was assuming casual though... since the Titan's did not seem like the formal type. Thankfully, because she hated dresses.

"Nothing fancy," Beast Boy said as he looked through some cool looking long sleeved shirts. His fingers picking off some so that he could find different ones. "Pants and a shirts are all we require." He laughed.

"Okay then..." Terra stood up a little straighter and cleared her throat as she looked around and started rubbing her palms together. Beast Boy's light joking and laughing had cleaned her mood up a little bit as she grinned. "Let's get started!"

So then that started. Though what should have been an easy-peasy task turned into a all out battle against different types of clothing. Starfire and Beast Boy where the armies that where going one-on-one as they picked out completely different outfits and pieces of clothing. Leaving Terra right in the middle of the war as she was forced to choose sides and then thrown back in the middle of the fray. Usually, the two Titan's where the nicest and friendliest ones of the whole group. But when it came to Terra, they usually butted heads back and forth in what was probably going to be a never-ending war.

If anime had it's way, it would have shown Starfire and Beast Boy on either side of the screen, a red and frustrated back round as the two little cherbies would throw clothing towards the middle. A smaller cherbi Terra with her arms held out in front of her, would be holding the huge pile of clothing to choose from as a sweat drop the size of a sink would slowly go down her face.

"Oh! What about this one?" Starfire piped as she held a white blouse in front of Terra's face and grinned. The blouse was trimmed with a silvery gray and had a fancy red flower patterns going across the chest.

Terra cringed, it was a cool looking blouse... really. But... it just wasn't her. Just a little too much on the girl side for Terra to think that it would look good on her and still show her personality. She shook her head 'no.' "Eh, I don't think that one is... you know... me." She shrugged.

Starfire grunted and then hurried back to the other ones she had been looking at. Terra watched her with a sorry expression, she hated being the center of attention, and also hated making Starfire frustrated of disappointed, it made her feel bad.

"Hey Terra!" Beast Boy cried as he ran forward with a red long-sleeved shirt. At first glance it didn't look bad, but when he stopped in front of her and Terra got a closer look at it, she blushed. It had a rather large collar... like... dipping down into the chest kinda opening.

Quickly trying to hide the pink flush on her cheeks, Terra fingered her hair so it fell down into her face and left her eyes peaking out. "Beast Boy-... thats... No." She said firmly and pointed a sassy finger towards him.

"Why not?" He asked innocently as he glanced at the shirt.

"It's... It's... just look at it! No." Terra crossed her arms, sometimes she wondered if he just did things like that without thinking about it... probably. She had to admit to herself though, it was kinda cute.

Beast Boy whined before pouting back off to put the shirt back and then dig through another set. As he did, his face cringed as he tried to think what Terra would want for a shirt. Then it hit him, if he couldn't even help her pick out a shirt... HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO GET HER A PRESENT?! Arg... this was going to be a hard Christmas...

He grunted with himself as for now he just tried to continue to look for a shirt. Maybe just something simple, now that he thought about it Terra liked simple clothing, right?

But if he tried to get her something simple, then would he be calling her like... boring of plain? But if he got her something more complicated looking... what if she thought he was calling her a complicated person?! Or what if it was just an ugly shirt and-

AHHH! HIS BRAIN! IT BUURRRNNED!

Beast Boy moaned and just threw his face down into the pile of ruffled shirts and pouted for a moment. Not really giving a care about the people that where passing by and shooting him very weird looks of both concern and even slight humor. But he just continued pouting and thinking, why was it hard to shop for girls? No wait, why was it hard to shop for girls you thought you knew so well and really liked? WHY?! WHHHYYY?!?!

And what about the sizes? Well, that shouldn't be to hard. Beast Boy sighed as he lifted himself back up and looked down at the clothing still. Terra would probably be a small... Kay maybe an extra small. But should he get her something tight? Or loose and baggy? Long sleeved, short sleeved, sweater or tank top.

"Okay, calm down Garfield... just think about it." He mumbled slowly as he took in a deep breath. Terra liked long sleeved shirts, usually tight, she also liked shorts... but it was too cold for those. Something tom-boyish, a little rugged but still enough to make her look like a girl. Simple, but not plain, and the colors red, black and yellow where preferred, and denim.

Beast Boy smiled with himself, score! Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all!

What if her style had changed though?

Like a flash his face dropped back to the small frown and worried face. Even though he had argued with himself for ten minutes, and come to a reason... he still didn't know what to do... Next time, Beast Boy told himself, he was so just helping get food.

Terra hummed to herself as she tried on another outfit Starfire had picked out. The dressing room was a good size so she moved around freely as she then looked up at the mirror and at herself. Terra had forgotten to lock the door, but Starfire was out there in front of it, so she didn't worry about it really.

Her face cringed, purple was not her color, that was for sure. And these jeans just seemed to... new. The dark blue that had no scruffs or wear on them just didn't look good on her. She sighed and started to tug the clothing off right as another outfit was swung over the top of her door. Terra rolled her eyes and then looked back down at her pants as she tried tugging them off.

"_I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight, what more can I do, all I want for Christmas is..._"She hummed out the rest of the song as she finished pulling the tight jeans off and grabbed the next pair from the top and then the shirt. As she continued to change, Terra thought more on the song and smiled to herself in that girly way, she couldn't help it!

Terra took a step back and looked in the mirror. Uhh... Okay, she hadn't noticed the sweater Star had picked out was red with the orange frills stitched acrossed it. The jeans, she reasoned though where cool! Quickly Terra pulled the ugly shirt off and just examined the jeans. They where tight, and almost brown as if they had been worn a million times and scraped acrossed the ground. They where cool though.

As she stood there, Terra looked her small body over. Her work-out bra wasn't really having to cover much, she noted with disappointment, and her jeans hugged against her hips. She cringed as she took note that she looked like a pile of bones. Thinner than a twig, and not in the good way. Her ribs showed, her arms where thin and sickly and her head looked a little too big for her body.

_Not to self, never go anorexic_. She tried to humor.

"Well?" Starfire's voice came from outside the door, impatience tinting her tone.

"I like the jeans."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope, just the jeans." Terra twirled around again as she looked over the back.

"Then we must simply find the right top then!" The red-head said with excitement. Their was a pause, "No friend do no lean on that!" She screeched, making Terra turn around right as the door was pushed open and Beast Boy yelped as he fell back wards into the room, he caught himself in time though and stumbled back to catch balance. He glanced behind him and his face dropped to a "Uhh" look.. Acting on instinct, Terra screeched and and swiftly threw her fist out and punched the teenager in the face.

"AHH!" Beast Boy yelled as he stumbled back and Starfire quickly closed the door as her green friend pressed his hands over his eye. "I think it's swelling!" He whined.

Terra threw her shirt back on and grabbed her hoodie before rushing out of the room. "Beast Boy! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" She asked hurriedly as she reached over and touched his arm. "Let me see."

He hesitated for a moment before lowering his hands, and frowning as both girls cringed.

"Well... it's not a black eye..." Terra laughed a fake one. "More like... a really dark green eye..."

"You gave me a black eye?" Beast Boy gaped.

With a snort Terra pulled her arms across her chest and tilted her chin up. "Well, thats what you get for barging in like that."

"I didn't know it wasn't locked." He grumbled as a faint blush sprayed his face. "Anyways," He sighed as he held a shirt up. "I found one you might like."

Terra blinked and let her arms fall as she took the shirt from him and looked it over. "Dude, that's so... cute!" It was black, long sleeved and a little tight so that it would show off whatever figure she had left. It had a V neck, but to go underneath it was a red tank top. She liked it, simple but cool.

After she had run in and tried it on, Terra said it was a done-deal and she had the outfit she wanted. So she held her outfit in one hand and walked to Beast Boy's left as they headed towards the check-out aisle. She wasn't smiling anymore though, she hadn't put her hood back up and people where looking at her. Not in the good "Merry Christmas" sorta way either, it was more of accusing and gapping looks. They knew who she was.

"Did you see that? It's _her_." One women had whispered. Terra had tried to ignore the comments she heard from behind her, but she couldn't, they where more hurtful reminders.

"She's back."

"I thought she was dead."

"Should someone call the police?"

Terra reached over and gripped Beast Boy's arm, she knew he had heard them. He had to of, and right now she didn't want to feel alone. He glanced to her and smiled and tensed his arm around her grip. Terra wanted to pull her hood back up, but she felt like that would be too much like hiding in shame, so resisted against it.

"Excuse me."

Terra stopped and looked to the side where a little girl stood. Her brown curly hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and her bright brown eyes stared up at Terra. She was cute really, and couldn't be over six. Tucked under her arm was a green object, probably a stuffed animal. Terra looked around before wiggling her hand from Beast Boy and turning to the little girl as she brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Um, yeah?"

"Are you Terra?" She asked innocently.

The geomancer sighed and closed her eyes, opening them again weakly. It was just a little kid, she wasn't going to take out emotional problems on the little thing. So smiled faintly. "Yep."

The little girl grinned. "I knew you would come back!" She said brightly as her face lit up. "No one else believed me, but I knew you would. I was right too! You used to be my favorite!"

Terra just stared in shock, her eyes blinking as her mouth gaped open.

"Here," She said as she handed Terra the little toy she had been holding, a green teddy bear. "I've been waiting to give that to you. I thought you would like it," she was looking at the toy as Terra took it. "Because I heard that you like BB." She looked up at Terra and winked in that cute way little kids do. "You better hang onto him, he's ah keeper."

Terra bit her lip as a warm feeling flooded her stomach. She held the bear in both hands then looked down at the little girl. "Thank... you..."

"Merry Christmas, Terra." She said sweetly before running off to re-join her mom, who stood a little ways away smiling. The little girl turned around half way and waved Terra's way as her other hand gripped her mothers.

Terra turned back to her friends, holding the bear and looking down at it. No one had ever given her a present before... and she didn't know how to react.

"She was, quite adorable, yes?" Starfire asked softly.

"Yeah," Terra grinned, "she's cute."

"Hey guys! You took this long to get done?" Cyborg asked as he walked towards them. Pushing a shopping cart over filled with food, Robin and Raven where behind him with the same loads.

Raven looked annoyed as her brow twitched, "_Someone_ went a little over-board." She muttered.

Cyborg snorted, "super hero's, encase you didn't notice, eat a lot."

Robin ignored them, as usual, and glanced at Terra. "Hey, where'd you get that?" He nodded towards the stuffed animal.

"Some kid gave it to me." She said, glancing up at Robin.

"Okay," Robin then looked to Beast Boy. "What happened to your eye?"

"Yeah, did the clothes hangers attack you or something?" Cyborg joked.

"Ha-ha," The shape-shifter snorted, but didn't answer the question as he lifted a hand to feel his eye, yeah... it was a little swollen.

No one questioned them anymore as they started loading the food onto the little strip that carried it to the cashier... who looked like he just wanted someone to shoot him.

Beast Boy watched then took a step towads Terra and set a hand on her arm. "Are you feeling okay?"

Terra cringed and looked up at him. "Just... a little overwhelmed I think..."

"Do you want to go home and rest?" He asked softly.

"Not by myself." She joked weakly.

"I'll go with." He grinned. Terra just shrugged, but he knew she wanted to leave so turned to the others. "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna take Terra back to the tower."

Robin looked over as the other three continued to load the food onto the belt. "Oh, okay... we we're going to go out for pizza or something though." He turned to Terra. "Sure you don't want to stick around a little bit? Get something to eat?" He said it in a way that noted he wanted her to get as much to eat as possible. But Terra shook her head 'no.'

"I'm not feeling too good... the excitement is getting to me." She joked, but Robin nodded in understanding.

"Alright, we'll meet up with you guys later then." He said. Beast Boy nodded before taking Terra's hand and smiled before leading her towards the exit. Terra hugged the teddy bear close, though it wasn't very soft and felt like it had been taken everywhere with it's old owner, she found a small bit of comfort in it, a small bit of acceptance. Her eyes glanced down at her hand that was adjoined to Beast Boy's, the teddy bear though didn't match the glow of power she felt at her hand though, still she treasured it.

* * *

Here we go again- 

Who is this 'new girl' who is coming to the Christmas Party?  
How will the Party go?  
Will Terra be accepted?

What will Beast Boy and Terra do with the tower all to themselves?  
How dirty is Tia willing to be with this fic? (Jk jk xD I'll keep it pretty clean ;)  
WILL THIS DAY EVER BE OVER?!


	11. Chapter Ten

_Chapter Ten:_

It was dark outside when Beast Boy and Terra had gotten back to the tower. The shape-shifter had flown Terra over, since both noted that she didn't seem able to use her powers, and even if she could have it would have taken too much energy. They didn't talk about it though, both knowing the subject on her earthly powers was still a fragile thing to bring up, and both where trying to stay in the holiday mood.

After they walked in, their coats had been thrown carelessly over the couch along with Beast Boy's hat and gloves, all wet with snow. Terra's little green teddy bear was perched neatly on the couch, as if watching the TV with it's brown glass eyes. They turned the lights on and decided to hang around in the rec room when Terra brought up cookies for some random reason. With a grin, Beast Boy quickly pointed to the kitchen and suggested they make some for when the others got back. Terra had liked the idea, so with the TV on mute (though still playing to give the room some life) and the radio on the Christmas station, the two teens entered the kitchen to begin the cookie work. Though didn't get far.

"Ugh, you guys moved stuff around." Terra whimpered as she searched through another cupboard.

Beast Boy chuckled to himself before bending down beside Terra and opening the cupboard next to her, and pulling out the sugar. "No we didn't."

Terra closed the cupboard door and looked down at the sugar, than turned to Beast Boy with an annoyed face. "Well... fine then I just got a bad memory." She took the container with one hand and gave him a little shuve with the other.

"Hey! See if I help you anymore." He joked as he stood back up after Terra.

Ignoring him, Terra looked over at the items that where displayed over the counter tops. "Okay, eggs butter, flour sugar..." She pointed to each item in it's turn then paused and turned to Beast Boy. "Do we even know what kind of cookie we are making?"

He shrugged. "No, but we can just throw the stuff together and see what we get."

Terra grinned, "fine, but if they come out toxic, and we end up killing everyone else... then the blame is _so_ on you."

"You helped, I can pin that against you in court." He smirked.

"_I'd_ be smart enough to go underground ti'll the court forgot about me. So HA!" She jabbed a finger at his chest then crossed her arms happily.

"Oh yeah well... well... so what cookie do you want to make?"

"I love it when I beat you in word games."

"You didn't beat me." Beast Boy snorted. "I let you win."

"Either way, thats beating you, Beast Boy."

"Yeah well... well..."

"HA HA! I win again." Terra threw her hands in the air with victory, she would have done a victory dance to go with it, but was cut short as she felt a puff of something smack against her side. Terra let her hands fall as she paused and looked down. There, in a bomb crater like-look was a ton of flour. She blinked and looked up at Beast Boy, who had a white hand. Terra then noted that the flour jar had been opened. "Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did, watcha gonna do about it?" Beast Boy asked in a almost flirty tone as he grinned. Terra let her eyes glance down at the cupboard for a moment, she was onto his game. Then quickly she ducked down, grabbed a refill bag of flour and stood up. One hand opened it while the other held it tucked against her chest. "WAR!" She screamed as she threw a handful towards him.

Beast Boy yelped as the flour flew towards his shoulder. A big packed handful of it slapped against him. Recovering quickly Beast Boy jumped behind the little bar like counter and jammed his hand into his jar of flour before standing up and throwing some towards Terra. Seeing it coming, Terra ducked the attack then stood up and threw some his way, but the shape shifter moved out of the way and the flour exploded into the living area.

Being loyal fans, you can all probably guess how this game went. All over the rec room, the flour was splattered everywhere from the walls to the floor to the tables and furniture. It almost looked like it had snowed inside, and Beast boy and Terra where having snow-ball fights. Everything was, simply put, completely covered in the white soft stuff that is known as baking flour. Even the two teens, who could have been mistaken as wearing cheap ghost outfits as they ran from one hiding place to another, each with their sixth bag of flour. Who knew the Titan's even had that much flour? Well... they had been planning on baking like, a million cookies...

Beast Boy skidded to a stop and jumped behind the couch as he stuffed his hand into his fresh bag of flour. He would have cheated and morph to dodge Terra's attacks, but it would have been hard to keep ahold of the flour as he changed into anything small enough to dodge flour. Besides, it was kinda fun he admitted, getting slammed time after time with the white stuff. He took a deep breath and listened as he heard soft foot steps over the floor. His fingers gripped the flour and his arm tensed as he waited for his oppenit to come into range.

"Beast Boy... I know your back there..." Terra cooed in a soft and almost creepy voice. "So just come out and face your doom."

Tensed and ready to fly out at her, Beast Boy gripped the flour he found suitable and sprang up then threw the flour straight out. At first his face was full out and grinning, but as the flour mearly poofed onto the floor he stopped and looked around. Okay.. Terra was here... he had heard her. Fearing an ambush, Beast Boy looked around the room wildly but didn't see her anywhere. He stepped onto the couch and looked around some more as his face dropped and he looked worried. The room looked like a ghost town- no really it did. Everything was white... man... Robin was going to kill them...

Suddenly, Beast Boy screamed loudly as he felt something grab the front of his shirt and pull him down then tossing him to the side. It was too quick for him to register anything until he was laying on the floor with a surprised face. As he heard laughter, he looked over to the side, Terra had her back against the back of the couch. Her head tilted back as she laughed at him with one hand over her forehead.

"I can't believe _you_ fell for that!" She laughed. She calmed down a bit and looked over at Beast Boy, her face fell like a snap as her eyes grew wide. "Why are you looking at me like that?... Beast Boy... stop that! Really... it's creeping me out... STOP! Dude, I am serious... stop looking at me like that!!... what are you- No. Nooo! NO!!" Terra jumped up and started running. Like a flash Beast Boy was after her, that cute face that meant nothing but trouble on his face as he leaped and tackled her down.

"Pay backs!" He cried before Terra lifted her elbow and popped him in the chin. It made him recoil as she quickly scrambled back to her feet and dashed for her flour-ammo. Beast Boy grabbed her ankle though and Terra screamed as she fell face first onto the floor with a THUMP. Then Beast Boy pulled her over to him in one swift yank then looked down at her with a victorious face.

Terra glared up at him playfully as she pushed him away by the face and again tried to wiggle free from capture. She wasn't fast enough though as he again was able to pin her back down against the floor. With a grunt she reached to push him away again but swiftly Beast Boy caught her hand and pined it to the floor with his cocky face.

"Ha ha, look who's laughing now!" He grinned though didn't laugh loud as they wern't far apart and he didn't want to blow her ears out.

Terra blinked before her brow tensed and her lips formed a wicked little smile. She still had one trick or two up her sleeve. Deciding now was the best time to use it, her legs came up and her knee's tightened against Beast Boy's hips as her hands flew to his arms. Then, in a quick movement Terra rolled to the side and threw Beast Boy under her, both her hands where pressed down against his upper arms as a innocent smile over came her face.

"Cocky much?" She joshed him. She was caught by surprise though as Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and pushed himself forward and sent them both pounding against the floor, though again he had resumed the top space. Terra was a little annoyed as he smiled again and leaned down towards her.

"Yeah well, I got reasons to be cocky." The corner of his lips twitched as he stared down at her in amusement. Terra let the annoyed face slip from her face as she then grinned and blinked as a flirty look flaunted onto her face. It caught Beast Boy by surprise as he blinked and looked down at her, then at her hands as she slid them from his lower waist to his upper chest and her legs tensed up. She knew what he was thinking, and it almost made her feel bad, but he _so_ had this coming. Her fingers curled around the loose part of his shirt and pulled him down a little more until he was close enough to kiss. Terra then smiled and lifted her lips to his ear and whispered sweetly. "Your not that good."

Next thing Beast Boy knew, Terra tucked her feet in under him and her grip tightened as suddenly he was thrown up and to the side. "AHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed before thumping against the floor. He opened his eyes and blinked as Terra walked up and stood over him and lent her hand down.

"Need some help?"

"Thanks to you." Beast Boy joked as he reached and grabbed hold of her hand, but Terra's energy had finally given out from the movement and her too-recent recovering. Her legs gave way as she tried to pull him up and only ended up falling down on top of him. She grunted as she put her hands on either side of him and pushed herself up.

"Sorry." Terra muttered quietly. "Guess my legs are done moving for today."

Beast Boy sat up, his movement pushing Terra back a little ways as she looked away for a moment at the main rec-room door. Beast Boy on the other hand, was looking at Terra with a faint, but noticeable smile. His hands where propped behind him to hold him up as he leaned back from her and studied her figure. She was completely covered in flour, he was too most likely, but he could make out hand prints and smears over her from where they had wrestled. That had been some of the best fun he had had for awhile, that and it had helped simmer the desire he had towards her. Though as soon as he thought that fire had died down a little bit, here he was, sitting here and feeling that fire become kindled within his heart again.

Something about her just turned him on, what it was he didn't know really, it could have been all the little things, or one big thing. Just something sparked him into being even more like himself than usual, she didn't bring anything out in him, she only highlighted it. Terra made his heroic and protective self shine more then before, she cooed him to be more romantic and even better of a friend.

He sighed, somewhat loudly and caught Terra's attention as she turned towards him. She blinked before grinning in a cute way and asking; "What?"

"Hmh?" Beast Boy blinked a few times. "Whats what?"

Terra rolled her eyes. "Why are you staring?"

Using his hands and pushing forward and towards her, Beast Boy grinned faintly. "Why not?" He tilted his head to the side and stopped just inches from her. The temptation was hard to resist when what he was asking for was so clear, Terra let her grin grow a little bit as she leaned towards him and let her mouth open just a little ways. Somehow she just couldn't resist him, she couldn't get enough, a quiet urge she couldn't stop. Dang it, he was just too cute and charming and... green. Hee Hee... yes, she thought the green hair and skin where a turn on. Yeah, that was a weird thing to love about someone... but hey, it was hot and original.

Beast Boy let his eyes drift close as his hand started to raise to her face, but stop midway in quiet shock. His lips danced into and over hers for a brief second that felt like a final connection. For that quick second he tasted her breath on his tounge, and could smell her sweet and earthy scent. He had felt a flare thunder down his spine and then head into his gut as his excitement came to life.

It was ruined though as a loud and high pitched melody rang from his belt. Beast Boy wasn't about to give up the kiss to answer it, but Terra pulled away as it rang. So with an annoyed grunt, he pulled out his T-com and flipped it open. "Whats up?"

"I was just letting you know where almost back at the-... what is all over you?" Robin asked.

"Oh uh-" Beast Boy shifted his glance to Terra for a minute before then turning back to Robin. "It's um... uh."

"Why are their hand prints on your face?... Beast Boy, _what_ are you and Terra doing over there?"

"Umm... So your almost home then?" The green teenager grinned with a guilty face.

"Don't change the subject-"

"Yes? Okay, see you soon! Bye." Quickly Beast Boy switched the T-com off and placed it back on his belt then turned to Terra again, who was biting her lip as she looked over the rec room. After a moment, he did the same and looked at the totally messed up room then down at himself then at the room again. "Well..." He started with mild humor. "I guess this is what you call flour power."

"Ooo." Terra turned to him as she chuckled. "Bad pun."

"Fitting though," Beast Boy looked at her then nodded side-ways at the rest of the room. Terra nodded as she looked back away.

"Yeah..." She paused then sighed. "Should we try to clean it all up?"

"Either that or we try to find a place to hide for when the others get back..."

"Both sounds like a good idea to me." Terra grinned and turned to Beast Boy again. "We're never going to get this all done before they get here, but maybe if we try to clean it up, they wont be so mad."

He shrugged, "works for me." Beast Boy pushed himself up and then looked at Terra and then around at the room then back at her. "Why don't you just rest, you have to be tired... I can work on this."

Terra scoffed. "If there is one thing I can't forget, it's that I know you hate cleaning. I'm not going to make you try to straighten this all up by yourself." Her teeth clenched as she struggled back up to her feet, her balance was off though and her hand quickly reached out and gripped the couch for balance. Beast Boy shook his head and then scoffed as well.

"Ter, just rest." He said softly as he reached over and grabbed her arm to help her balance a little bit. She turned to him sharply with that stubborn face of hers as she snorted.

"No."

"Yes."

"Nooooooooooo."

"Yessssssssssss."

"Beast Boy, I am old enough to decide if I want to clean or not."

"Yeah, but I'm smart enough to know your going to pass out if you try to work." He said with a roll of his eyes before making a quick movement to pick Terra up before she could stop him. One arm held her legs, the other was holding onto her back as he lifted her up as Terra made a squeak of surprise as she quickly grabbed hold of the front of his shirt.

Terra watched as Beast Boy lifted her up over the back of the couch then set her on it gently before recoiling his hands and taking a step back. "Now." He said with a cute tone that made her look back at him. "You stay there until we have to run for our lives."

"Beast Boy!" She whined, but did as he told her and leaned back with crossed arms. Though the green teenager didn't have to suffer the cleaning for long, because faintly he could hear the tramping of feet and the opening and closing of doors. He dropped the broom and rag he had been holding and looked at the main entry with a wide eyed face. Knowing what the reaction was going to be, he ran back over to the couch and leaned over it at Terra.

"Terra! Their coming!" He urged quietly.

Terra popped open one eye, as if she had been sleeping, and looked up at him. She waited a second before lifting herself up. "Already?" She propped herself up on her knee's and looked past Beast Boy and at the door.

"Yeah, we better get out of here." He whispered as he glanced over his shoulder, but as he did the door swished open.

* * *

Okay, that got longer than it was supposed to. xD And since it is almost Christmas already, I decided to just post as-is. So a nice fun chapter, no drama really this time. The drama starts when Robin see's the rec-room. MUAHAHA! 

Okay, since this is kinda a mostly all-humor chapter, just the humor ending quistions for this chapter.

How will Robin and the others react to the mess?  
Is there enough flour to make cookies now?  
Will Beast Boy and Terra escape Robin's wrath?

Seriously, will this day ever end?


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Chapter Eleven_

With the instinct of survival in mind, Terra pulled Beast Boy over the back of the couch and hissed a "SHH" before he protested. Thankfully for both of their lives, he caught on quickly and nodded before he morphed into a small green puppy. Terra pulled her hoodie off the back of the couch as well and let it fall over her and Beast Boy, who snuggled up at her waist to hide. Terra closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was sleeping, and both where struggling not to make any noises to give away their position as they heard Robin yell through out the tower.

**"BEAST BOY!!!!! TERRA!!!"**

Oh man... he used the bold lettering... that wasn't good...

"What happened in here?" Raven snapped in her crackly voice. But Robin was too busy stuttering to answer.

"How did- I thought- what is- why- WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Man, this place is a mess!" Cyborg whined as his heavy foot falls sounded like they headed towards the kitchen area. Terra flinched as she heard foot steps now coming towards the couch, and did her best to freeze as she felt Robin's presence hovering over Beast Boy and herself.

"Terra, you can't possibly be sleeping." He said in a low tone that scared her. Not giving away her 'innocence' though, Terra moaned and blinked before looking up at Robin.

"Wha?"

"You where supposed to be resting." He was still talking in that really low tone... man he could be one scary dude.

"Whats it look like I'm doing!" She moaned before grabbing a couch pillow and holding it to her head. Robin sighed though, he seemed to be giving up on her. Some soft spot had been hit and he couldn't seem to bring himself to yell at Terra while she was still in her state. He knew she had been apart of this, because he doubted highly that Beast Boy had done it himself, or even Silkie. That and of course, Terra seemed to fail to note that she was covered in flour. Whatever.

That still left him one other Titan to yell at though and make clean this mess up. Who thinks of this stuff?! FLOUR?! Honestly...

Well okay, Beast Boy thinks of this stuff, it's what Beast Boy's do. They think up ways to make giant messes. So with a heavy sigh, Robin turned back to Terra and peeled the pillow from on top of her head. "At least tell me where Beast Boy is."

"Why?"

"Because I doubt anyone else is going to help you clean this mess after your done resting. Or go to the store to buy replacement flour, or any of the other chores that he has to do anyways."

"Thats low." She growled as she peeked one eye open and glared up at him.

"I know. Now, where is Beast Boy?"

"That's an international secret." Terra said simply.

"Terra."

"Yes?"

"Just tell me where he is!" Robin moaned as he let one hand make it's way to his forehead in frustration. "I'll find him sooner of later, lets just make it sooner so I can get this over with."

"I like later better."

"_Terra!_"

But she only shook her head slightly before closing her eye again and pretending to drift back to sleep. Robin, with a frustrated grunt turned around and started towards the main door again. Terra peeked her eyes open once more and looked under her hoodie, to where her puppy was hiding.

Heehee..._her_ puppy.

GAH! Back to the story!

Beast Boy stood up and padded his way to the edge of the hoodie's protection and even though his eyes where small and white. Terra could see something glint in them, she grinned as he wiggled loose and jumped down before resuming human form. Slowly, he raised a finger to his lips and made a 'shh' noise before sneaking around to the other side of the couch with the stealth he had learned from being a Titan. Terra raised her eye brow and adjusted her position so she could see over the back of the couch and watch. Robin wasn't far off, he was taking slow steps to probably give himself time to vent away some of his anger.

Beast Boy though, slowly reached into the bag of flour he had left by the couch and scooped a handful before standing up and throw a hard chunk of it right at Robin. And his aim was true to mark and slapped Robin right in the back of the head as Beast Boy and Terra started their fit of laughter.

Though they had expected Robin to maybe fly forward a bit, or yell with some surprise... he didn't. No, he just paused, and stood there. Until their laughter had died and their faces turned worried Robin had stood there. The other Titan's backed off a little ways, and all gave Beast Boy

'nice going' looks. Then oh so slowly Robin turned around and faced Beast Boy as the green teenagers face dropped. Robin then slowly pulled out his bo-staff and waited for for it to fully expand before he counted simply; "5...4..."

"OH S-!!" Beast Boy screamed before he dug his feet into the floor than sprang from his spot to the hall at the far left. Robin counted no more, instead he bolted right after his friend.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" He yelled.

The rest of the teenagers where quiet as the screams of Beast Boy died down as he ran further away. They exchanged glances and shifted positions.

"Amusing." Raven mocked with a roll of her eyes.

Terra twitched as the others started talking. At first she just looked away and shifted her movement, then she twitched some more and then sunk back down on the sofa. Then she laid down some, so her head couldn't be seen over the back of the couch. She felt a little awkward as the Titan's continued talking, though she didn't listen in. Instead she stared at the TV that still played soundlessly as an add for some kind of tooth paste finished and the show came back up. Though she couldn't hear it, Terra knew this show. Not the episode though... well duh, just because she had been gone didn't mean they had stopped airing her shows.

Pokemon.

Yes she was watching Pokemon. But what the hell was Ash and Brock wearing? And where was Misty?!... AND WHAT WHERE ALL THESE NEW POKEMON?! They dared to change one of her secretly favorite shows?! Evil people... evil.

Eh, the humor was fun while it lasted. Terra sighed so hard it blew her hair around as she snuggled up against the pillow she was holding. She turned her attention to the other Titan's conversation, and listened for a minute but didn't move. They where talking about the party, just another thing Terra was able to worry over. But she tried not to think about it as she again shifted her attention. But Pokemon wasn't interesting her, though she stared at it as she thought to herself.

Just laying there, waiting for Beast Boy to get back. Not that she didn't want to join the other Titan's... but truth be told... she as afraid of them in a sense. She was afraid she might do something wrong, and slip up again and get them mad... because she looked up to them. Yeah, yeah. That was so little girl-ish, but it was true. When Terra looked at the Titan's, she saw control, she saw a family. She saw people to look after each other, a place to stay and feel rest... she saw a home.

In her heart she envied them too, though it was a masked and pressed emotion she tried not to show. In the past it was that envy that Slade had used against her, he had dug out that emotion and exploited it to herself... and it was the past that taught Terra just how much she envied and looked up to the Titan's.

Because they had everything she never did.

"Surly friend, you do not wish to do the sitting alone."

Terra was a bit startled as she jolted before rolling onto her stomach and looked up at Starfire. Who of which was standing innocently behind the couch, but over Terra with a smile and her hands resting at her waist. "Oh um..." Terra shifted her eyes to the side. "I... I don't mind." But Starfire wouldn't have any of it. She shook her head and floated to the other side of the couch and grabbed Terra's hand, making the blonde stand up.

"We wish to have you do the 'hanging around' with us, and enjoy unhealthy snacks from the wall store." She smiled brightly, but Terra shifted herself uneasily.

"I'm not real hungry." She muttered. Starfire only landed her feet softly on the ground and forced Terra to walk with her towards the kitchen bar, where Cyborg and Raven still where.

"You are always hungry, yes? And nevertheless, I cannot permit you to stay the 'skin and bones' any longer. You must eat the fattening foods, so that you can be healthy again!"

Wow, Fattening Foods... and Healthy. Could those three words really be used in the same sentence? Cool, who knew.

"Yeah, it's not like extra weight is going to hurt you any." Cyborg added as they came within normal talking range. As Terra was forced to take a seat, she pulled her feet around the pole that held the seat up, and lowered her hands down to her knee's as she slumped. Raven was sitting at the far right, Cyborg was behind the counter, digging in wall-mart bags, probably for the unhealthy fattening foods. Starfire happily took her seat right beside Terra and to the right.

Cyborg placed some packaged treats on a plate then turned to Terra and grinned. "Hey, wanna know a surprise we've been saving for Beast Boy?" He asked. Terra eyed him with suspicion before shrugging.

"Um, sure."

"Promise you won't tell him."

"Why would I tell him?" Terra blinked innocently.

Cyborg pulled out a finger and shook it at her as he closed one eye and used the other to stare right at her. "Oh yeah, like if he didn't know we we're plotting something, he wouldn't beg you for information. And like you wouldn't give into him if we didn't make you swear not to tell."

Terra scoffed in a mock act of being insulted as she raised a hand to her chest. "Me? You misunderstand me!" Inside, she suddenly grinned as she felt the joking start. It felt good... it was a little more like being a Titan again, it was almost like a feeling of acceptance.

"You say that now, he gives you that stupid puppy face and we all know how you go." He laughed.

"Okay whatever. Tell me, please?" Terra rolled her eyes as her hand slipped from her chest and landed on the counter.

"You probably don't know them, but we went ahead and asked the ol' Doom Patrol if they wanted to come over for the party, and they said they would." Cyborg looked proud.

Terra felt her mouth gap open. "_The_ Doom Patrol?"

"Yeah, BB's old family, er... sorta." Cyborg shrugged the conversation away before Terra could ask any more questions, which really annoyed her. Because now she wanted to ask questions. Those guys where like... legends! Sorta kinda, but hey. When you're one of the first super hero teams, that makes ya pretty cool. Besides Terra had heard a lot about them, now that she thought about it... Beast Boy did have the same uniform pattern as they did... she shook her head and sighed. Why hadn't she ever noticed that before?

_You're such a blonde. _Terra thought to herself with a quiet snort.

"Here ya go." Cyborg said as a plate was scraped acrossed the counter and right in front of Terra. She looked down at it, noting the little Debbi snack cakes that where piled on it. Just how fat did they want her anyways? She smiled though, thankful as she then glanced up at Cy and shyly took an unwrapped cupcake.

"Thanks."

"Theres more if you want them." Cyborg gestured to the cupboards with a shrug. "Help yourself." Terra nodded and lifted the cake to her mouth and nibbled on the edge. Chocolate... the taste melted on her tongue and encouraged her to another, greater, bite. Not being able to resist the temptation of the little bundle of sugar, Terra quickly chomped into it and took half of the cake in one bite. She moaned quietly and closed her eyes for a moment as she tasted the cream then shuved the rest in her mouth.

"Now_ that_ is the Terra I know!" Cyborg exclaimed with a sudden laugh. Terra turned to him, her cheeks a little puffed and chocolate cake splattered around her lips she grinned at him. After that, the little cakes didn't last long. Though Terra's stomach had shrunken during her... away time, and she couldn't eat as much as she used to. So she had to suffer and be content with the first plate of cakes.

DARN YE SMALL STOMACH!

Those cakes tasted really good... she wanted more... but knew she was only going to hurl if she dared tried to wolf more down. But it might be worth it, she had forgotten the simple joy of chocolate and little sugar bombs. She sat there, staring at the empty plate, but before she could ask for more a commotion caught their attention as everyone turned to look towards the stair case at the other side of the room.

Beast Boy came panting in as he carelessly stumbled down the stairs and to his friends. He stopped next to Terra and placed his hand on the counter as he huffed and struggled for breath.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg lifted his eye brow as a small smirk adorned his face.

Beast Boy glanced up at him with a half glare. "Do I... look... okay?" He took a moment to recover before standing up a little straighter. "I have a crazy guy in a mask after my butt... IS THAT A SITUATION YOU CALL OKAY?!"

"It's not my butt, so yeah." Cyborg shrugged, getting an annoyed look from Beast Boy. Everyone then turned to the stairs as Robin came dashing in and nimbly making his way down each step. He caught sight of Beast Boy and narrowed his eyes, but simply walked over and pretended to ignore him.

"We got a lot of work to do. That new girl is going to be here the day after tomorrow, Hotspot is picking her up on his way over, and we havn't even brought the tree in yet."

"Day after tomorrow?" Beast Boy questioned, but Robin again ignored him.

"So here's the battle plan." The leader looked around at the team. Everyone looked to him as if this where some important mission, even Raven peered over the top of a book she had picked up from the counter. "Cyborg, you bring the tree in." Robin pointed to each Titan as he addressed them. "Starfire and Raven, I need you two to put the food away, and see if you can't find any decorations in the basement. _Beast Boy_," The green teenager stumbled back a little and gulped as Robin pointed at him and spoke in a low tone. "You and me, are going to clean this place up." He ignored the shape-shifters moan of protest and then turned to Terra as his hand dropped. "And I want you on the couch, getting some rest. You can't tell me you're not tired, and I don't need you're condition getting worse." Terra didn't argue as she nodded in a lazy way.

Quickly they took their orders and ran with it. Beast Boy helped Terra over to the couch and fetched her a throw blanket with a smile before Robin forced him to get to work. Clearly, the boy-wonder still wasn't happy about the whole mess, but was only going to make Beast Boy pay for it, as Terra fell right asleep after she had been tucked in.

It actually wasn't taking them quite as long as would have thought, they had cleaned out the vacuum about ten times before the half hour, and Christmas tree where up. Raven and Starfire had gotten the food put away, and where downstairs looking for decorations as Cyborg attempted to get the tree positioned. Right up on the platform, just a little ways from where the TV. Robin and Beast Boy wern't paying him much attention as they where wiping little corners out.

But as the tree came towering down on Cyborg for the fourth time, he grunted with aggravation as he called over. "Could I get a little help over here?!"

Robin didn't even look up as he gestured towards his robotic friend. "Beast Boy, go help him." So with an aggravated sigh of his own, the shape-shifter tossed his rag down and ran over to catch the tree just before it landed on his friend again.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Beast Boy shrugged as he gripped the bristly tree with both hands. To get his face from the prickles he turned to the side and let his eyes bordly (Yeah, it didn't take him long to get bored) over the rec room as Cyborg tried to tighten the tree into the holder thingy. Most of the rec room was kinda boring, more so Robin (haha) as he sighed openly then re-scanned the room for the second time. He found them a resting place though as he sighted Terra. He grinned, almost in a childish way as he watched her breathe slowly. Her thin lips where in a small frown, and her eyes closed so gently. She was sprawled out all over the couch, actually, she was half hanging off of it. Her blonde hair was sprayed out around her head, and a few slim stands where over lapping her cute face.

Beast Boy smiled a little more and leaned against the tree as he watched her. That is... until the tree started leaning to the side and Cyborg started wailing in surprise. Beast Boy snapped out of it and looked down and quickly tried to hold the tree back up but it was already too far down and it crashed down on his friend as both screamed.

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuup." Terra moaned from her spot as she tossed herself to the side.

Robin stood up and looked over at them and sighed. "Guys! Try to be more careful!" He didn't yell though as he glanced towards Terra, who had drifted back to sleep.

Cyborg grunted as he threw both the tree and Beast Boy off of him. "I didn't do anything wrong, tell it to the love-sick puppy over here!" He grumbled as he picked himself up and lifted the tree back up and tried to place it back on spot.

"Sorry." Beast Boy muttered as he scampered over and held the tree again as Cyborg tightened it into the holder thing, and Robin went back to work on the little corners. He glanced away again, this time out the window as the darkening sky transformed the land below into a silver and black land. The moonlight danced off the snow and shimmered over the entire land like a lake of crisp white gray with a touch of blue hue. It was pretty, but it didn't hold his interest too long as he glanced towards Terra again and smiled to himself. Life was going a little too perfect, just how he liked it, but at the same time... he felt himself worry. He could still sense Terra's jitterness and self torture when he paid enough attention. He was doing all he knew how to make her better, but something told Beast Boy that the worst of it was yet to come.

* * *

Okay, I think my fingers are on fire I was typing this all so fast. I wanted to give y'all one more chapter before Christmas, and dag gone it I did. like, SIX PAGES! WHOO!! I'm like, really tired now, and don't feel like writing ending words of utter drama and humor. Live without for now xD Sorry if maybe the chapter is a little choppy, or not put together real well. I'm trying to sum this story towards the big act of drama, but it is taking me forever xD Anyways;

Merry Christmas Everyone. x) Hope ya'll have a wonderful, and ROCKIN' Christmas.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Chapter Twelve:_

"I want you sleeping in here for a few more nights, at the least." Cyborg explained as Terra sighed heavily and laid her head against the soft white pillow. "Just encase something starts to go wrong, I want these computers ready to alert us." He smiled over at her.

"It's not likely something will go wrong though, right?" Beast Boy piped. Cyborg turned to him and thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Really unlikely, her body is picking up really fast." He turned to Terra again and smiled in that brother-way he was so good at. "She's not easy to take down. The worst thing you should have to worry about is growing pains."

"Why?" Terra turned her head so she faced the other Titan's. Well, most, only Raven was missing.

"You're still really young, but small nevertheless for your age. So I wouldn't doubt if you're body is going to start trying to catch up with age."

"Oh," Terra looked back to the ceiling as her hands rested on her stomach. Her fingers rustled against the teddy bear though before she turned to Cy and spoke with a quiet voice. She didn't want to bring up what she was about to, Beast Boy could see that much in her facial expression, the way her eyes where pale and her brows arched. her face a little drawn and her lips flattened into a straight, but frownish way. "What about... what about my powers?"

Cyborg turned to her again after he had glanced at the computer. "What about them?"

Terra sighed and shook her head. "I haven't been able to even feel them... I can't feel the earth; I can't even feel a tingle in my fingers anymore." She looked down, almost as if in shame.

Cyborg walked over and put a brotherly hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry too much; you haven't even been up a week. You're body needs to catch up and reserve the energy you need for regular activities like moving, eating, flirting and using brain power."

Beast Boy wondered if he was the only one who had noticed what Cy had said as he rolled his eyes and let his arms cross loosely. He didn't think about it for long though as he looked at Terra again. Dude, she was so sad looking, uhg... he thought it was going to kill him as he felt a small ache towards her.

"Just give yourself some time." Cyborg ended with a soft smile.

"Do you need anything before we call it a night?" Robin asked, but Terra shook her head lightly as she yawned again and snuggled down into the hospital bed. "Alright, Night Terra." He gave a half wave as he turned and walked out, followed by Cyborg. Starfire cried out softly a "merry slumbers" before she too followed.

Beast Boy shifted his weight to his other leg and let his arms drop as he watched his friend's leave, not sure to follow or not he glanced towards Terra again. She was laying flat, her eyes half open as she stared aimlessly above. In her hands she held that little green teddy bear, loosely, but seemingly with care. Its fluffy head rested on her chest, and its little arm poked out above her arms in the light snuggle. The monitor in the corner kept a steady note that covered up all other slight noises. After the tree had been put up, the Titan's had decided to just call it a night. It had been a long day, and they didn't want to do any decorating without Terra, who was worn out already. Besides that, Cyborg and Beast Boy had to run out tonight and do something before anyone noticed.

"Are you going to be okay in here by yourself?" He asked finally, shifting his weight again as he waited for an answer.

Terra slowly turned to him and blinked before grinning lightly. "Yeah..."

"That didn't sound too convincing." Beast Boy raised his brow.

"Sorry, it's just too late for me to sound convincing tonight." She chuckled softly. Beast Boy nodded before taking a hesitant step back towards the door as well. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave her or not, but he felt stupid just standing there doing nothing.

"I guess I'll let you get some sleep then..." He turned half way around and started for the door, but stopped quickly and eagerly as he heard a small voice call.

"Beast Boy..."

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Would you open the curtains...? Please?" Terra turned her face towards the windows. Beast Boy smiled softly before nodding (though she didn't see it) and walked over. He grasped the blueish fabric and softly pushed them aside. Allowing a soft glow of moonlight to streak in and flood over the room. A small chill wavered in as a covering was taken away, but it was a comforting one that tickled at his animal senses. Beast Boy let go of the curtains and let his hands drop as he turned and looked to Terra. She was smiling as her eye lids fell over her eyes. Softly he reached over and tucked the thin, but warm blanket around her and made sure she was well covered before leaning over and shyly placing a small childish kiss over her cheek. "Good night Terra."

Beast Boy pulled away and walked back to the door, just as he was about to leave he flipped the lights off and looked back into the infirmary. It was silver blue, with a clear picture of the moon outside so that it was like a blend of the landscape below. He turned again to leave and smiled to himself as he heard her mumble softly.

"Good night... Beast Boy."

------

Robin yawned as he stumbled into the rec room. It was dark inside, because it was still dark outside. Somewhere, a clock was blinking 5:00 AM. The usual wake up time for the boy wonder, who was walking in the room by memory. He didn't bother flipping on the lights as he walked towards the front of the room, where the giant windows where. The moon was hidden, and the sun wasn't far enough up, so no light was really shinning through the windows, so Robin didn't see the large tree that was in place of the smaller one. He did notice it though, as he walked right into it.

"AH!" He startled and jumped back into a fighting stance. He stood there for a moment, until the city lights gave enough light for him to see that it was just a tree. Okay... now he just felt stupid. It took him a moment to put things together as he looked the tree over. First he walked over and flipped the lights on then looked back to the tree again and crossed his arms. Okay, that thing was way bigger than he remembered, like... almost double the size! It was huge! Almost as big as the one that Beast Boy and Cyborg-... wait...

Robin groaned and slapped his forehead.

Hours later, when Beast Boy woke up and wobbled out of his room with half of his uniform in disarray from his drowsiness, he met Robin halfway down the hall. He was too tired to really notice the annoyed look Robin was giving him as he passed. He had too many things trying to get into his mind right now to bother worrying if he was in trouble or not. One of those things was if he had remembered to change his socks this morning, which he doubted. But didn't feel like back-tracking to go and get fresh socks. They weren't slimy yet, so he was good for now.

Beast Boy stumbled down the hall; with one hand dragging crossed the wall, half of it to balance himself before he entered the infirmary yawning again. He caught sight of Cyborg by the computers again, typing away and gathering information.

"Hey Cy."

"Hey." He said without looking away. "Have you seen Robin this morning?" Beast Boy shrugged, he really didn't know, he hadn't been awake. "Well, watch out, I think he's mad about the tree."

Beast Boy smirked after he rubbed the tired look from his eyes. "Nice." He chuckled slightly then glanced over at Terra. She was sitting up quietly, a few wires where attached to her arms and two on either side of her head. She looked kind of bored as she glanced from one boy to the other. He grinned and walked closer to her then stopped and leaned against the wall. "Hey Ter."

She turned to him and grinned faintly. "Hey."

"How you feeling this morning?" Beast Boy crossed his arms, kind of in a 'cool way.' To go with that supposed look he was trying to get, his mouth twitched into a half grin and his brows lifted while his eye lids lowered.

Terra wouldn't tell him though, as she tried not to laugh, that his messed up uniform really threw the cool look off. His gloves where on upside down, his belt was hanging too loosely around his hips and his shirt was wrinkled. Not to mention it looked like he hadn't brushed his hair yet either, or bothered to tie one of his shoes. Oh, and who could forget the 'dark green eye' that still decored his face. She found it cute though that he was trying to act cool, that he was trying to show off for her. Funny too, which it was pretty much how he always was though. Funny Cute. "...humored." She pretended to cough, but a hint of laughter could be heard from it.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a little puzzled.

Terra shook her head very lightly (as to not mess the wires up) and grinned just as faintly. "Nothing, Beast Boy."

"No, tell me!" He pushed himself from the wall with a curious look.

Terra lifted her finger tips to her mouth and pushed her lips back as she tried not to laugh at him. Instead she turned to Cyborg and let her fingers drop a little. "You tell him."

Cyborg took a moment before looking over at Beast Boy and barking out his laughter. "Want me to call Rita up so she can dress you?" He teased.

"Huh?"

"Go look in a mirror." Cyborg humored.

Beast Boy still looked puzzled, okay yes. He was a little slow in the mornings, give the poor little dude a break. He looked down at his clothing and blinked slightly then looked up and snorted, though his cheeks started to burn. "I guess I wasn't paying much attention this morning... uh." He looked around nervously, obviously trying to find the right way out of the room without making it seem too obvious that he wanted to run and change real quick. He edged to the door, Terra watched him with a soft but laughing smile as he got closer.

The door was opened though, and Raven walked in quietly. At first, she walked towards Cyborg with her cloak drawn closely and her face still and normal. She stopped inches past Beast Boy though and slowly looked back at him and cocked her brow. "Who dressed you this morning?"

Beast Boy snorted, "OKAY! I GET THE POINT!" He yelled in frustration before throwing his hands in the air and stomping of the room. No one laughed, until Starfire's voice came from outside the door.

"Beast Boy, why is your closing in disarray-"

"ARG!"

Cyborg and Terra laughed loudly, while Raven only shook her head and gave her eyes a careless roll then walked back to the two and stopped a short ways. She waited patiently until their laughter had stopped and Terra was gripping her sides from the minor but enjoyable pain to speak.

"Robin wants to start the decorating soon, Starfire has already started the cookies... though we had to go back to the store this morning." Her purple eyes turned an annoyed glare towards Terra. "We ran short on flour."

Terra coughed and looked away innocently, but Raven ignored her as she turned to the door again. "So hurry up and get to the rec room." With that she left, soon after Cyborg escorted Terra back down (She had gotten dressed earlier. Pretty much the same thing she wore the day before, jeans and her oldest long sleeved gray shirt). The smell of sweet food flushed around Terra as soon as she entered, and with the music playing in the back round and the TV playing old Christmas specials on mute added to the effect. Terra smiled a little as she felt herself start to blend back in with the Titan's as she walked towards the mini kitchen. Her bare fingers touched the counter before she sat down.

"Hey Terra." Robin greeted as he walked past and into the kitchen. She grinned briefly as she watched him pull a cookie from a plate and push into his mouth. He waited a moment before pulling off a yellow iced one and handing it towards her. "Want some?"

Terra nodded eagerly and took it. "Thanks." They probably would have started a conversation, but before they could the door swished open and Beast Boy entered. A huge grin was over his face. First thing Terra noticed though was he fixed his clothing, though his hair stayed messy. She didn't complain though.

"Dudes, check out what I found!" He cried as he held up a little green leafy thing and wiggled it in the air tauntingly

"What is that?" Robin asked slowly.

"MISTLETOE!!" Beast Boy screamed, apparently he was very happy about that little bundle of musty leaves. The door opened again, and Starfire walked in. She took a minute then looked at the mistletoe Beast Boy held then at the beaming teen with a confused face.

"What is that you are holding?"

"Dude, it's mistletoe." Beast Boy scoffed as he let his hand drop a little.

"And what is that? Is it apart of earth traditions?" She asked next with an innocent blink.

Beast Boy grinned. "Only the best there ever is!!"

"What is it for?"

"Oh, it's simple! Whoever is standing under the mistletoe has to be kissed by the nearest opposite gender person."

There was a long pause, this of which that Starfire looked from the mistletoe to Beast Boy, then back again. She blinked then it dawned on her face as she obviously tried not to scream as a hand flew to her mouth. Starfire backed away a few steps then let her hand fall, "Oh uh... I must... find... Silkie... who-I-have-no-doubt-is-very-far-away." With that, Star _very_quickly flew off to the other side of the room. Cyborg started laughing loudly, while both Robin and Terra looked like they where ready to give sighs of relief.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Terra asked him after the laughter died down. Her face changed a little as she tried to press down the little surge of jealousy she felt come alive inside her gut.

Beast Boy turned towards Terra and grinned and winked, "I dunno." Terra bit her lip as she grinned again and looked away.

"Alright guys," Robin interrupted. "We need to get this place in shape, we only have until-" he was cut off as his T-com started ringing. Quickly he pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hot spot?"

"We're going to be a little early." Everyone heard the reply.

"How early?" Robin asked, shooting an annoyed look as Beast Boy inched closer and looked over his shoulder.

_That must be the new girl._ Beast Boy thought as he caught sigh of a slightly smaller figure a little ways back. All he caught really was her short, but curved out face and raggy blonde hair that left layers of spikes around her forehead. She had large eyes and shapely brows though he didn't get in anymore before Robin pushed him back aside.

"How does tonight sound?"

Robin nodded. "See you then."

Hot Spot nodded as well and grinned. "Alright, later then Robin." With that they both hang up. Robin re-adjusted his T-com neatly then cleared his throat as he looked up at the Titan's and Terra. "You all heard him. Let's get to work!"

* * *

Uhg I know I didn't really show much in this chapter. But it was the best stopping point, and was five and a half pages (my average chapter length). So I hope it's okay anyways x)

Here we go again, WHOO!!

So how are things going to go with the new girl?  
What about Terra's powers?  
What is the worst that is yet to come?

How is the mistletoe going to play a part in this?!  
Will they get the tower decorated in time?!

DOES RITA REALLY NEED TO START DRESSING BEAST BOY AGAIN?!

heehee, so much fun. xD

Happy New Years Everyone!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Chapter Thirteen:_

Well lets put this in a simple way for starters; it was a very interesting decorating 'party.'

Terra and Starfire where taking over the cookies and baking, and just about everyone was scared about that. Cyborg had mentioned to Robin something about "just ordering out," for the party, but the leader had shook his head and sighed. Knowing that the girls would want, if not make them, eat the food. As for the boys, they had taken over decorating the tree. The tall green bushy tree was frankly put, HUGE. They had to make Beast Boy morph and fly up so that the top parts of the tree didn't go undressed. And Cyborg and Beast Boy heard the never ending complaint about this from Robin, who was shaking his head and grumbling about them getting the tree. While Raven floated in the air, with a stapler in hand. She stapled things onto the walls. Like giant rolls of Garland and paper cut out snow flakes that Beast Boy had insisted on. Though everyone had commented on how stupid they looked, but he had cut them out himself and Raven was putting them up to be nice. Or to smother the chance of his whining over it, however you wanted to look at it.

Over all though, the Titan's (and Terra) where enjoying themselves, with cheery music and food that smelled okay (tasting would be different, or at least the boys swore so.) was really lightening their spirits. Even Raven was filled with the holiday joy enough to not drop the metal stapler she had in one hand onto Beast Boy's head as she floated above them. And they only ran out of flour once! This of course resulted in Robin sending Beast Boy and Terra out to go get the flour, because well... he was mean like that. And a little stupid, since he didn't seem to catch the playful glint in Beast Boy's eyes and Terra's mischievous grin as they headed for the door.

"Smooth Robin." Raven had grumbled.

"You just sent utter doom onto the city." Cyborg sighed with a shake of his head. But Robin rolled his eyes (uh, not that you guys would be able to tell) and just shook his head.

"I'm sure they're going to be fine. It's just flour."

"Yeah, and they should have been fine at the tower by themselves. It's like sending too wild puppies into a pet smart!" Cyborg joked.

------

Beast Boy and Terra where standing on the side, looking out over the frozen lake. Both bundled up tightly, even Terra had borrowed a few things from the Titan's to help keep herself warm on the long walk to get the stupid flour. She wore an extra sweater under her hoodie, but Cyborg had let her use his blue hat. Which she thought, was WAY too huge for her as it kept falling in her eyes no matter how far she rolled it up. Also Robin had let her use his gloves, which she was very grateful for as even now her fingers seemed a little bitten by the cold.

The lake was almost invisible beneath all the snow, but both knew it was there from their faithful memory. They knew where it started and where it ended, but neither where walking on it yet. The pale peach colored sun above sprinkled it's light over the taunting snow that hid the lake, making it shimmer in a rainbow of colors. Beast Boy testingly tapped his foot against the ice then turned to Terra and shrugged. She shook her head though and backed up a step.

"Nuh uh, you go first."

"Why me?" He whined and looked back to the lake.

"You can morph, if you fall through you'll live. Me on the other hand, will sink after being knocked out from the cold, then I will drown down into the utter darkness frozen cold, and DIE." Terra snorted as she crossed her arms and tilted her face up.

"Drama queen." Beast Boy joked with a roll of his eyes. He looked from the lake to Terra again and grinned, "how about we just go together?"

"No, because I don't trust the ice." Terra shook her head.

Beast Boy took a moment, before a teasing look sprawled onto his face as his cheeks lifted as he grinned. "That or you're just... I dunno, chicken."

"What?"

"Chicken, you're just a chicken."

"I am not!!"

"TERRA'S A CHICKEN! TERRA'S A CHICKEN!" Beast Boy screamed, he flailed his arms in the air as he ran in circles screaming. Terra's face flushed as her hands fell to her sides.

"I AM NOT!"

"CHIIIICCCKKEEEEEEEN!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"TERRA IS A SCARDY CHICKEN!"

Terra stomped her foot down into the snow as she glared at him. "I AM NOT A CHICKEN!" She screamed loudly.

"CHICKEN GIRL!"

"THATS IT!" With that, Terra let out a frustrated scream she planted her feet into the ground then launched herself into Beast Boy with a surprisingly strong tackle. It caught him by total surprise as he screamed and fell with his back into the snow. Terra glared down at him with an evil little glint in her eye as she slowly grinned.

"Take it back."

"Take what back?"

"The chicken remark!"

"Why? It's truu-UUU-AHHH!" Beast Boy screamed as Terra pounded a handful of cold snow onto his face.

"Take it back or else I'm going for the shirt!" She threatened.

------

Cyborg took a step away from the tree to examine their work so far. Okay, it sucked, but he shrugged and took a glance outside. Then making himself do a double take outside, he almost laughed. "Star! I hope you don't need that flour soon."

------

"NOO!" Beast Boy whined.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"I do not take back truth!"

"IT'S NOT THE TRUTH!" With that Terra angrily stuffed another handful of snow down Beast Boy's coat collar, which sunk into his clothes, resulting in him screaming again.

"IT'S COLD! IT BURNS!."

"... It's cold, it burns?" Terra let her frustrated look dropped as she just stared down at him.

"Yeah you know," Beast Boy also looked serious now, despite the nip of cold that was stinging at his skin. "When something is so cold it burns?"

"Beast Boy..." Terra started laughing as she fell back to let him up. "You're retarded."

He snorted as he sat up, pretending to look offended for a moment before he turned to her and grinned. "Hey your laughing! So I'm off the hook?" He cocked his brow up and grinned his famous flirty grin. With the slight twitch of his cheeks that made the corner of his lips twitch up slightly so that barley his teeth where visible. Terra shrugged lightly and bobbled her head to the side then turned to him. She smiled a little and leaned closer.

"Well..." She watched him grin a little more before her fingers clutched another handful of snow and slammed it into his face. "No, I'm still mad at you."

"AHH! THE COLD!" He screamed, jumping to his feet and quickly wiping the already half melted snow from his face. When the snow had been removed, he turned down to her and glared playfully. "Paybacks."

Terra let her eyes grow wide as she quickly scrambled to her feet and braced herself. "Wall Mart is base?"

"Wall Mart is base." Beast Boy agreed.

"... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Terra took off screaming across the frozen lake. The snow was good, it wasn't hard and choppy, but it didn't make her sink either as she ran across the ice as lightly as she could. As Beast Boy quickly dashed off after her.

The two ran wildly over the lake, though base was still far off they where already slowing down as they reached the end. Terra was huffing loudly, and Beast Boy slowed down just to be a good sport, that and he didn't want to end the chase yet. He enjoyed chasing her, he enjoyed her being tauntingly out of his reach sometimes, though he didn't know why. At times it was downright annoying how always she seemed just out of reach, only letting his fingers brush half of an inch from her, but at times like this he found it playful, another game.

They ran through the streets, and passed brightly colored buildings, Terra was fighting against her own weakness as she laughed out. Her legs burned, her chest burned and actually, almost every part of her burned with her running effort. Only her face was cold, it was almost numb actually as the chilling wind slapped against it time after time. She didn't stop running though as her chaser continued. Terra knew he could easily outrun her, but she wouldn't admit it out loud or act like she knew that fact as she dodged arms and shopping bags. Ignoring scorning and laughing faces of people as she ran past them all (or around over and under). Wall Mart was in sight, and Terra pushed herself faster. She grinned wildly as she swiftly dashed across the parking lot and out-stretched her arm and let her fingers strain to the building, just a little bit away from a red booth that held a charity Santa.

"BASE-!" No sooner as she started screaming her victory, and her fingers come just inches from the Wall Mart wall (well that was kinda weird sounding.) then she felt someone grip her other arm and tug her back away from it and around to face him.

"Ha ha." Beast Boy smirked. Terra had yelped as she was pulled away to the side, now she blinked before shooting him a fake glare.

"That was so mean."

Beast Boy blinked innocently. "What was so mean?" Terra noticed he leaned in a little closer to her, as if other people wern't around and passing them odd looks.

"You just had to wait ti'll I was right in front of base." She sneered with a fake anger. Really, she was trying to suppress the urge to smile and start laughing.

"Yes, yes I did." Beast Boy wiggled his brows a bit as he grinned. "Now, paybacks." He leaned in a little bit, knowing she would catch the drift. Terra did, she let her lips open into a smile as she leaned back a little teasingly so that Beast Boy had to lean towards her the whole way before he kissed her. Terra had leaned herself back a little more so that her back rested against something, ignoring the Santa that had been ringing the bell, she slid her arms around Beast Boy's neck and closed her eyes. This was probably the most enjoyable payback she had ever given.

Beast Boy smiled as Terra continued to make him move closer and closer to her, following her while they where together until she was pushed against the Santa booth. He didn't even notice the guy in the Santa suite look out of the booth at them, he was too busy getting his 'paybacks.' Well was, until the Santa guy interrupted.

"Um... excuse me..." He said as he looked at them.

Beast Boy and Terra separated and blinked a moment before looking over to where the Santa guy was looking at them. They both blushed as he spoke again. "Could you guys like, do that somewhere else?"

"Oh uh... sorry." Beast Boy backed up a few steps as he grabbed Terra's hand. They both laughed nervously before dashing inside the Wall Mart. Terra was pulling against Beast Boy's arm though as they entered and where whooshed with warm air.

"Beast Boy," She huffed. "Slow down. I can't breathe." He stopped and looked over to see Terra going a little pale, she was beaming still though with delight. But the long game had taken a lot out of her. He grinned towards her and loosened the tension between their arms and glanced over at the shopping carts. He looked back at Terra and smiled.

"I got an idea."

"Thats not a good thing."

But Beast Boy ignored her and picked her up easily, Terra gave him a questioning look, and blushed as her eyes looked around at the other people, which Beast Boy seemed to ignore completely. He set her in the cart and then let go. "You stay in there."

"What-" Terra looked around and gripped the side of the cart, her feet at the end of the cart she looked up as Beast Boy took hold of the handles.

"I'm going to push you, so you can rest."

"Beast Boy, I look so stupid-"

"So?"

"People are-"

"Going to think we're weird?"

"Well, yeah!"

"So what? Who cares what they think? I don't."

"Well..." Terra looked around and sighed. "Fine."

Beast Boy grinned and nodded before pushing the cart ahead. Terra screamed as he pushed really fast, like, so fast that they should've been in a NASCAR race rather than a Wall Mart strip. People where dodging them, and some yelled while others laughed and cheered the two teenagers on with whoops of "FASTER!" Beast Boy put his legs into it as he sent the cart into almost full speed. Terra clutched the cart tightly so that her knuckles turned white and her eyes grew wide. They where coming to the baking aisle REALLY fast, and there was no way he could slow down in time.

_It's fine, he is just going to pass it and have to stop and turn around and then slowly-_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Terra screamed as instead of reading her thoughts, Beast Boy skidded the cart at the sharp turn. On instinct Terra leaned against the tipping of the cart and pushed it back down on all four wheels as Beast Boy slowed down just a little. He seemed to ignore her glare of protest as he shouted;

"Grab the flour!"

"Huh?" Terra questioned, but as she saw the items come up, she knew he wasn't going to stop. Quickly, but carefully Terra leaned out a little and grabbed the first thing of flour she could. "GOT IT!" She yelled with victory as she held it in the air with another whoop of excitement.

"Get more!" Beast Boy laughed as he skidded the cart around and rushed it down again. Terra smiled as she got into the new game, she leaned again and grabbed the same kind of flour she had gotten last time. They did this over and over again until they had collected at least ten packages of the flour.

"Think this will be enough?" Terra questioned as they slowly headed to the registers and looked down at the flour that was scattered around her feet.

"Depends," Beast Boy answered. "On if we get bored again or not." Terra laughed loudly, feeling something in her gut flutter and tumble with that little emotion that was called simply, happiness.

* * *

Another fun chapter x)

I wrote this all today, and thought this was a good stopping point, so you guys got a early chapter again. (This thing is getting long, isn't it?) I'm hoping to bring in the New Girl in the next chapter, but I can't make any promisis, these characters have minds of their own and they keep dragging everything out xD  
I can't think of any ending words really today... my brain just went dead and I have to leave real soon. So sorry.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Chapter Fourteen:_

Without getting out of the cart, Terra had placed the many packets of flour on the little roller bar thingy that sent the items to the cashier. And still without getting out, had placed the bags at her feet again, she had to admit, it was kinda fun being pushed around in a shopping cart by a green dude in purple and black tights. Right now they where getting ready to bare the blasting cold outside as snow whizzed around in the over-reacting wind storm outside. It made both teenagers shiver just looking out the glass windows as Beast Boy helped Terra out of the cart and then looked to the bags that they had to take home. Terra was about to reach for one when she heard a familiar voice.

"See! Hope, I told you I saw Terra!" The little girl chanted happily as she tugged at the wrist of another little girl with springy brown hair. Terra looked over as she recognized the little girl from the last time she was at Wall Mart. Which was really only yesterday... but somehow it seemed longer than that.

The little girl that had given Terra the teddy bear came bouncing over with a large grin over her face as she looked up at the geomancer. "She didn't believe me. But I made her sign the card anyways, I was hoping you would be here; my mom ALWAYS has to do double shopping for Christmas. You know she doesn't believe in Santa? Isn't that like grown ups? I was hoping you would be here, so that's why I brought my friend; I made more people sign the card too."

Terra bit her lip but smiled none the less as she bent down to be eye-level with the little girl who never seemed to stop talking. Terra had never been real good with kids, well... she had never really been around kids before, but she had to admit they where really cute. And this one... just seemed a little special, innocent. She looked past the little girl to her friend and smiled a little, but the other springy haired girl, Hope she was assuming, just kinda gave her a wide eyed look as her mouth gaped a little. Terra then noticed that a somewhat shorter woman stood beside the springy haired girl. She assumed she was one of their mothers, and was surprised she wasn't telling her child to stay away from her... she had to know who Terra was. But none the less she only smiled warmly Terra's way.

"Here." The little girl said, making Terra look back to her as she handed a card to her.

"What's this?"

"A Christmas card, silly. I forgot to give it to you yesterday." She smiled as Terra opened it and looked over the messy handwriting that was written in it. "The big one in red is mine." She said shyly as her hands went behind her back in a cute little stance.

Terra smiled as she read 'Elie,' which was written in BIG red crayon letters. She looked up at 'Elie' and smiled. "Thank... you... I really like it."

"You're welcome." Elie extended her arms and wrapped them around Terra's neck. Terra jolted slightly, the feel of human contact (besides someone like Beast Boy) made her instinctively want to startle back in defense. But she contained herself and stayed shocked for a moment as she slowly and slightly hugged the little girl back before Elie recoiled. A huge smile was still on her face as she took a few steps back towards the woman and waved.

"Merry Christmas Terra!!"

"Merry Christmas," Terra answered softly, and quietly as she stood up. Her smile slipped from her face as she opened the card again and let one set of fingers lightly brush over the crayon names that where all in a different color. A few of the names where misspelled, and a couple where capitalized when they shouldn't, and vise versa. But that just made it all the cuter as a small grin twitched at the corners of her cheeks. She closed it and watched as Elie and Hope left the store with the woman, bundled up and braving the winds.

"Ready to go?" Beast Boy asked softly as he set a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. Terra turned to him and grinned as she nodded and carefully stuffed the card into her jean pocket. She turned to grab a couple bags as she watched Beast Boy try to grab them all.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a scoff. He turned to her.

"Getting the bags, what's it look like?"

"All of them? Beast Boy, there are like, five! And their heavy." She reached to grab a bag from him, but he swerved away and shook his head.

"I can get it."

"I am not letting you take those by yourself, gimme one!" Terra insisted as she reached for the bag again, but again he dodged her.

"No, I can get it."

"Beast Boy!"

"Terra!"

"You're impossible!!" Terra growled as she reached again and let out a squeak of frustration as Beast Boy continued to move away.

"Thanks for pointing that out."

Terra sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms in an almost pouty sort of way. "Fine, be like that and do all the work, see if I care." Beast Boy grinned in his victory before looking outside.

He took note that it was snowing like there was no tomorrow, the storm must of started while they where in the store. Beyond the curtain of snow, all he could see was blackness. Though he was confident enough in both of their knowledge of the city, Beast Boy didn't want to risk wandering around in the storm. He cringed slightly and glanced towards Terra, which reminded him that he wouldn't want her in this weather anyways. As he was thinking up a plan to somehow get Terra back to the tower another way, he grinned as he saw a familiar car revv up to the door. It honked loudly in impatience and Beast Boy looked to Terra again before running outside.

"C'mon!" He said happily as he listened to Terra follow closely behind him. As he went outside the rushing air smacked dab against him with a sharp and icy feel. He cringed only slightly as he quickly fumbled his fingers to open the back door and then practically threw the bags in and held the door for Terra. She didn't bother thanking him or making him get in first but instead climbed inside the warm T-car. Beast Boy scrambled in behind her and closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath of the heated air that now wrapped around him like a blanket. Both buckled up quickly before Beast Boy looked up to Cy.

"Thanks, Cyborg."

"No problem." Cyborg answered as he glanced back behind them. "We saw the storm start to pick up, and didn't want you two walking around in it." With that, Cyborg started back towards the Tower, traffic was being a pain though. With the snow, and Christmas coming up so quickly everyone was on the streets. Either trying to get home or to another store, the roads where jammed up tight. "Robin went out to pick up Hot Spot and that chick." Cy started as they waited in another traffic line.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked as he looked to the back of Cyborg's head. "Do we know her name yet?"

The half robot looked to be thinking for a moment, but then looked at them from the mirror as he answered. "Ryder, I think."

"What's her powers?" Beast Boy asked next. But Cyborg only shrugged.

"I dunno, I haven't heard much. I'm not an expert eavesdropper like you."

Still curious, Beast Boy continued his questions. "When are they going to be there? Not like this is the best flying weather if Robin took the ship." He couldn't help he was always so curious, but he liked meeting new people. It was just in his friendly personality, it was exciting to see new faces and make new friends. He failed to notice though how Terra had crossed her arms and was practically glaring out the window as she let out a loud and huffy sigh.

"Robin left maybe an hour ago." Cyborg mumbled to himself before finally just shrugging as he gassed the car forward. Oh what a pain traffic could be. "So I guess in another couple hours. I know the storm hit some of the eastern states, and Hot Spot and Ryder are caught up in the cold. They didn't feel comfortable traveling in the blizzard."

"So they should be here tonight still." Beast Boy didn't ask, more of just thought out loud as he sat back against the warm seats. He glanced towards Terra, then took a double look as he caught her reflection in the window. She didn't look mad or anything, just maybe... annoyed. He couldn't think of what she could possibly be mad over so shrugged it off as maybe a mood swing or something, you know, one of those girl things. "Hey," Beast Boy shot back up and leaned forward again as he talked. "Are they staying over Christmas too?"

Cyborg shrugged again, seemingly more concentrated on the black roads as they cleared up some, rather than his friends relentless questions. After a few minutes, Beast Boy caught on that he wasn't going to get an answer, and didn't think it would be wise to try and call Robin to bug him with the questions. So instead just leaned back in the seat and sighed boredly.

Terra sighed again, but again no one took any real notice. A little disappointed, she turned away from the window and looked to Beast Boy from the corner of her eye, he was bobbing his head along with the faint music that was playing from the radio. She shifted her watch to the backseat as her arms crossed a little tighter. Her jaw was set tight and her look almost focused as she quietly pouted. Oh man that was so childish sounding...

_Grow up, Terra. Jeez. You're being too protective. It's not like he is going to make out with her or anything, God, you're such a freak. He's just excited about someone new, right? Yes, right._ She sighed to herself, quietly this time as she looked out the window again and pressed her cheek against the seat. She watched cars go by, a little slower than usual as the snow continued to cover the wind and mark where it blew. She yawned quietly and let her eyes teeter on the verge of closing. She wasn't tired so much, as the warmth and rhythm of the car was peaceful and made her relax. There was only one thing left to make it perfectly comfy, she shifted her weight and pushed her face towards Beast Boy. Her eyes half closed she leaned her cheek against his shoulder and let the rest of her body snuggle up the best she could with the seat belt.

Almost an hour later, the three teenagers where walking into the rec room. Beast Boy pulled his coat off and tossed it carelessly to the floor as he scrambled towards the kitchen. Starfire seemed to busy to really notice their arrival as she continued her relentless cooking. Piles of cookies and other earthly foods where stacked along the counters, and on another counter was a small gathering of ... unearthly foods. Cyborg placed the bags down on the floor and sighed, not that the flour had been heavy to him, he was just hoping to make Beast Boy feel a little bad about making him carry it all. He didn't.

Beast Boy snitched a cookie from the counter as Starfire turned her back and then quickly turned around and sat on the stool. He nibbled on the edges of the highly sugared little doughy piece of heaven, as he watched Terra strip from her outer-wear. He grinned to himself and leaned back against the counter and plopped his un-used elbow on the counter as well. First she removed Robin's red mittens and tossed them next to the stairs, then reached and pulled the giant blue hat from her head and shook her head so that her blonde hair strangled back into its usual un-attended status. Head and hands free Terra worked to pull her hoodie off. She reached and grabbed the hems then lifted it up and over her head then pulled free her arms and hands. Terra sighed as she broke free from it and tossed it along with the hat and gloves into her own little pile.

She didn't seem to take notice of him as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair for a moment, tilting her head to each side as she 'brushed' it. When she had finished, Terra then looked like she was starting to realize she was being watched and sharply, but shyly turned to Beast Boy, who was still staring.

"What?" Terra asked, her voice was a little high as she was trying to push away any grin. She wanted to stay mad at him.

"Nothing." Beast Boy's grin grew wider.

"What are you looking at then?" She snorted as her hands flew to her hips in defense.

"You."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Would you stop with those one liners!" She huffed, finding it harder to stay mad as that stupid goofy look stayed on his face.

"No."

"I am this close-" Terra took on hand and squinted her index finger and thumb close together, not even an inch apart. "-To just tackling you and beating you until you start talking normally."

Beast Boy only grinned even more as his brow cocked up in a hintful movement. "Okay." He watched as Terra tensed up to fly over and really start beating the crap out of him, not that he would mind... heh. But Cyborg interrupted with a loud cough that made both of them look to where he was standing in the kitchen.

"Do that later, we still got to finish getting everything ready. Robin and Raven will be back with Hot Spot and Ryder in an hour or so, so, chip chop little people!" Cyborg clapped his hand together, as if it would make them move any faster.

Beast Boy shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth and swallowed it. He hopped to his feet and started helping Starfire wrap the rest of the food up so it wouldn't spoil. Though there was a ton of it already, he knew there was still going to be a ton of cooking. Christmas eve wasn't for at least three more days. There was still a lot to do, like... Christmas shopping. Earlier in the year, everyone had agreed to just do a gift exchange, not including family or... someone _else_. But they hadn't drawn to see who had to buy for whom.

He shrugged, not giving it much thought. Beast Boy never worried about things until they where smack dad in his face and he was forced to deal with it. But hey, that last minute sorta stuff fit him just fine. He tossed another plate full of food into the little mini fridge, then looked up for Terra. He took a few steps from the kitchen and looked around, but didn't see her. She seemed to have kinda... vanished in the few minutes he had been thinking to himself. He was kinda wondering why she was being so grumpy anyways, as far as he could think back, he hadn't done anything to make her mad at him within the past few days.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy looked to Cyborg and Starfire, who where busy trying to put away another bundle of food, that didn't want to fit. "Where'd Terra go?" But neither seemed to listen to him as they tried with great effort to force the plate of... something green and wiggly with little noodle like things sticking out into the fridge. He shrugged and headed into the hall to look for her.

Beast Boy had knocked on the bathroom door on his way past with no answer, and had peeked into the hospital room, but she wasn't in there either. He had even checked on the roof real quick, before it had hit him that she might have snuck into her room.

_Duh._So that was his next stop. He ran there, getting to her door just minutes later. He was a little surprised when he found the door open, almost like she was afraid to shut herself in. His green eyes caught hold of Terra quickly, her small frame was standing next to her dresser. She was quietly placing that card on it, a very small smile on her face as she took a step back and admired it.

"It's a cute card." He said, leaning against her door frame and crossing his arms lightly.

Terra startled a little as she turned and looked at him blankly. "Yeah." She crossed her arms as well and looked back away. Beast Boy tilted his face to the side a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, watching as she let her eyes drift and wander as she thought. She shifted and fidgeted and finally sighed out heavily before turning to him with lowered eyes.

"You... I..." She grunted and shook her head, frustrated with herself she shifted her weight again. "Would you like... ever maybe... choose someone over me?" She kicked at the floor lightly with her toe, refusing to look at him as she asked her childish question.

"What kind of question is that?" Beast Boy asked, a little taken back. He watched as she shrugged and fidgeted some more and looked away sheepishly. She looked lonely, standing there... she had a habit of that he noticed. A lot of times she just stood there, kind of weathering against things with a solemn face and a shield against most others. It was a shield though he couldn't help but want to penetrate. So again he stepped up to her so that he could reach to her and bring her back to him gently.

Beast Boy walked towards her slowly and took one of her hands into his and did his best to meet her wandering eyes. "Never." Terra's eyes traveled up to meet his, she felt like she was staring up at him though, maybe it was just the low feeling in her stomach she had from asking the stupid question. She noticed though, he didn't ask why she had that question even in her head, he just answered it with a straightforward reply. Terra sighed and leaned against him, her face borrowing into his warm neck. Her eyes fluttered as he slid one hand to her back and held her quietly.

Her question had surprised him, and Beast Boy couldn't think why she would even bring that up. He was just guessing that she was being emotionally crazy again, like Robin said she would be. So he just tried to comfort her in the best way he could as he tucked his face against her head.

"You know." She spoke softly. "No one has ever given me a card before."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked just as softly as he stared into her sea of blonde hair. "I guess now was as good of a time to get one as any."

"I shouldn't have." Terra sighed.

"Terra-" But she pushed away from him again and closed her eyes as her hands wrapped around her waist. He felt a part of him start to hurt as he watched her start to tremble. Somehow, the floodgate of her emotions had begun to weaken again to the point of breaking. She was fragile, he knew that... but at times like this she seemed almost too fragile for him to handle, it made him nervous. Beast Boy was almost afraid he would be the final break that would shatter her somehow. A mis-put word, or a long dragging silence she would take as something he didn't mean. She was blaming herself more than she knew, Beast Boy could see it in her eyes whenever he managed to catch her look. They where heavy and weary, and that confirmed that inside she was looking for any other reason to throw more onto herself.

Beast Boy stepped forward towards the withered figure that he looked upon so fondly, and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. He moved closer still, until he was only a breath away, trying to offer her his comfort and understanding. She trembled under his hand and he could tell she was tired. "Why don't you lay down, for a little bit. You should rest, you know? So you can beat the crap out of me later?" He joked softly. His forehead resting against the side of her head. He liked the way her blonde hair tickled against his face, and he knew she enjoyed the close contact as well because her body loosened up a little.

When she didn't answer, Beast Boy softly began to guide her to her bed. His other hand lightly gripped her waist as he walked her over. Terra leaned against him and sighed deeply, holding her emotions back and finding her strength to keep her eyes dry and mind clear. She stumbled a few times, but strong arms kept her from falling completely to the ground and to her knees. Then softly, she was guided down onto her orange bed. Beast Boy stepped back a little and smiled as she sighed deeply and let her eyes flutter shut. Knowing she wasn't asleep, he stepped back beside her and ruffled the sheets and then pulled them up over her then un-clipped his T-com and placed it beside her.

Terra opened her eyes and looked at it, then glanced up at him as if asking what that was for.

"Just encase you need something," He smiled softly before taking a few steps back.

Terra looked at the T-com, almost in quiet shock at the relict that stood for more than she dared to remember. She looked up at Beast Boy and nodded, her eyes didn't close again though until he was out of sight and out of her hearing. Then, with a deep breath, Terra drifted back to sleep.

Beast Boy quietly made his way back into the rec room, and simply then just trotted to the bar and snitched yet another cookie from the counter. Surprisingly, these things where pretty good.

"Leave some for the party." Robin tsked, even though he was also munching on one. Beast Boy turned to him an snorted.

"Can you say, hypocrite-... wait, you're back already?"

"Obviously, Beast Boy."

The green teenager set the cookie down and looked around. "So where's Hot Spot and the chick?"

"Right there." Robin nodded towards the couch boredly. Beast Boy looked over eagerly and spotted them right away. Cyborg and Starfire where both there, though he didn't see Raven anywhere. Hot Spot was talking to Cyborg, the two seemed to be enjoying the others company, while Starfire chattered without end to the girl Beast Boy assumed to be Ryder.

She was kinda tall, but not lanky so much. She really wasn't even as tall as he was, but her outfit complimented her small frame well. Her legs where long and shapely and shown off by black tights that curved around them perfectly. a long electric blue ribbon that tied around her waist, fluttered down to her calves. She had boots that almost met her knees, black for the most part but tinged blue at the laces and hems. Her top was black as well, matching well with the outfit the hems where the same bright and flashy blue. Her body was shaped nicely, almost as if someone had carved it out after looking at a Barbie doll.

Ryder glanced over towards Beast Boy, and he noticed that her large eyes where also the same bright and almost blinding blue. Lined carefully, and heavy at the ends was her black eye liner, which gave her an alert look. Her blonde hair was short and tinged blue towards the middle, but it framed around her face well and the back end tipped at her shoulders in jagged spikes. Her hair was in layers, which made it look full even in its rather short state. Her small lips curved into a smile as she waved briefly at him before looking back to Starfire. She was leaning against the couch, one leg over crossing the other and her back leaning against the couch though arched up. Briefly, Beast Boy wondered if she was trying to pose before he glanced back at Robin.

"Terra's in her room sleeping." He informed, getting a gentle nod from the leader. "She's pretty worn out, I wouldn't doubt if she stays in there all night."

"She needs the rest anyways." Robin agreed before shifting his weight and looking towards the hall. "I should probably go call everyone, see if their going to make it. The storm is looking pretty bad." With that, he headed towards a more quiet room.

Beast Boy looked to the cookies, highly considering taking another to shove down his throat, as he was eyeing the giant bundle of colorful cookies, Ryder walked up beside him. He wasn't paying too much attention though, as the cookies took all his concentration. After all, he had to pick the best, the icing must be perfect! For no other reason other than... well... there wasn't a reason. That was the point. He snatched on a minute later, but put it back down as he noticed the girl standing beside him.

"Ryder." She said as she handed her long fingered-hand out towards him.

He smiled and extended his hand out as well to meet her handshake. "Beast Boy."

* * *

SEVEN PAGES! My longest chapter yet. WHOOT! I was going to write more, then I checked how much I had written and was like "Uhh..." So... ANOTHER EARLY CHAPTER! I am favoring this one over "Walking Side Lines" a bit, I enjoy the humor and romance break from the action x) I was up writing this thing ti'll 1AM, I got on a role. Lol. Hope this thing isn't starting to overwhelm you guys, I'm trying to keep it simple. I just got too many ideas for it xD

Is Terra going to be okay?  
Will Beast Boy be the one to break her again?  
What is Terra's reaction going to be to Ryder?

annnnnnnd;

Was Ryder flirting with BB?  
As BBT fans, how should we handle such an issue?!  
WHO WANTS TO BURY THE BODY?!?!

Heehee... the evil-ness... so beautiful.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Chapter Fifteen:_

"So what are you're powers?" Beast Boy finally asked. He glanced towards the clock, finally then realizing they had been talking for close to an hour and a half. He turned back to Ryder again and grinned as he waited for the answer, a little excited about it.

They where both sitting at the bar, the seats right next to each other. Beast Boy had his right arm resting on the bar counter, and the other just kinda lazing at his left. While Ryder had kept her smooth hands gripped on the edges of the stool.

Then she smiled at the question, apparently more than happy to share as she lifted on hand palm up. A popping sizzle and crackle erupted before a thin blue line of electricity sprung from each of her finger tips. Reaching only a little ways up before they began dancing in balance like sparks of ribbon. Ryder's blue eyes became brighter, a more clear and blinding blue, and the use of her static powers made her hair start to flutter. Even if the power usage was small, the effect ran throughout her whole body until she ended it all with a simple curl of her fingers. Ryder set her hand down and looked to Beast Boy proudly.

"Sweet!" He cheered. Ryder fixed her hair, running her hands over it so that it would go back into what appeared to be the normal adjustment. It didn't help too much at first, as the static still sizzled through her fingers and only made it worse, but a few minutes later the static died and she was finally able to make her hair behave. Then she looked up at Beast Boy over for a moment, even though the look on her face said she had studied him before from picture or something before she verified her memory.

"You're a shape-shifter, aren't you?" Ryder asked, a small little grin lifted her cheeks as her head tilted to the side. Beast Boy nodded eagerly before morphing into a monkey and giving Ryder a salute. She laughed.

Beast Boy resumed his human shape, smiling proudly for getting someone to laugh. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and knew who it was so spun around to speak. "Hey look, another chick who thinks I'm funny."

Raven didn't even look at him as she walked past. "Congratulations."

"Not much for humor, is she?" Ryder giggled.

"If I'm not either getting hurt, or embarrassing myself... no, no she isn't." Beast Boy said it in a serious tone and with a straight face.

The conversation continued to take off from there, jokes about everything from ducks at a shop mart, to horses in bars. Continual joshing, and laughing kept it lively and Cyborg wasn't slow to join the fun as the clock ticked away the passing minutes. Finding they had enough stupid humor in common, Beast Boy and Ryder hit it off as friends almost right away. Beast Boy was enjoying the attention, and the laughter of another person. He thought he might be missing something, or someone. Often the thought that he had to go check something poked at his brain, but Beast Boy brushed it away with another wave of laughter. Someone had mentioned going to bed, but they weren't given much notice by the little group of laughing teenagers, it wasn't till later that Beast Boy discovered that it was Hot Spot, Raven, and Starfire who had all gone to their beds.

Now curious at the time, Beast Boy first glanced to see who all was left. Robin was still down here, standing with the curtsy to stay up as the host, but with a bored look on his face as he leaned against the furthest counter with crossed arms. Cyborg was leaning on the bar above the stove, but Ryder had stayed in her place though she was also looking weary. Pop cans and mugs with now crusty hot cocoa where scattered all over the place, and even a few cookie crumbs that gave away their snitching.

Beast Boy looked to the clock and shifted as he saw that midnight was creeping up on them. How long ago had Terra fallen asleep?-

Oh wait...

That's what he had been forgetting! Terra!

Ashamed, Beast Boy looked towards the hall and bit his lip. He twitched in his seat and grew quiet, the others stopped talking as he did and Cyborg stifled a yawn. The green teenager watched as Cy then detoured around his friends and checked the alarm systems, seeing they where well he turned to them and waved a good night before leaving the room. Robin then turned to Ryder and Beast Boy, almost as if awaiting for them to do the same.

Impatient, Robin pushed himself from the bar and started towards the stairs, he stopped with one foot rested on the first step and turned to Ryder. "I'll show you to your room." He more of... told her, than offered. He got grumpy when he didn't get sleep.

Ryder sighed jokingly as she hopped from her seat, her static eyes glancing at their corners to Beast Boy as she passed, and he thought he noticed a small and warily smile on her face. Robin continued up the stairs, assuming her following. But Ryder stopped shortly up and looked back to the shape shifter and smiled. "Night, Beast Boy."

He waved and grinned, but his grin dropped as he watched her take spunky hops up the steps and then turn into the hall. He had a bad feeling in his gut, one that he was sure he wouldn't have really paid attention to a little while ago. It was just kinda a feeling most people would get, that maybe... you know just maybe and not to be cocky, that Ryder might be crushing a little bit.

Beast Boy couldn't deny that even a month or so ago he wouldn't have minded, and probably would have played it up. He was kinda cocky in that sense, and liked to think no girl could keep their hands off. But just two days of actually being with Terra, had changed that. Yeah, he was still going to joke about it and pretend he was Mister Pimp. But really, he didn't care much for other girls. And the way his mindless glance kept looking towards the hall that would lead to Terra's room confirmed it.

He startled and jolted up for a moment as a shrill ring cried out. Yeah, that would show he was a Titan, the phone just scared the crap out of him-... someone was calling their phone? How often did THAT happen? Never, well... almost never. Apparently it happened sometimes, because... it was ringing. The phone was ringing that is, but how weird was that? No one ever used that thing, did anyone even know their number? Who? Was it in the phone books? If so... why didn't they get more calls? From like... maybe fans and stuff... or ... movie makers?.. bawawa. If only those poor-missed-out movie makers had seen that Tokyo adventure the Titan's had had. That would have made a sweet movie! Well... as long as he could keep Terra from seeing the countless fan girls and that crazy inky cat chick (cat chick... weird.). Seriously, that would have been a cool movie. Poor suckers.

Then it came to Beast Boy, that he should probably answer the phone. He jumped from his seat and searched franticly for it, and finally found the yellow little-tikes looking thing under the dining table on it's last ring.

"Uh... hello?"

"Did you know you could call people out-side of T-coms on these things?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Can't say I ever tried."

"Well, apparently you can." Terra chuckled lightly. She didn't sound annoyed at the fact that she had been waiting forever for someone to pick up on the other line.

"You know our number?"

"Memorized."

"Stalker."

"Only yours."

"Okay, Terra.. that's creepy."

"I know, love that voice?"

"No, it's going to give me nightmares." He snorted jokingly.

"Maybe that's what I was aiming for."

"Are you that bored that you are calling me at midnight so that you can give me nightmares?"

Terra paused a moment. "I dunno, maybe."

"Or is it that you miss me already?"

"Don't get cocky."

"But you love it when I get cocky."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you dooooooooo."

"Beast Boy, shut up."

But he didn't shut up, instead he continued in his much annoying sing song. "Yes you dooo, yes you doooo. You missss meeee."

"Keep that up," Terra warned. "And everyone will miss you after I kill you."

Beast Boy stopped and grinned to himself in a playful way. "Is that a threat?"

"What if it is?"

"Then I am going to have to hunt you down, and find some kind of punishment."

"Then yes, it was a threat." Terra played along. "So when should I expect you over?"

Beast Boy lowered his voice into a surpassingly low and rumbling one. "When you least expect it."

"Now it's my turn to have nightmares." But he had hung up, so Terra just sighed and set the T-com beside her, where she sat on her bed. Propped up, Terra looked around at her dark room. Lighted only by her lava lamp and what light the moon gave to her through the window. It was a chilled look that tinged the room, and a little creepy, but Terra just leaned against the wall her bed met at and held a pillow to her chest.

A small smile was on her face as she watched her door, awaiting either a knock, or an casual entry. She had been up for a little while, not long though, maybe half an hour. Terra had heard voices she didn't know, and her curiosity swirled, but she hadn't left her room. She was still getting back used to what used to be her closest friends in her life, and didn't want to deal with new people yet. Besides, it was getting late- or uh... early... but anyways she just wanted one person with her right now.

But that one person was taking too long, and her patience was starting to waver as she sighed and pressed her head against the wall. The little stars painted over her ceiling where still visible in the little light she had in her room, they almost looked realistic. Terra hugged her pillow closer but loosened her grip moments later and looked back to the door. But then got bored with that too, so shifted her look a cross her room.

Being the main source of light at the moment, the lava lamp caught Terra's attention. Though as she watched its purple and pink bubbles swirl, Terra caught the irony of having a lava lamp. Though the lamp didn't really hold anything comparable and painful as the melted earth that had waved over her over and over again, it held a reminder.

It was the memory of the two years of life she had been ripped of, it was the continual mock act of what she had been punished with for her crimes. But Terra continued to stare at it, her look changing from a bored teenager, to a forlorn look of thought. Her full punishment should have been dying in that stone, or would have that been too easy? Maybe this was punishment, never being enough. To breathe life but not enjoy it, to feel the touch of another, but not be worthy of it so that her heart ached secretly every time until the scrapes on her heart forced her away.

No sooner had Terra breathed out a hard sigh as a sign of an inner emotion, than her attention was drawn to the side and her attuide perked up as her door opened. She loosened up as she watched Beast Boy stagger in, a tray held in front of him with both hands, he looked a little lost in the rather dark room. Until he caught her sitting there, and she could almost tell he was smiling as he walked over to her.

"Kinda dark, isn't it?"

Terra shrugged. "You can turn the lights on if you want."

Beast Boy set the tray on the bed quietly, making the two glasses he had on it rattle together before he reached past her and pulled the string that turned on a warm lamp. Taking his hand back, Beast Boy sat himself gently on the firm, but really comfy round bed. "I brought a snack." He gestured to the plate.

Terra glanced down at the Oreo cookies and two glasses of milk then looked to him again and raised her brow. "I thought you where going to bring punishment?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna get you fat. To girls, isn't that punishment?"

Terra was about to argue, because those cookies looked too good to worry about fat. But she saw his look, like he was proud of himself for finally figuring something out about girls, so she just smiled. "Yeah, you beat me there." She reached for the cookie then noticed a little stack of writing paper, and two pencils. "What are those for?" She glanced up at Beast Boy.

"Wish list! How are you going to get what you want this year, if you don't make a list?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes and sighed against her poor knowledge of holiday traditions.

Terra scoffed but smiled. "I already told you I don't want anything this year."

"Yes you do." Beast Boy pointed to the paper, then tapped it with his finger. "And you will write down what you want."

"Or what?" Terra cocked her brow again and tilted her head to the side.

"Or, I'll just get you a Barny DVD for Christmas."

"Talk about drastic measures!"

"Well, don't make me take drastic measures, and write the list."

"Only if you write one too." Terra grabbed for the cup of milk and a couple cookies and placed the little chocolate and cream bundles in her lap. Beast Boy also grabbed a glass after he pulled his knee's into a Indian sitting style.

"Deal." He took a sip of the milk before looking at her again. "Hope you don't mind that's soy milk... the others wont let me use the reg. stuff, they said it's for Christmas."

Terra chuckled. "I don't mind," she reached down and grabbed a cookie. Then, with the balance of a pro, she placed the milk between her knee's, held it there then took her cookie apart and licked at the icing before dipping it into the milk.

Beast Boy watched with a raised eye brow. "You're a Twister?"

"Excuse me?"

As if to demonstrate, Beast Boy held an Oreo cookie up then dipped it straight into his milk before taking a bite. After swallowing, he answered. "I'm a Dunker."

"Oh," Terra looked to her half eaten cookie and frowned. "What's wrong with being a Twister?"

"In human psychology it means that person is difficult."

"It does not."

"Does too. When you have to take you're cookie apart, so you can eat it, it shows you are naturally complicated."

"Where did you hear that?" Terra gave him a impatient, but humored look.

"I dunno, but it makes sense."

"It does not!"

"It does too!"

"It does-... oh no, I am not falling for that game again." Terra snorted before 'twisting' another cookie then eating it. "I am going to eat my cookies in peace."

"Terra, you should know that when I'm around, there is no peace."

She laughed, she couldn't help it. He was just too cute when he talked like that. She glanced down at the papers again, a cookie shoved into her mouth so that her cheeks where puffed out. She reached out and snatched a piece of paper away and a pencil before finding out she had nothing to write on. Irritated, Terra reached down at the side of her bed and grouped around until her fingers caught hold of something. Smiling with victory, Terra pulled up an old hard back book and gave no thought to how long it might have suffered down there. She smacked the paper against the book and scribbled her name up top. Then stared at the paper with a lost look... what did she want?

Beast Boy was already hard at work though, his hand moved fast as he scribbled thing after thing after thing over his piece of paper. He only paused a few times, to either give his poor wrist and fingers a break, or to ponder a little longer on just what edition of certain games or cheat-books he wanted. After a little while, he glanced up from his work, rather proud of the page and a half long list and looked to Terra.

She was humming quietly to herself a cheerful Christmas tune, but her face was blank as the end of her pencil tapped against her lips. Deciding to bring Terra out of trance, Beast Boy swayed his head with the beat as he sung to the song she hummed.

"I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas, is you."

Terra looked up at him and blinked, lost for a moment before she seemed to snap back into the real world and smiled. "What?"

"Just singing along."

"Oh, I thought you where choking on something." She joshed.

"Oh, ha-ha. You know, some chicks like my voice."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

"You said I sounded like I was choking."

"Maybe I like gagging noises. Maybe I think their _sexy_." Terra hissed out her last words in her little teasing strike.

"See what I mean! Twisters, are so, COMPLICATED!"

"Or maybe it's just the Dunkers that are complicated, and simply then decide that for being simple, the Twisters are complicated instead of the Dunkers, because the Dunkers are in denial about being complicated. Therefore they put blame on us Twisters, claiming our 'complicated-ness' even against the truth that they are in fact, complicated. Which really makes this all a rather complicated status of who is the most complicated when it comes to the Dunkers and Twisters."

Beast Boy paused, staring at Terra blankly for one drooling minute of burnt brain. "... what?"

Terra smiled sweetly. "Nothing, Beast Boy."

They both looked back to their papers and continued on with the lists, but out of his eye Beast Boy watched as Terra mostly just stared at hers She had only written a few things, and her expression had dropped. Her smile fell to her frown and her eyes seemed distant, as if she where looking into another world. He endured it for almost half an hour, before he had to ask what she was thinking about, or at least why she seemed so out of it. It was just Christmas lists, it didn't have to be anything hurtful or personal.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and closed it. He shifted his glance away, then took note Terra wasn't even paying attention to him. Of course, that alone sparked his desire to wake her back out of her thoughts. But instead of trying to talk all sweet, he reached over and swiftly swiped the list from under Terra's look.

Her head flashed up but it took her a moment to notice what he had done. "Beast Boy! Gimme that back!" She screeched and let the book and pencil topple to the side as she shot forward.

"Why?" He asked teasingly as he scooted back and held the paper out behind him and out of Terra's reach.

"I'm still working on it!"

"I wanna see what you got written on it now."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well... well..." She huffed, her cheeks burning red. "It's stupid, just give it back." Terra back into a serious pose as she sat on her knees and crossed her arms. Now curious, Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at the paper, and brought it to him. Though Terra was still glaring at him, she made no movement to swipe the list back, instead she leaned back a little and sighed as he looked back down at the paper. Her hand writing was messy, but not near as messy as his, and it was a lot easier to read.

_Uhh._

_More cookies? Because I just ate all mine._

_Maybe something like... oh, might as well make this honest._

_Forgiveness... I need a reason to be forgiven..._

Beast Boy went quiet as he looked up at Terra, who stared away with a small frown over her face. One hand gripped her other arm as she heaved out a heavy breath.

"I told you it was stupid!" She snapped. Beast Boy glanced down at the work then back at Terra and shook his head.

"It's not stupid, Terra."

"Yes it is." She argued as her look tightened, but he wouldn't doubt it was from embarrassment. Beast Boy set the letter down softly and then set the tray (and cups) on the floor before he scooted closer to Terra, in front of her though she wasn't facing him. He reached out and placed a hand on her knee. It caught her attention, the tingle of his touch made Terra turn to him and soften her face.

For a moment, the silence filled in around them, but it wasn't a tight and tense quiet. It was more of a soft and unspoken quiet that eased Terra's nerves as she relaxed and let her hands fall to her sides, and her face continue to soften until her eyes drooped and her lips parted slightly. Her gut tingled, and her energy swayed, even against the sugar she had consumed. Terra breathed out as she fell forward and let her face land into Beast Boy's shoulder. Her arms wrapped under his and gripped his back lightly as she snuggled her face closer to his skin. Beast Boy didn't hesitate to hug her back as his eyes closed for a moment and he let his face fall into her hair. He could feel her body loosen more, he felt her stress start to waver until it finally broke and allowed her happier self to resurface. Beast Boy guessed this is what 'emotionally-unstable' meant.

He held her until Terra started going limp, slowly, Beast Boy pulled away and brought Terra back awake so that she yawned out, though made no attempt to break from his grip.

"I'm sleepy." She whined out childishly.

"I see that." Beast Boy grinned.

"I wanna go to..._ yawn_... bed..." Terra fell back a little and onto her bundle of pillows. Her hands gripped Beast Boy's though so that he fell with her. Blushing slightly, he rolled to the side but noticed Terra didn't loosen her grip yet. "Stay." She muttered quietly as she tugged him closer, though her eyes where closed.

Beast Boy looked around the room, almost as if he was expecting someone to come barging in and start teasing. But the room was quiet, the light bulb ahead flickered but then died... well... it was kinda old... But it allowed a cool burst of silver light to show from the window, creating mid tones and sharply shadows around objects. Terra moaned quietly to herself as she snuggled into her pillows as if they where her nest. Her hand gripping his all the same as she held it close. Beast Boy looked back down at her and yawned as well before daring himself to scoot a little closer. Telling himself the others didn't have to know about this, so there wouldn't be any teasing, he let himself become comforted by Terra's presence. As he got closer, he felt a grip hold them together, it was strong but fragile all the same. Deep but surfacing, hidden but displayed all at once. Beast Boy felt something in his chest sigh with contentment with the small space between him and Terra, he felt warm and comforted. Something about it just felt right.

He smiled to himself as he faced her, she was snoring quietly so Beast Boy knew Terra was sleeping. With a quiet cat-like yawn, his eye lids began to close, until finally they shut softly and his grip over Terra's hand tightened just a little.

* * *

EIGHT PAGES! EVEN LONGER THAN THE LAST! WHOO! GO ME! xD 

Wow, four people so far that want to bury the body... SWEET! I don't have to get my hands dirty! Now to decide who wants to do the killing... xD

Will Terra find her forgiveness?  
Is her condition getting better, or worse?  
How will Terra take to Ryder?

Who is more complicated, Twisters or Dunkers?!  
Why don't the Titan's use their phone more often?!  
WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE CHRISTMAS?!?!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Chapter Sixteen:_

Sure, they looked cute when they fell asleep. But throughout the night, Terra moved in her sleep as usual and snored louder, while Beast Boy moaned in protest to her continual movement and muttered in his sleep. A few times they had unknowingly slapped at the other to make the other stop doing whatever it was that was so annoying and distracting from la la land. Once Terra had even woken up, glared over at Beast Boy then thrown a pillow on his face for waking her up with his sleep talk and annoying animal gargles. Then a few hours later Beast Boy had woken up and pulled the pillow tighter of his head in false hope of being able to muffle Terra's loud snoring.

Not really a romantic sight.

Now though, they had seemed to come to a more peaceful stage as Terra cuddled closely into Beast Boy's side. Pale winter light was starting to peek in from the large window, though it went unnoticed by the tired teens. A couple hours passed, and the sun climbed higher into the sky and was at it's brighter moment for Terra's room. Still it was dark in her room, but the thin sheet of light gave it all a cozy feel as she clinged to the warm body next to hers. Since neither had been able to get under the blankets, Terra had just cuddled into Beast Boy for her warmth. It worked.

Slowly she started to wake up, grumbling a few times and shifting her weight around and making the bed creek. Her feet kicked as if they where under sheets and her eyes tensed to stay closed. Still she kept her face buried into Beast Boy as her fingers clenched his shirt. It took her a little while longer to wake up enough to think clearly, though her eyes stayed closed as she enjoyed the continual flow of warmth she felt.

Terra grinned as she felt Beast Boy tense up a little, letting her know he was awake although he too kept his eyes closed.

"You snored... really loud." He muttered before rolling over onto his side and facing Terra. He grinned a little when he felt their noses touch.

"You chased rabbits all night." She defended.

"Correction. Tofu rabbits."

Terra opened her eyes as he did. "Tofu rabbits?"

"Yep." Beast Boy left it at that with a soft breath that softly flushed over Terra's face. Their eyes locked, an unbreakable stare that made both of their guts tingle.

Beast Boy pressed his forehead against her's and grinned as she sighed out and allowed the pressure. He liked the way her skin felt, it was like a rare excitement that alone kept him fueled. It wasn't like any other time he touched someone else, with Terra he almost felt a little shy and giddy like a little kid with their first crush. And right now he couldn't think of a better... awkward moment to find himself in and smiled.

"You know," He whispered as a handful little look escaped onto his toothy face. "This would be a really good kiss moment."

"Yeah... probably." Terra whispered back, but her voice held a tease to it as her eyes glinted. Beast Boy raised his eye brow, and testingly pressed his lips closer to hers, but Terra on cue leaned back further and rolled onto her back. Beast Boy grinned with mischief and pushed himself up by his elbows. Terra turned her head to look at him and grinned slightly before she too sat up. Beast Boy crawled one step forward, and Terra back the step up, heading towards the foot of her bed. Both looked at the other with concentration as they thought out stragedy in their little game of keep away.

Beast Boy made the next move as he jolted forward, Terra yelped and scooted out of the way and then watched as the shape shifter skirted off the side of the bed with a surprised and dogish yelp. Terra couldn't help it, she pointed her finger towards where he had fallen and started laughing.

"OH MY GOD! YOU FELL- LIKE.. like... AHH! FLOP!... AHAHAHA!!!" She even snorted once as she continued her early morning laughter. Terra choked and fell back on her side before then continued her laughing, apparently she was very easy to amuse this early. Beast Boy took advantage of it and jumped back onto the bed and then pounced onto Terra. She screeched as she felt the amount of weight thrown onto her. Instinctively Terra bunched together and readied to throw him back off. But as Beast Boy looked down at her, and leaned down a little ways, she found her self forced into a trance.

"Yet another good kiss moment."

"I dunno if you've worked hard enough yet."

Beast Boy sighed in a fake frustration and shook his head. "Twisters, so hard to please."

"You Dunker's just need to work harder." Terra snorted, but her face softened again into a giddy grin as he leaned even closer and rested his forehead against hers again.

"Alright..." He whispered in a tone that sent a shiver down her spine. He was good at that, somehow, or maybe she was way too into him for it not to work. As he talked, his lips brushed just out of her reach in a teasing put-together of movement. "Hows this?"

But Terra decided to be stubborn, "nope, gonna have to do better than that."

Without argument Beast Boy slid his hands from her shoulders and acossed the crinkled sheet to her lower waist, which made him naturally have to lean closer to her. Terra shivered as one of her hands tickled up his arm without her complete knowing. This time he didn't ask for permission, and instead just closed in and lightly suggested the kiss as his lips playfully tilted over hers. Terra sucked in her breath and waited for him to make his complete move, she was too excited to even move right as her hand twitched. Her eyes tilted on the verge of closing as he leaned a little closer then pulled back again. He was teasing her, probably some type of evil revenge for her mini teasing session. Terra was getting frustrated, but even more excited all the same as he teased her a little longer before going in for 'the kill.'

His lips had just caught hold of hers and forced Terra to lift her head up and support herself with her other hand as she drew herself up as high as Beast Boy would allow while on top of her. Then she fell back down and dragged him down with her while their connection lasted. Just as she was thinking this morning couldn't start out any better, they where both surprised.

_knock knock._

"Terra? Are you up?"

Surprised and startled Terra started choking and sputtering as Beast Boy quickly pulled away, coughing himself. Well... that was a little gross... just a little... Okay really gross... was it possible to get floaties coughed into you're mouth?

Beast Boy used his sleeve and wiped the spit from the corners of his mouth and looked to Terra as she swiftly turned to the door. As Robin knocked again she turned to Beast Boy as if asking what she should do. He glanced over the ruffled bed sheets and then towards the door. "Maybe you should answer." He whispered.

"And say what?" She hissed.

"I dunno." Beast Boy shrugged. "But I can't answer it."

As Robin knocked again, Terra sighed and staggered off the bed and towards the door. She slid it open just a little, and met Robin's look with her... ruffled one. "Yeah?"

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" He asked first. Terra shook her head 'no' then he continued. "Do you know where Beast Boy is? He wasn't in his room."

Terra bit her lip, but refused to let her eyes wander towards the green teenager, because she knew that Robin would pick that up right away. She needed either a lie or a quick change of subject, and since she couldn't bring herself to lie anymore, she chose the other. "What's for breakfast?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry... what's for breakfast?"

Robin looked a little confused, but pushed away that look as he shook his head. "Is he in there?"

"What about my breakfast?"

"Thats a sudden change of-"

"Robin, I am starving right now. Is breakfast ready or not?"

"Just tell me where-"

"Hel-LO! I said I am STARVING here. You know, about to die if not fed?" Terra scoffed and pointed to her stomach... or lack there of. "Breakfast?"

Robin gave her a flat look of annoyance to show her he wasn't stupid. "I'm just going to assume that then." He turned around and seemed to be heading back to the rec room before turning around. "Waffles, hurry if you want any." Then he left.

Terra closed the door and sighed. Then glared at the door before turning to Beast Boy. "Why does he have to be so smart?!"

Beast Boy shrugged, hoping Robin wouldn't tell the others. "I dunno." He scrambled off the bed and started for the door, stopping just a little ways besides Terra. He smiled at her softly, making her grin back before she turned and opened the door.

Moments later Beast Boy and Terra walked into the rec room, neither of them had changed, and Terra had only run her fingers through her blonde hair to make it look okay. When you spend your usual 'get ready for the day' time flirting, things like changing you're clothes can escape your mind. Terra looked around as they entered, the TV was on and the famous race car game was in progress. From the looks of it, Cyborg and Hot Spot where going at it. Yes, Terra remembered who Hot Spot was, those she hadn't meant him in person before. As a Titan the others had worked on introducing her to as many of the others as possible, and Slade had also added that in her training-

Terra shook her head, trying to get rid of the name that would only burn her toung if spoken. Starfire and Robin where in the kitchen, and Raven... was uh... well she wasn't in here. No surprise, the TV was a little loud. But as her glance wandered, Terra caught site of a smaller figure sitting by the bar, dressed in black and bright blue. She eyed her carefully, then watched as Beast Boy skipped the first few steps over there. The girl, who Terra assumed was Ryder, stepped up and grinned brightly as he approached.

"Hey! About time!"

Beast Boy laughed in response, and though feeling a little guilty, Terra snorted and crossed her arms as she watched for a moment. Feeling a kinda... abandoned as she stood there by herself. Terra watched the girl who had caught Beast Boy's attention with a somewhat slanted and, blank look. Aware that Robin was watching her, but not caring as her eyes stayed focused on Beast Boy and Ryder.

"Dude, your a mess." Seemingly without a second thought Ryder lightly touched her fingers to Beast Boy's hair then let her hands go to her hips. "Bed-head much?"

"Hey, the bed-head does me good." Beast Boy grinned in a 'if I do say so myself' way. He then looked to the TV then to Ryder again. "I see the game station is getting it's morning workout already." He chuckled.

"I've been trying to get a turn at the game," Ryder fluttered her hands in a gestured towards the TV. "But the others are being hogs."

"I know what you mean, I almost never get to play if more then one person wants to." Beast Boy agreed with a half-fake depressed sigh.

Ryder touched his arm lightly. "Maybe we can just kick them off, AND TAKE OVER THE GAME WORLD!" Beast Boy laughed again in agreement.

When Ryder had touched at Beast Boy's hair, something in Terra had surged and her face had dropped just a little. In her mind, only she could do that, because that was a flirty move. Not only that, but it was Terra's flirty move... and she didn't want any other girl to dare it.

Terra clenched her teeth as she glared at Ryder's hand. Suddenly her jealously sparked and a swirling emotion tumbled in her gut. She waited, trying to calm herself down, and watched for Ryder to remove her hand from Beast Boy's arm... but she didn't. Deciding to then so make herself known, Terra dropped her arms from the cross and walked over to Beast Boy's side, or a little ways off. Her shyness dropped away and her older, more out-going self took surface. Terra didn't know why she was acting so totally vicious, or at least wanted too. New people never been a problem with her before. But since she had awaken, her self asurence had been chipped at and she held enough trust to count in only one person. She couldn't stand the fact of someone else touching him.

_Oh God, I'm going crazy._ But she pushed that thought away and did her best to smile towards Ryder, though it came out... kinda creepy. It almost looked like a Raven-smile.

Robin slurped his orange juice loudly, only watching for the drama to unfold before he did anything.

Ryder looked towards Terra, tilting her head to the side a bit as her hand dropped from Beast Boy's arm. "I don't think I know you."

"Terra." She said, though fighting against the stern and bitter taste of her tone, it still tinted her voice as she held a hand out to shake.

Ryder glanced at Terra's hand, almost as if she where afraid that it would lead to death. Her laughing smile had left her face as she caught onto a bitter feel around the blonde. She didn't back away though as her hand gripped Terra's and both exchanged a surprisingly strong shake. "Ryder."

"I guessed."

Beast Boy gave Terra a questioning look, then glanced to Ryder. Suddenly he felt ... uh... well okay he just wanted out of there. His instincts told him that he should do something, before something got ugly. He shifted his weight then glanced to Robin for help, he gave non and shrugged before slurping more orange juice.

_Gee, thanks Robin._ Beast Boy huffed quietly before turning to Terra. "Breakfast?" he smiled.

She only shrugged though, even against her favorite topic. "Sure." Her blue eyes lingered on Ryder, even as Beast Boy walked behind the counter and started getting the food ready with mounds of icing and syrup. Ryder blinked towards Terra with a tinge of confusion before shrugging and walking back to her stool and smiled towards Beast Boy as he went a little crazy with the 'waffles.'

Terra walked over and sat down as well, she wasn't sure if she wanted to sit close to Ryder to cut of circulation to Beast Boy, or to sit as faaaaaaaary away as possible. Terra chose and just... sat in the middle. Then glanced towards Ryder and her goofy little smile, she followed the smile and looked at Beast Boy then snorted to herself.

So this is what it was like to be jealous... dude, she had it bad.

_Uhg, I need to stop. I'm being so stupid. He wouldn't leave me for her anyways, thats just dumb. Besides, I might even be able to make friends with her! If Beast Boy likes her, she has to be a little funny, right? So I just need to loosen up, and smile... smiillleee... thats not a smile thats a scowl. SMILE! There, okay, good. Now I just need to talk with that plastic smile on my face. Thats gargling... what the heck kind of noise was that?! TALK NORMAL YOU IDGIT! _

"Those look good." Terra forced out. It was hard to talk with this stupid smile, so she let it drop to just a regular... faint but noticeable smile. "Though... I think I might want some waffle with that sugar." She joked as she looked down at the completely covered waffles. With all the fluffy white icing, and cups worth of syrup... it kinda looked like a spewing snow volcano.

Snow volcano?... never mind.

"You can have your waffles, after you eat your sugar." Beast Boy joked in a lecturing tone. Then turned to Ryder. "Want any?"

Ryder looked at the sugar mound Terra was already consuming and shook her head. "No thanks."

"Sure?"

"Pretty, that stuff would make me sick." She grinned.

"Yeah so?" But Beast Boy left it at that and made himself a 'spewing snow volcano' of toppings with his two waffles underneath the mess of fluffy and sticky sugar.

"I was going to go shopping today with the guys." Beast Boy brought up. "After we draw to see who has to buy for who."

"So it's a gift exchange this year?" Terra confirmed. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. Save effort, because... we're totally lazy like that." He joked, getting a weak smile in response. Ryder giggled, but after that it got a little quiet. Besides the loud game noises, and Starfire now over by the couch cheering Cyborg on. Beast Boy had about eaten all of his food, his eyes going from one girl to the other as he waited for someone else to speak.

Terra forked at her waffles for a moment before turning to Ryder. "So how long are you staying?" Though she had meant it in a friendly way... she had a feeling it hadn't come out that way.

Ryder shrugged, but didn't look at her. "Probably Christmas, or Christmas eve night, I was planning on going back to India with Hot Spot. So whenever he leaves."

"So you two are friends or something?"

Ryder shrugged again and turned to Terra. "Yeah, he's been helping me learn all of your names." She paused a moment, as if thinking to herself as her face crinkled at the forehead. Then it seemed to dawn on her, and she had gotten an answer to whatever she had been thinking about. "Now I remember you! Your that chick that had the run in with that Slade guy."

Terra choked on the bite of waffle she had been taking. Her hand dropped the fork and her hand went to her chest as she went through a hacking fit.

"Terra, you okay?" Beast Boy asked without missing a beat. But Terra raised her hand in response as she gathered herself and swallowed the stubborn piece of waffle. She smiled weakly towards him then blinked away the tears her coughing had brought up. Beast Boy then turned to Ryder with a half-way dark look, for him anyways. Robin did too, both letting her know that she had touched a tender subject that wasn't ready to be dealt with yet. Sheepishly, Ryder looked down and bit her lip.

"Yeah, bad piece of waffle." She joked hoarsely. Terra wouldn't admit that her heart had started racing, which had made her choke. She coughed a little to clear her throat before looking to Ryder again.

"Sure your okay?" Ryder asked, her eyes looking Terra over real quick, but the geomancer only nodded. "I only know what I saw in the papers a few years back... I've never really heard any of the other Titan's talk about you." She stopped there when she noticed Terra seem to loose interest.

But really Terra had a lot of interest in it. It was human nature to not be able to resist hearing what others thought of you... though she knew she would dread it. Terra looked away and stared blankly at the TV screen and frowned, the fact that no one brought her subject up wasn't a good sign. It meant everyone knew what horrible things she had done, but little about any good she had ever done... or the regret she was with right now. To all the other _Titan's_, she was someone to be looked down on, and piece of shame they just didn't want to bring up. Now dread filled her even more as she thought about the stupid Christmas eve party, which was only a few days away.

* * *

WHOOT for early chapters! I wrote this all today, Mostly because I am getting excited about the climax. And want to reach it ASAP, it's going to be so much fun for me to write... and evil... MUAHAHAHAHA! Heed the warning xD

... I can't think up any ending lines again. Anyone care to fill in? xD


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Chapter Seventeen:_

The drawing to see who had to buy for who, ended with moans of distress for a few. Raven was apparently annoyed at the fact she had to buy something for Beast Boy, while Beast Boy was trying to figure out what he was supposed to get Robin. Terra had just sighed as she opened her little piece of paper to reveal Starfire's name. Starfire got Raven, Cyborg had gotten Terra, and Robin had gotten Cyborg.

Now, if you aren't confused, please proceed.

Then they had to figure out groups for shopping, hopefully in the way that no one would have to see what they got for Christmas from the person they where shopping for. It had taken an hour and everyone's head's hurt after the long talk and argument about trying to split the team up into two groups. But they had done it, deciding that Robin Terra and Raven would go in one group. And Cyborg Starfire and Beast Boy in another. Though Terra had looked a little downhearted about the separation, she agreed along with everyone else. Hot Spot and Ryder where going to just explore the city, even though Hot Spot stated his obvious distaste for the snow as he cringed then scoffed at the fluffy white stuff of doom.

Standing now in the parking lot, Robin looked around at his friends. "Okay, meet back at the car in an hour, two at the latest. All clear?"  
Beast Boy nodded eagerly then looked around at the strip mall. Kind of... whatever it was called. There was Wall Mart, but all along the parking lot other stores, including the Oh-So-Awesome Dollar Store.

"Okay, Titan's, Split up!" Robin started towards the side walk, followed by Raven. Terra slowly started after them before Beast Boy caught her hand and spun her around, a little surprised Terra blinked as he grinned at her.

"Try not to miss me too much." He flirted with a cute cock of his brow.

Terra scoffed and punched him with her other hand. Smiling all the same though as he backed away and joined up with Starfire and Cyborg, both of which where rolling their eyes.  
Beast Boy watched as Terra staggered behind Robin and Raven, his grin slipped into a small frown. He had to admit, he didn't like being separated either. But as Cyborg coughed out impatiently, Beast Boy looked to his large friend and grinned again.

"So what store are we hitting first?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Looks like Robin took first dips on Wall Mart..."

"Hey look! There's a pizza place here!" Beast Boy pointed towards the "Cie Cie's Pizza" resutraunt and grinned wildly.

"I do not believe we have done the dinning there yet." Starfire looked to it as well.

Cyborg also looked over and grinned a little, "We'll have to tell Robin to meet us there." Then he turned to the other two, "but for now, lets just figure out where were shopping and get this over with."

It wasn't hard to pick out where to go first, as the boys eagerly pointed towards the Dollar Store. Really, what store was better? There was so much crap in there that you could get! And the best part was, you didn't have to feel bad if you lost or broke something after you got it, because it had only cost a dollar! Besides, everyone had to go to a Dollar Store sometime in their life, so Beast Boy pointed out that Starfire had to go in there anyways to see what she was missing out.  
Even if she still didn't understand completely what a dollar was, or why earth people tampered with such complicated currency instead of a simple trade of goods. But that wasn't the point.

"We all gotta get something for stocking stuffers too. I guess this is as good of any place to get them." Cyborg brought up as the three teens looked through the Christmas aisle. Which really was just the first shelves to the right used for whatever holiday happened to be coming up.

"So do you guys know what your getting the others?" Beast Boy asked as he eyed a bag of candy.

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't. Terra's your girlfriend." He casted a snickering glance towards Beast Boy, who just rolled his eyes at it.

"I am rather stuck as well," Starfire sighed as she glanced around the store.

"What about you?" Cy asked.

Beast Boy grinned in an evil way. "Oh, I got ideas." He snatched the bag of candy and handled it until Cyborg and Starfire weren't looking, then quietly set the bag in the cart. Then looked through the other bags of candy he thought looked good.

"That's a scary tone." Cyborg said carefully as he glanced towards his green friend.

"I have a scary plan."

"I'm scared."

"Probably not enough."

Cyborg just shook his head at Beast Boy, he was probably blowing it out as something worse than it was. The green teenager had a rep for that.

-----------

A few hours later, Robin's T-com started going off. They had just pulled out of another line as he pulled the communicator out and flipped it on to show Cyborg's face.

"Yeah?"

"Meet us out by Cie Cie's, we already got a table for us all." He said.

"I didn't know-"

"We got hungry Robin, and you know how things go when we get hungry."

Robin sighed, "Fine, we'll meet you guys there." He put the T-com away and faced Raven and Terra. "They got hungry." He repeated with a helpless shrug as Raven sighed with slight annoyance.

"Me too..." Terra looked down at her stomach right as it let out a gurgling noise that others called growling. She shifted her weight as she looked up and balanced the bags in her hands then followed as the other two went ahead and towards the what looked like an already stuffed car. Hugging her black hoodie close against her shivering body, Terra then followed loosely behind them as they started acrossed the other side of the parking lot towards the restaurant. Her hood was drawn and her eyes kept downcast as she dragged behind them, but neither said a word. They weren't the most talkative of the group.  
Not that she hadn't had some fun on her shopping trip, she enjoyed the time with her past friends. But she had felt a little awkward as they had made small inside jokes about certain things she knew nothing about, and even worse when Robin would try to explain the humor. Terra had just smiled weakly and nodded in fake understandment. Her pace quickened a little more now as they drew closer to the eat-in. From the large window, she saw a colorful group of teens sitting in on of the far corners, she grinned in relief.

They entered and made their way to the table, but Terra looked from Cyborg to Starfire then blinked as her arms worked to warm themselves as the icy air from outside seemed to linger on her skin. "Where's Beast Boy?" She asked, briefly glancing over her shoulder towards the food, but didn't see him there, so looked back to Cy. He jabbed his thumb towards the arcade, now that Terra noticed, was dark but lit up and noisy.

"He went in there."

Then, on cue Beast Boy popped his head out from the doorway and looked around at the Titan's, his eyes stopping on Terra and a grin spilling over his face. He pointed a finger towards her. "You," then pointed back behind him towards the games. "Come, play. Now."

Terra grinned. "Why? Maybe I want something to eat first."

"That can wait, I need someone to play with, and Cy said he is going to eat first. So that leaves me with you."

"Why don't you ask Robin to play then?"

Beast Boy slowly turned his looked to Robin, and let his look flatten as the boy wonder grinned and arched his brow proudly.

"He always beats me." The younger Titan admitted bitterly.

"Oh, so you just want an easy target!" Terra scoffed, but Beast Boy nodded eagerly then grabbed her wrist before yanking her into the dark, den like room. She looked around to see surprisingly few people, and the game she was being led to was in the furthest corner with two toy guns hooked to it. She sighed, knowing her game skills where long gone, and she was about to virtually die.

It didn't take long to have fun though, as Terra quickly found out. Even though she was getting her butt kicked at this stupid shooting game. She and Beast Boy stood side by side as they shot at the screen, she had the pink gun since he had insisted on the blue. Terra had pointed out that if he could wear purple, he could use the pink gun... because she hated pink. But he wouldn't listen, so Terra had just sighed and let him have his own way.

"Uhg, I can't do this!" Terra growled towards the game as she stomped her foot down on the carpet. Beast Boy glanced over at her and shook his head. She just glared at the screen though, curse those stupid, quick little bad ninja guys who ran so fast! Why was this so hard?!

"You're not getting in the mood!"

Terra looked to him and arched her brow. "The... mood?"

"Yeah, you must twine with the game. BE ONE WITH THE GUN!" He pointed in the air and shouted, almost loud enough to override the loud twirl of games.

"... What?"

Beast Boy sighed, "Want me to show you?"

Terra shrugged, "sure."

Beast Boy nodded before setting his gun down and walking behind her, Terra watched until he aliened himself so that he was out of her sight, but close. Really close. "Okay, like this." He slid his hand down her arm until his hand overlapped hers. Softly he guided her hand up to the screen. Terra shivered and tried not to blush as she felt his breath tickle at her cheek.  
"Okay, now kinda stand more to the side." His other hand lightly touched her hip and swerved it to the side, she followed without resistance, though didn't look at him. Afraid of exposing the heat flushes that covered her cheeks as she grinned.

"Tense up a little more in your arm, okay now aim." Beast Boy smoothed his finger over hers over the trigger, surprised both their fingers fit through the little hole. He moved his head a little closer to hers until his cheek brushed just barley out of reach from hers, though the small gap almost killed him. A shock shot down his spine and made him grin before he pushed his finger against hers and shot a baddie in pink tights running acrossed the screen.

"Sweet." Terra grinned. She paused a moment before letting her eyes turn to him, Beast Boy felt her look and also glanced to the side. To get a better view, he turned a little to face her then realized just how close they where. He watched as her bright eyes scanned over his face as a cute little grin sprawled over her face. "You're good."

Beast Boy arched his brow and lifted his lip into a toothy smile. "Ain't I?" He felt proud when she smiled in a way that meant she was laughing on the inside. He sighed out and pressed his forehead closer to hers and felt his body loosen up a little at the touch. Beast Boy gently tightened his grip on her hip and hugged her a little closer as he felt the gun drop in their hands. Terra leaned back on him, and he felt his heart thump a little louder, but a little softer at the same time. He shivered slightly when she placed her free hand over his and laced her fingers between his. She gave him such an powerful emotion inside his gut that he just wanted to hold her tight and smile until the world ended. But at the same time, it made his words softer and his head clouded with thoughts about what the future could hold.

He nestled his face closer and opened his mouth to whisper something that he felt he had to say. Because for some reason, he was afraid she didn't know how he felt, or wouldn't unless he whispered the words softly in her ear, for only her to hear. "I-..."

"Hey! You guys going to come eat?!" Cyborg shouted from the doorway, his voice strong enough to be heard clearly over the blaring bleeps and twirls of the arcade.

Beast Boy stopped mid-word and sighed. Softly he pulled away from Terra, releasing her from his grip he bit his lip and looked away as he suddenly found himself embarrassed. He turned away from her look of curiosity before she faced him and tilted her face to the side. "So, you ready to eat yet?" He glanced towards her and grinned as his hand reached back and rubbed his neck for a moment.

"..sure..." Terra blinked, then followed behind him quietly as they left the arcade to get some supper.

Blinking, Beast Boy stepped out into the lighted dinning area that was filled with murmurs from the people who ate and worked there. He blinked away the at first, blinding lights, then looked to the left where their table was. Two extra figures where hanging over there though, he recognized them as soon as he saw them though. Ryder wasn't slow to greet him either as she perked herself up and grinned his way.

"Hey!"

"Hey," He grinned in return. "When did you get here?"

Ryder shrugged lightly, "ten minutes ago, we saw the T-car parked outside." She gestured towards Hot Spot.

"Ah," Beast Boy then glanced towards the buffet. He felt his stomach twirl again, this time from hunger though as it rumbled loudly. Beast Boy then glanced down at it and patted it with sympathy then looked to the Titan's. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Hurry up, we've all already eaten." Robin gestured towards the very large pile of plates that where stacked.

The two hungry teens hurried, finishing fifteen plates of pizza, salad and brownies within ten minutes. After that, the Titan's left for the car, Hot Spot was flying back to the tower, but it looked like someone else was going to have to as well. They looked over the seats to find that shopping bags had been stuffed in there, already there was little room for the teens who had rode in it. Robin was already riding his bike, and Cyborg was the only one 'authorized' to drive the T-car. So Beast Boy had volunteered to fly home, Starfire did as well. To save room and let Ryder in the car, as her powers didn't allow flight.

He watched as Terra stuffed herself into the car with hesitation, more because she had to sit next to Ryder. Raven and Cyborg took the front again, and soon the car and T-bike where pulling out onto the road. Beast Boy sighed and shook his head as he looked to Starfire and Hot Spot to see if they where ready to head for home. They would probably get there before the others, because traffic looked like it was harsh, but the snowing had stopped the and the night was clear enough for proper flight.

"Shall we depart?" She asked with a cheery look.Beast Boy grinned and nodded before morphing and heading home.

Beast Boy ended up being right, they got to the Tower WAY before the others did. He entered the rec room and flipped the light on and breathed in the scent of the tower. Right now it smelled like the holidays, sugar cookies and way too much cleaner. Not the usual smell, but the change was nice. Beast Boy shrugged his coat off and tossed it carelessly to the floor and then pulled off his gloves and hat and also tossed them to the side. He knew it would get on everyone's nerves that his stuff was laying right at the feet of the steps, but he didn't give it much of a thought, because the Titan's where almost always annoyed with him anyways. That and he was kinda lazy like that.

"Wonder how long they're going to be." Beast Boy wondered out loud as he glanced towards the hall way, where he had entered just moments ago.

"Traffic looks kinda bad." Hot Spot pointed out as he too glanced briefly towards the door. "I wouldn't doubt if it took them awhile."

Beast Boy shrugged in agreement before he joined Hot Spot at the counter and started up a conversation. Starfire served a plate of cookies before she leaned against the counter and joined in. Though the three had little in common, they found something to talk about to pass the time. Still a little curious, Beast Boy and Starfire asked about Ryder, since they hadn't had much time yet to really get to know her. Hot Spot told them what he knew, but it was nothing real huge or amazing. Just that she was from California and decided to head out on her own to see what was all out there. It wasn't dramatic, and didn't pose her a spectacular picture, but it gave her a cute light as they talked. Like they always do, the conversation took sudden U turns a lot of the time, going from talking about the last baddie, to the latest video game to hit American stores. But one subject remained untouched, it's fragile frame wasn't tampered with as no one was daring enough to reach to it. Terra wasn't brought up at all, everyone fearing the sudden mood swing her subject would bring, and fearing that something would be said that shouldn't. So it was just avoided all together.

A little later, the door swished open and forced Beast Boy to look over as his friends entered with TONS of bags held in their arms. Quickly he jumped up and ran over to help with the heavy bundles. At first he had gone towards Terra, but seeing Ryder about to tip over with the large amount of bags she was trying to hold, he reached over and took some of hers instead. Though he didn't think of it as any big deal, Terra blinked before flickering her eyes away and starting for the stairs. Though she wasn't looking, she was listening as they spoke.

"Uhg, thanks. I was about to tip over on my butt." Ryder laughed as she shifted the lesser weight.

"No prob. Besides, I figured that it was either take a couple bags, or have to not only take some, but help you up after you fell and risk seeing my presents. Which, would be so devastating." Beast Boy joked with a fake shake of his head.

Terra huffed to herself and tightened her still weak grip over the shopping bags she held. Trying to suppress the small little tinge of abandonment she felt, telling herself once more how stupid and childish she was behaving. But the little spark towards emotion was still there, and she wasn't able to ignore it. As she came to the stairs, Terra was forced to take an extra large step over the pile of clothing. If in better shape, it wouldn't have mattered, but the extra stress on her legs hurt as the weak muscle was forced to stretch and lift more.

Terra snorted before snapping loudly, "Beast Boy, pick you're coat up!" It was totally unlike her, and the tone was alien. But she tried not to care as she continued her painful pace up the stairs then into the hall. She stopped and placed the bags to the doors they belonged towards, Raven's and Robin's mostly. She had only one small little bag, and she took it to her room. Which, she made a bee-line for.

She had just sat down on her couch and pulled her boots off of her sore feet when a soft knock came from her door. Sighing, she just glared down at her feet and rubbed them in slow motions as she answered. "What?"

"Can I come in?" Beast Boy's voice asked.

Whether or not she wanted to be mad, Terra didn't like feeling alone for long. She flicked her eyes towards the door and shrugged to herself. "Fine." She turned back to her feet and continued rubbing them, they still weren't used to taking her from place to place. And the sore stiffness in them was a little wearing. She listened as her door swished open then closed, and saw from the corner of her eye as a small, but comforting figure advanced slowly towards her.

"What is with you and sitting in the dark?" He joked lightly, taking notice that again Terra's room refused to use the lights, and instead relied on the moon and lava lamp. She only shrugged though and refused to look up at him. Beast Boy leaned against the back of the couch and placed his arms around in a comfortable position. His face close to hers, though he looked down at her feet. "Want me to get those for you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

But Terra didn't answer as she clenched her brows together in a hard line and just worked on trying to get rid of the soreness. She didn't expect him to go away though, Beast Boy never just 'went away.'

He was actually a very hard person to get to leave, like a puppy that wouldn't stay in it's cage and kept crawling back even though you where allergic to it and just wanted it to go away so you could have some relief though you would be totally bored and lonely and really did want some company even if it brought you pain in the long run, but the puppy was cute and playful and you loved it a lot so finally in the end you just bared with the pain and hugged the puppy until you got sick again and where forced to let it go and go heal yourself then you sat and waited for the puppy to come back and got horribly upset when it didn't show up, so you waited and waited and went crazy, then the puppy showed back up again and you weren't lonely or quite as lost because as you know, puppies have good direction sometimes, and you had a loyal friend who never really left for long and wanted nothing more than to sit with you.

... Well... that was interesting. In a really creepy and twisted way.

Terra sighed and looked up at him, she smiled weakly. Beast Boy smiled back brightly without hesitation. He pushed his face closer to hers and just touched for a moment before pulling back away. She blushed lightly and blinked slowly and breathed out, "sorry, mood swing attack... ya know?"

Beast Boy smiled again, "yeah." He pushed himself from the couch and trotted over to Terra's bed, he snatched the thick orange blanket and returned with it. He tossed it over the back of the couch, and against Terra's blank looks he fluffed her couch pillows then turned back to her. Beast Boy then grabbed hold of Terra's shoulders and pushed her down onto the couch and pulled the blanket over her.

"What are you doing?" Terra finally asked as she wiggled from under the blanket and looked to Beast Boy with a confused face. At the question, he just smiled at her and leaned down.

"I'm going back to the rec room to see if the others need help, you need to get some sleep." he leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. Terra tilted her face a little so for a split second it was buried in his warm neck. She took in a soft breath and let it loose in contentment of the quick position before he pulled back and gave her a hintful look. "Don't do that, you'll make me want to stay." He joked.

"Phst," Terra joked along with a roll of her eyes. "I can't help it I'm so sexy."

"Okay, now your sounding like me." Beast Boy warned.

"Maybe I should see a doctor." Terra gasped with a wide face for the moment of humor before both laughed. She then watched as he stood up straight and tensed to leave. Terra looked to the side for a moment, taking in a deep breath as her fingers clutched the blanket. Gathering her courage, Terra looked back towards Beast Boy even though he was almost out of her sight. "Beast Boy."

He stopped and looked to her. "Yeah?"

"... what where you going to say?... back in that arcade?"

Beast Boy didn't answer though as his face heated up, he looked around for a few moments before then looked to her again. "I'll tell you later."

As he left though, that didn't satisfy Terra as she sighed openly and rolled to her side. The thought haunted at her mind, poking her emotions with ideas. But the thought, the slight chance of the words he was about to use, was to powerful for her. She didn't dare grasp the hope and instead just let the blissful thoughts bounce around in her head until she fell asleep.

Sorry is the spacing is off, the whole thing was being retarded for me xP

What was Beast Boy going to say?  
Will Terra be ignored in the future?

... WHEN AM I GOING TO GET MORE IDEAS FOR THESE THINGS?!?!!?


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_I uh- I have a message from the friend of mine who is Ryder's influence of character xD It is in response to the uh- hostile (though I love the hostile ones, that make me laugh so hard) reviews towards Ryder. xD This isn't from me, it's from one of my best friends xD Expect to start seeing her often. Ahem...:_

Dear stalker minions of Tianimalz My name is Jay (Rebs or Tibby). Tia is my bestest best friend, and in her most recent fanfic, she decided to create a character based on me... because i kick all that is awesome (andconceitedcoughcoughackcough).So yeah. I AM RYDER D THE RYDER YOU KEEP THREATENING TO KILL -shakes fish- It's too late, I've been killed plenty of time by names i shall leave anonymous for their saftey, since you might stalk them and hunt them down and kill them with your Elie101 or whatever powers!! Uh... BEWAREEEEE, I have a katana that arrupts in fire and kittens of doom that will devour your soul like it did tia's, all though they hacked it back up... yeah... BYEBYE LUV U L0TZ!!!!11

-- Jay/Ryder lol

_Okay, now that that is out of the way, continue. LOL!_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen:_

Christmas music was again blaring throughout the tower as the pale sun peeked in through the windows. The snow outside glittered, and the people inside where laughing and trying to sing along with the songs about fat old men and mutated snowmen and reindeer. The rest of the tower was in full decor, all those stupid cut-out snowflakes, and even some fake spray-'snow' was over the window. Beast Boy had thought it would be humorous to write over their giant windows with the white foam, Robin hadn't found it nearly amusing but allowed the writing and comical drawings to stay. Even if one of them showed him as a grinch forcing little "Beast Boy elf's" to serve his every wish.

Cyborg was watching TV right now, finding humor in some Christmas classics that where playing on ABC's "25 days of Christmas." Raven was sitting on the couch, trying to finish reading a book of hers, while Robin reached over and turned the volume on the radio down before whipping out some little gadget to work on. Hot Spot soon joined Cy in the "Couch Patting" as Starfire had put it, but Ryder was sitting a little further from them, and Terra couldn't help but notice who her sparky blue eyes kept reaching towards.

Over all it felt like Christmas, there where presents under the tree already, though quite a few where missing still. (Not everyone was quick to wrap things as Starfire and Beast Boy where.) The tower smelled like cookies, sweet heavy cookies. But that was because Starfire and Terra where in the kitchen baking, as Terra had promised she would help with the food a few days ago. The little pieces of rambunctious sugar where piled high and wide all over the kitchen counters and beyond. The fridge was packed, the freezer packed the cupards where about ready to barf out cookies, and of course the table straight a crossed from the kitchen had plates of cookies.

And they weren't making just the regular boring kind of cookies, oooh no. That was too simple for any Titan to just have sugar cookies and maybe some chocolate chip, Titan's needed a viratity! THEY NEEDED EVERY COOKIE KNOWN TO MANKIND AND BEYOUND! To give the Titan's, the ultimate lovers of food, regular cookies, would be shame. SHAME!!!

So the cookies that where making, naturally included:

Ahem...

Sugar cookies, sugar cookies with chocolate chips, sugar cookies with fudge icing, sugar cookies with regular icing, sugar cookies without icing, and sugar cookies with gingerbread topping. Chocolate chip cookies, chocolate chip cookies with fudge, double chocolate chip cookies, triple chocolate cookies, SUPER chocolate chip cookies that where the size of your fist. Ginger snaps, ginger snaps with chocolate chips, ginger snaps with icing (O.o') ginger snaps with fudge dipped tops. Snicker doodles, snicker doodles with chocolate chips, snicker doodle gingersnap hybrids, sugar cookie snicker doodle hybrids, with and without chocolate chips. Oatmeal cookies, with and without chocolate chips and fudge dipping. Peppermint cookies, some with chocolate chips. Pumpkin cookies, half of them dipped in more gooey fudge that made you crave a glass of milk. Strawberry cookie, cookie dough cookie, caramel cookies, chocolate chip cookie stuffed with caramel... AND marshmallow. Melted marshmallow filled cookie. Caramel, walnuts, peanuts and almond bits atop a delecticate chocolate chip cookie. A hybrid of pumpkin cookies and sugar cookies, which where amazingly delicious, or so Terra said. Hence why no one dared to touch one. Those where just the ones someone could name off the top of their head, because it was plain that there was a TON more.

But then of course, there was the ultimate cookie, the very meaning of doom itself. It was feared and hated by all but who ate it... it was the heart of any sugar lover, and the fuel of the addict. It was... THE SUPER DELUX SUPER SUGERY PIECE OF DOUGH AND CHOCALATE THAT WAS THE SIZE OF YOUR FIST AND WOULD GIVE YOU SERIOUS BELLY PROBLEMS THE NEXT DAY DUE TO ALL THE SUGER AND UNHEALTHY THINGS IN IT... but it tasted good.

Or it was simply known as the "Cookie of Doom." Or, "The cookie Beast Boy was here for banned from."

'Why was he banned from this giant cookie of death and doom?' You ask...?

"ZO-MEH-GAWD PURPLE MONKEYS WITH POKA DOTTA BUTTS AND LAMPSHADES ON THEIR HEADS ARE GONNA KIDNAPP SANTA AND MAKE US PAY RANSOM SO WE CAN GET ARES PRESENTS AND-"

"Beast Boy, shut up." Robin moaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"I never saw a purple cow, I hope I never see one, but I can tell you anyhow... I RATHER BE A GREEN ONE!!" Beast Boy shouted next, his little uh... parody rhyme was followed by laughter as he fell onto the couch, making Raven give him a cock-eyed glare as she scooted a little further away. She gripped the book she was reading with tighter fingers, as if it that would somehow help tune out the high pitched laughing that annoyingly twined with the Christmas music.

That was why.

Apparently the little green teenager didn't handle sugar very well, as he hopped from one side of the room to the other. Terra found him amusing as she watched with a little grin on her face though her fingers stayed engaged in cookie making. However, her grin would slip off from time to time as she saw Ryder with the same look that just yelled how cute Beast Boy was when on sugar.

Terra shook her head slightly with a self thrown sigh before looking back at her work. She was trying to stay in a good mood, honestly. Just that little monster called jealousy, was strong and menacing when it came to her. Not that that was really an excuse for wanting to do something hostile and vile to Ryder at times like this, but Terra ignored that fact and just grumbled quietly as she forced dis-figured snowmen cookies onto the sheet. After a couple of the messy cookies being tossed recklessly onto the cooking sheet, Beast Boy came over like a dog at the dinner bell. Terra didn't notice him at first as he looked from the un-baked cookies to the baked ones, wondering to himself which would be easier to snitch before he could be stopped.

But then as she got the feeling of another presence, she glanced up then grinned before lifting her head up to face him. "What do you want?"

Beast Boy smiled to her, oh so innocently like a little kid asking for a new toy. "A cooookie."

Terra raised her brow as her hands shifted onto her hips. "Don't you think you've had enough cookies? Like, more then you can handle?"

"No, there is no such thing, Terra." He was talking in a straight and serious voice, one that was tight and crisp... maybe he did have too many little sugar package's.

"Apparently there is, Beast Boy."

"Sugar is very good for you, it keeps your blood running and keeps you hyper incase trouble popped up."

"Yeah... it also knocks you out after a few hours and makes you crash, not to mention rots your teeth and hurts your stomach."

"..." Beast Boy stared for a moment, his serious face dropping into a whinny one as he glanced down at the cookies. "PLEASE TERRA!" He threw himself onto the counter and sobbed.

Terra sighed and shook her head. "Go play, if you mess these up, I'm going to beat you." She pushed gently at him to make him scoot away from the cookies she was working so hard to protect.

Seeing how the serious face and the sobby face didn't work, Beast Boy stood up straight. He stared at Terra then looked down at the cookies. He looked over them like a hawk looking down at its prey, then caught sight and aimed for the kill. A small and mischievous grin sprawled onto his face as his brows quirked up.

Terra narrowed her eyes in slight confusion before glancing at what Beast Boy was looking so intently on. She followed his look and then found herself staring at one of the giant cookies of death. A look of fear slammed over her face as her mouth dropped and her eyes grew. She looked back to Beast Boy and glared meaningfully. "Don't do it."

But he just looked up at her and grinned further, the look meant trouble... though dang it was cute.

"Beast Boy, I'm serious, don't do it." She warned again, slowly and quietly, growling while trying to protect the cookies as if her life depended on it.

Their was a moment of pause between them, each glaring at the other and waiting for someone to make a move. Only Christmas specials filled the gap between them as neither breathed nor blinked at movement. It was like an old suspense western, each one waiting for someone to make a deadly move before they tried to act in time for win. Seventeen or not, neither where going to act their age and just back off, no... this was a stare down for the sure to come war of the cookie.

Then, Beast Boy moved quickly and snatched the giant cookie from the counter and turned on his heels to take off. "Oh no you don't!!!" Terra was still quick from her past training though and slammed her palm over the counter and vaulted herself over then lunged at the green teenager who couldn't move before getting thrown to the floor by the sudden weight that was slammed against his back.

Beast Boy grunted, but his out stretched hand still held the cookie so he grinned to himself. His grin faded though as he felt boney fingers grip his sides and a hissy voice whisper to him.

"Put the cookie down... now."

Beast Boy snorted, looking over his shoulder the best he could. Energy to spare, he only dared her to fight with him over another burst of sugar. "Make me." With that he skillfully swung Terra off his back and rolled to his feet, still gripping the cookie. He looked down at her with a cocky little raise of his eye brow as she gathered her feet and glared.

"Alright, fine." Terra hissed and braced herself as she grinned a little.

"Watcha gonna do?" Beast Boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tickle me to death?" He started laughing, that is... until Terra lurched forward and threw him to the ground again. "ACK!!"

"Maybe I will." Terra tightened her knees around Beast Boy, holding him down while her fingers menacingly lingered just above his ribs. His eyes grew wide as he started squirming while also trying to keep the cookie from doom. "Or maybe, just until you wet yourself."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You can't!"

"I can."

"Roo-BIIIIN! AHHHHHHHHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Beast Boy howled as Terra tickled him lightly, though of course it didn't take much to make him laugh or wiggle from the tickle; he was still hyped up on the cookies he had already eaten. "STOOOOP!! AHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Terra!" Robin snapped. "You're not helping our noise issue!"

But he went ignored as Beast Boy struggled to get away from Terra, though couldn't quite do it as the laughter weakened his balance. He wiggled and cried out like a puppy caught in a trap, but he held onto the cookie and wouldn't let it crumble. After a little while, Terra lifted one hand and reached for the cookie, but Beast Boy saw the move coming and quickly held it out of her reach. Terra grunted with frustration and glared down at him, he smiled up at her before taking his free hand and quickly reached for her arm pit. She didn't have time to move from the attack before his fingers tickled, making Terra cringe up and fall over with a scream. Beast Boy didn't waist time and flew to his feet and backed up a couple steps as Terra regained herself to her own feet and tensed to fly at him once more.

Being a little bratty, Beast Boy continued to give her that almost evil little grin as he held the cook in front of him and slowly brought it to his face. Terra's look drop, "NOOOO!!!"

As if that word where cue, Beast Boy shoved the cookie in his mouth and took a giant bite before bolting off, Terra swiftly flew after him to save what was left of the evil cookie. Beast Boy screamed loudly then dashed away, Terra hot on his heels and both of them tensed and ready to spring into the air for a jump if needed. But the green teenager saw a better opening, and he threw himself behind Ryder and the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

Terra skidded to a stop right in front of her, her look fell. It just seemed like a bit of irony for a moment before she looked to Beast Boy who peeked his face over Ryder's shoulder. He wore a little frown and a free style puppy face that would usually send Terra into "AWE!" mode, not this time. She crossed her arms and sent him what was supposed to be a playful glare. "That's cheap." She sneered.

"But effective." Beast Boy reminded, his puppy face staying intact.

Ryder sent her hands to her hips and looked at her shoulder, where Beast Boy's head was placed. She cocked her brow, but Terra saw a glint of interest in her eyes, it was the look every girl would recognize just out of instinct. "Oh, so I'm a shield?" she snorted, but her mock anger couldn't hold up against the little grin that twitched at her lips.

"Yes," Beast Boy whimpered and tucked his face into her shoulder, and Terra's eyes couldn't help but shift and watch as his fingers clutched Ryder's shoulders. She bit the inside of her cheek and shuffled her weight as she quickly looked away at the wall.

Terra coughed and cleared her throat, her eyes glancing towards the two. She noticed they hadn't moved, though Ryder wasn't paying her any attention, her sparky eyes where full on Beast Boy. Somehow, the fact that even though her offensive position was gone, and still BB hadn't moved away from the girl discouraged Terra so that she felt a bit of something drop in her gut. Terra sighed and just moved off. "Fine, you win." She said, but the joking emotion failed to show in her voice as she scuffled back into the kitchen with a tight, but slightly dishearten look.

Refusing to let herself look over at them even as she heard their voices, Terra worked her fingers to keep herself busy. She went back to the cookie making, cutting and storing and just made her eyes stay down. She got to work then wrapping some of the cookies a little while later, but cringed as she struggled with the stupid sheet of plastic. Why did it stick to fingers so well, and not the plates?! It probably didn't help her fingers where bumblering around like long boney idiots that couldn't go straight. She huffed quietly then forced her fingers to work around the plastic in the sad attempt to wrap the cookies.

"Are you alright?"

Terra blinked, waiting until she had wrapped another plate of cookies in plastic wrap before looking up and at her side, where Starfire stood. Her head was tilted slightly, and her face soft as she grinned warmly in the blondes direction. Terra tugged her lips up into a painful little grin. "Yeah, why not?"

Starfire glanced towards the poorly wrapped cookies and cringed then glanced over at Beast Boy and Ryder who where sat a little ways off, talking by the table. Terra followed her look and let her eyes set on them; she grabbed her breath then sighed and rolled her eyes. She wouldn't let herself get upset over something silly like that, so turned back to Star as if asking what the point was.

"You do not seem to be having the enjoyment of the holidays." Star said gently. Terra just shrugged and looked back down at the cookies, the grin slipping from her face as she fiddled with a reject cookie that had too many flour spots on it.

"Terra." Starfire tsked, but her tone was light and under the volume for others to hear. Hinting that they where open to talk about something... a little more hearty.

Terra glanced up at Star before risking another look towards Beast Boy. Apparently he had just told a joke, because Ryder busted into laughter. "You've known him longer... "She looked back at Starfire, a little embarrassed, but the alien had a friendly face that urged her on."How come he's been hanging with her so often? I mean... like, over friendly." She glanced away for a minute, her voice low as she cautiously looked back to Starfire. Who grinned in an knowing way, but her tone tried to stay unknowing and innocent.

"Isn't he always, the over friendly?"

"You know what I mean, like, almost flirty." Terra grumbled and poked at a bundle of cookie dough.

"I have not noticed such gestures or movements." Starfire blinked.

Terra shrugged and continued poking at the cookie dough, her eyes fixed on the blob of tanish colored future cookies. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced at it before looking at Star. She had a somewhat serious look on her orangeish face, her eyes fixed and friendly. "Friend, I do not believe you have much to fear." She grinned in a almost evil little way that said she knew more then she often let onto. It was a rare, but fitting look for Starfire. "He never forgot you, and I do not believe he ever will. Besides," She perked up really sudden in a way that she often did with such skill. "We have been doing the match making for a long time, and Cyborg and I would dislike any of our plans to go awaits."

Terra felt her mouth gap a little, "Wha-?"

Starfire put her fingers to her mouth and giggled, "Oh, you do not believe our friend would have done the courting if we had not interfered?" She shook her head in an almost motherly way.

"... you-Cyborg... what?" Terra shook her head and raised her hands, "you know what? I am going to go back to cookie making, in peace, and forgot I heard this." She joked, a real grin this time as Starfire shrugged, but smiled, and also went back to work. Terra glanced over at Beast Boy again, but didn't let the fact that he was still talking to Ryder bother her, she took in a breath and wrapped another plate of cookies. She was sure he would come over sooner or later and re-tell the joke, even if she had heard it a million times.

Terra had been in a fair mood after the talk, it had lightened her cheers and made her laugh to herself when thinking about that Beast Boy had been so shy the others had to push him to ask her out. But of course, that led to the memories, and the whispers and images of that night at the amusement park only brought another bitter sting. So soon she was forced out of that dream land.

She had been trying, honestly, to just shrug it off that she had gotten little attention from Beast Boy. It just wasn't usual for her to be sitting watching video games without him, so she shifted and moved around a lot, trying to find that comfort zone... but he was off with Ryder. As the rest of the day wore on, Terra had just settled on the floor, beside the couch and watching the giant TV screen. She had stayed quiet, not getting the nerve up to stand up and start cheering for her favorite player to win. After that, she had wandered to her room by the night, and tucked herself in.

It wasn't the same.

Terra sighed and rolled onto her side. When that didn't fit her need for comfort, she grunted and threw the sheets from around her and padded to the edge of her bed. Terra sprawled out and laid so she could look out her giant window at the same time. Watching as little snow flakes flew around in swirls from the wind. She rested her cheek on her arms and blinked slowly, listening as her little monsters came to life inside her. Poking her heart with their evil little pitchforks and whispering thoughts in her mind.

She laughed at herself; she had to be going crazy. Terra sighed and grinned for a moment before letting her eyes tilt open and close, until she fell asleep.

* * *

How do I say "SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE WAIT?!" in a way that makes you all understand I really am sorry?... I dunno xD It's like 3 AM at the moment I am posting this, and am horribly tired. Sorry if the ending is a little choppy, I forced myself to stay up and write it out before I dragged myself to bed. I really am sorry, my computer broke down, and this chapter has been erased several times and I got so frustrated at times I almost gave up xD I hope seven pages makes up for the long wait... 

BTW, I started a blog for my Fan Work. (If the link doesn't show up here, I can send it to anyone who wants it through e-mail or something. xD) It will have information on any new fan fiction I start, including spoilers for a Fic that is looking really good so far.

**http://tianimalzfanwork.**

THE WORDS OF DRAMA! that I have been slacking on and making my loyal readers do xD

_How is Terra going to do, now that she is more alone?  
Does Beast Boy even notice?  
What floodgates are going to be opened?_

_ARE CYBORG AND STARFIRE BEHIND THE WHOLE BBT THING?!  
ARE THERE GOING TO BE ENOUGH COOKIES?!  
GOOD GOD IS IT EVER GOING TO BE CHRISTMAS IN THIS FIC??!?!?!!  
_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Chapter Nineteen:_

The following days brought a swell of loneliness for Terra, and that allowed her uncertainty to speak. She didn't follow Beast Boy around, just so he would pay attention to her instead of his new friend, Ryder, though, reasoning with herself that that would be going way over-board. She watched instead and just kinda shrugged and did her best to look away and smile, but her frown was planted firmly over her face. She tried to find her comfort in the other Titans, and though she respected and longed to belong with them again, she didn't find that special kind of comfort in their words. None of their words whispered in her head day and night and poked at her emotions, they didn't soothe over her old wounds, or lay a covering over her open heart.

As Beast Boy and Ryder hung out more, Terra just continued to look for her comfort. The roof, her room, the shore, wherever held most memory, but then that didn't work. So she tried the places with less memory, maybe it was the memory that hurt the most. But neither of those places helped either, so she was left with simply laying wherever. It wasn't that he was really shutting her out, Terra did notice the times he went up and talked with her, but it wasn't the amount of time she was used too. He wasn't at her side the whole time, making sure her fears stayed covered, and her twisted thoughts un-spoken. He didn't notice every time her troubled frown appeared on her face, or a dreary look paled her eyes.

And those looks where becoming often, in the short days Terra was left on her own, she was hearing her self doubts again. This time no one warded off those doubts, and argued against them. Terra didn't, she didn't know how too so just listened to them twirl in her head with what seemed like sense. As she watched everyone else, or watched the snow play in the wind, her fingers would swirl over the surface of something. The floor, a table, whatever, just drawing invisible patterns that matched the confusion she had in her head.

Why was she even here? No right belonged to her to stay here, like a shadow in their presences. She was the paled light that dimmed everyone else. The smaller figure that stood in the further corner at this moment in her life, instead of taking up the whole spot light like she used too. She had fallen from her graces, and now felt deserted and open. Despite the friends that gathered around her day after day.

Terra would shift and feel awkward as the Titan's made inside jokes, not meaning harm. But the fact that they where able to bring up so much that she had missed, hurt. They would go on and talk, sometimes forgetting she was even there. Then Terra would just slink off and sit somewhere, waiting and thinking. She couldn't help but feel disappointed either, when only Starfire came after her to bring her back into the light of the party.

Terra was getting better, to the outside view anyways. Her body started putting on healthy weight, so she no longer looked half dead. Her hair started to glow again with its rich blonde hue, and she was slowly starting to get curves. Terra had heard countless jokes about that, but she had grinned for the moment and waved her hand at them in dismissal. She was proud that she finally had something to show off... though really, it still wasn't much. She had grown a little taller than, now as tall as Beast Boy. Which had also become a source for jokes for a short while. Still, she looked more of her age of seventeen then she did when first awoken from her starvation.

Though growing stronger in body, Terra felt herself ache inside as shame slowly gathered. Her movement became limp and her chin stayed pointed down at the floor when someone looked at her. She was dis-hearted and weary of the constant pressure she was feeling. An itch grew in her legs, and a skittish emotion wasn't slow to take place. It was a feeling she had felt before, a common one that had always led to trouble. It was the urge to run away, to just try and start over again, and hope for a brighter ending, and the urge was strong.

----------

Beast Boy had noticed some change in Terra, but he hadn't brought himself to question it. For him, his whole world was spinning with excitement. Everything was going great to him, a few bumps here and there, but over all it was just about as perfect as it would get. Terra was back, it was almost Christmas, and he had a new friend that actually liked his jokes. To him, it couldn't get better.

He had gone up and talked to Terra, but she had seemed spaced off most of the time, and didn't answer half of his questions or even grin at a joke. He would frown her way then just wander back off, telling himself to try again later. Sometimes later came, and sometimes it never did. Either way, he failed to notice the dramatic change that was taking place beneath what eyes could see.

Beast Boy was smiling almost every day, laughing joking and continuing to help put up even more decorations. Christmas kept getting closer and closer, and it seemed that the days where never long enough. Pranks kept popping up all over the tower, and seeing as he couldn't get Terra to join in, Ryder had become his next apprentice. And it kept the laughter flowing in the tower, which made his sprits brighten even more.

Before anyone knew it, it was the day before Christmas Eve. Tomorrow would be the big day, the PARTY! WHOO! Of course, just about every one was bustling around at one point or another. Most of the cooking had been done, but Starfire was now working to make sure that the food would stay intact for the party. As it seemed that passing Cyborg's and Beast Boy's had a hard time keeping their fingers to themselves.

At the current moment, Terra watched as Beast Boy ran around with the threatening mistletoe in hand. He didn't fail to tease every girl in the tower with it, though some had taken it lighter than others. Starfire was just doing her best to avoid Beast Boy and that little plant of certain doom, while Raven had been more bleak and had said something along the lines of;

"Even try that thing with me, and I will make sure of it that you will never be able to reproduce."

After that, Beast Boy had just... steered far away. He had come up and tried taunting Terra with it a few times, but she had just rolled her eyes and looked away as her arms crossed. So he had wandered off, looking a little dishearten though Terra hadn't taken notice as she just shook her head. Not knowing if she wanted to be mad with him or not.

Terra now watched as he dangled it around Ryder, but her brow creased as she saw no hesitation towards the game from either of them. The blonde geomancer crossed her arms and sunk in her seat at the table a little deeper. Her look darkening at the thought of some other girls lips touching his, she scoffed and forced away the thought. Beast Boy wouldn't kiss someone else, she was just looking for reasons to go on a War-Path. Which was odd, since tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Though not being able to hear anything over the music, Ryder's brows twitched up and down in what Terra hoped to be only playful banter, not the actual flirt move. Beast Boy grinned, playing along, but Terra didn't want to watch anymore and looked away with a quiet huff.

"You okay?"

Terra didn't even look up at Cyborg before she shrugged. "Yeah, just tired." She knew he wasn't convinced, but he walked off anyways. She just sank further in her seat and averted her eyes down to her feet, which where only covered in socks. She shifted some more, before looking back towards Beast Boy. But he was further from her sight, so she just laid her head back and stared at the ceiling for a little while.

A couple hours passed, Terra sighed and left her room. She had retreated back in there awhile ago, but found herself lonely so headed back for the rec room. Terra had been listening to some Christmas CD's she found, though after a little while, she soon found out that the cheery music wasn't doing much to lighten up her mood so had given up. She passed through the halls quietly, just shifting herself around with out much effort, limp and a little careless. Her shoulders hung, and her neck hunched out a little, and her eyes stayed dull as she entered the loud room.

Terra entered without much notice, a wave from Starfire. But that was it. Most of everyone gathered around the TV, watching some movie she didn't recognize. The music had been turned down for this occasion, so Terra quietly stalked over towards the couch. She smiled a little when she heard Beast Boy's voice laugh, feeling that little void in her gut start to ache at the same time. She didn't want to sit around by herself anymore, she had been doing that for days, and now felt a stronger need to snuggle back up beside him. Terra picked her step up a little more and lunged the last few steps to the couch and placed her hands on the back of it. Her smile soon slipped from her face though, morphing back into the common frown.

Yeah, Beast Boy was sitting at the foot of the couch, his feet up on the coffee table. But head close to his shoulders, Ryder was laying down on the sofa right behind him. Terra stood there for a little bit, listening to them talk to each other, but their words where slurred and she didn't hear them at the same time.

"Terra? You wanna sit down?" Robin asked, but she didn't notice as she backed a few steps then turned around and walked back to the kitchen area. She tossed herself onto the bar stool and snatched an icy cookie from the plate. Starfire, though glancing towards her, didn't stop her. Letting Terra have her comfort food while she needed it.

----------

"So then Mumbo like, sucks us into his hat. I mean really, I dunno if it was some kind of illusion or whatever, but the guy was crazy." Beast Boy went on, telling yet another 'exciting' story to his listener, who sat at the bar with him with a giant smile and her cheek rested on her palm. "But he turns us into these animals-"

"But you can already turn into animals." Ryder pointed out quickly.

"Yeah,... I got turned into machines and other non-active things." He huffed with a roll of his eyes. "That sucked... I didn't get to do anything, all the others got the action."

"And besides, your way cuter with the animal changing." She laughed.

"Duh," Beast Boy winked in a joking way, and didn't catch the bigger grin that showed up on Ryder's face before he started on with the story-telling. Surprisingly enough, Ryder listened to him chatter on for about another hour, every now and then putting her thought in, but really just listening and laughing for the most part. In the process, a few cookies where eaten, and a couple glasses of milk where used up, though it wasn't really noticed by anyone else.

"Okay, So then this Brother Blood dude like totally turns himself into a cyborg, as if one wasn't bad enough to have around-"

"I HEARD THAT!" But Cyborg went unnoticed.

"-And so we go in like PAAA-ZAAAAAP and Cy like-"

"Beast Boy!" Terra snapped, getting his attention quick enough as he quickly shut his mouth and looked over to the couch. He could see her blonde head leaning rather roughly against the couch, facing the TV and away from him. "Can you keep it down?!"

"Took the words out of my mouth," Raven muttered.

Beast Boy frowned Terra's way, blinking towards her for a moment before shrugging lightly and turning back to Ryder. She shrugged back towards him and he shifted his jaw before continuing his story, this time, a little quieter.

Some more time passed, a little slower then usual as Beast Boy had gotten numerous orders to shut up, or to stop jumping up on stuff while chattering about his adventures to add drama to the air. So of course to him, things seemed to be going just a little slower. Right now he was leaning against the back of the couch, watching the TV though not paying it much attention. His arms crossed over the top of the sofa and his chin leaned down on them, his green eyes shifted to glance at Terra. But annoyingly enough, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't meet his glance. His face tensed up a little as his brows pulled down into an look of confusion and annoyance.

After a moment, Beast Boy leaned on his cheek so he faced Terra fully, still though she wouldn't look at him. Her tight face seemed dead set on not turning even an inch towards him, as if it would bring some kind of evil plague or something. He waited, staring, hoping she would risk a glance at him so he could meet her eyes for the first time in days.

But she wasn't risking it, she wouldn't even breathe his way. It confused him, seeing how things had been going great... now she was just shutting him out. It finally just frustrated him enough to give into the quiet game.

"Terra?" Beast Boy cringed as he watched her face tighten a little more. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Go away." She said simply, but quietly. Beast Boy blinked as she sunk a little further in her seat, really he read her body language clearly. And it was asking the opposite of what she had spoken.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Beast Boy grinned a little, hoping it would lighten the mood a bit. "Really sure?"

"Beast Boy-"

Going against the warning in her throat, he pressed. "What if you start to miss me?" He pressed himself a little closer and bumped her shoulder with his arm, she cringed. "_You_ of all people should know how easy it can be to miss _me_." Beast Boy leaned a little closer to her, his head just brushing away from her face. "Or, what if I miss you? Then I'll just have to come right back either way. So, sending me away really isn't a good idea." Really he was just talking to talk, softening his voice so it was harder for anyone else to hear. By their 'I'm so ready to puke' faces though, he doubted any of them _wanted_ to listen it.

Terra huffed out a breath before turning to face him. He was too close though, and her forehead was stopped on his as their noises brushed just out of reach of the other. Beast Boy grinned a little more, sure he might have had to annoy her to get her attention. But he guessed her annoyance would wear off sooner or later.

Beast Boy watched as her tight face loosened a little and her eyes blinked, she almost looked she was having some kind of argument with herself. Doubting if she should give into him and stop the cruel and unusual punishment of ignoring him and smile. He hoped so, because right now he felt his gut twist with anticipation while his head clouded just a little at the skin-to-skin touch. Even if it was just their foreheads.

"I hate it when you do that." Terra growled quietly, but a small grin was twitching at her cheeks. So Beast Boy regained his grin and pressed just a little closer.

"Do what?"

"Get cute." Her voice softened at the end, though had started at an annoyed hiss. Finally she grinned softly and accepted the touch as her shoulders dropped into relaxation and her eyes dropped a little.

"Not hot?" Beast Boy joked, his soft whispering voice tried to show fake disappointment.

"No, because no one can resist the cute." She giggled quietly, though quickly dropped the laugh. Finding that it just didn't sound right for her.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your cute." Terra smiled shyly as she lifted her shoulder and bumped his arm. "Which is good, because cute is hotter than just being hot."

...She just loved to confuse him, didn't she? Beast Boy grunted and rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if thats a compliment or not."

"Me either," she chuckled, but withheld herself so that she didn't laugh in his face. They both smiled at the other, enjoying the moment for the first time in days. But of course, things like that never lasted long around Titans Tower. And loud coughs let them know that they had an audience.

"Get a room!" Cyborg moaned as his thumb worked over the remote to turn the TV up. Both Beast Boy and Terra looked towards Cyborg at his request and rolled their eyes towards him.

"Don't encourage them." Raven warned as she peered past the pages of her book and towards the half robot.

"Yeah," Robin smirked as he crossed his arms as if his two younger friends weren't right beside him as he stood behind the couch. "The last thing we want to encourage is the spawning of these two."

Beast Boy felt his face flush as he grabbed a couch pillow and chucked it at Robin's head. "Shut up."

Robin caught the pillow though and threw it back at Beast Boy, who didn't move in time and was slapped in the face with the fluffy bundle. He screamed shortly but shook it off and just tried to pretend it hadn't happened.

The sun was setting as the Titan's finished the final decorations, or at least they said so. Everyone knew there where going to be final touches all over the place tomorrow before the party. Beast Boy stood with his back to the hallway wall. His arms crossed loosely at his chest and a small and happy grin on his face. His green eyes watched as Terra helped Starfire finish up in the kitchen, and suppressed his laugh as she screamed with frustration towards the plastic wrap.

"Why does this stuff hate me?!" Terra wailed as she fought with the plastic wrap that stuck to her fingers like glue.

"It doesn't hate you, it's just afraid of touching the cookies you made...Don't you- OWW!!" Cyborg yelped as the plastic wrap box was thrown at his head.

Beast Boy laughed then, not wanting to take sides on this little war that was about to break out though he looked away and watched his other friends for a little bit. Just enjoying the over all happy essence that seemed to lift their spirits. He shifted his weight around a little bit then noticed a small and slim figure approach him. He turned his look to her and grinned, "hey!"

"Hey," Ryder grinned, her look almost looked shy though. "You got a minute?"

Beast Boy shrugged and let his arms fall from his chest. "Yeah, sure." He gave her a confused look however, as she grabbed his hand and led into the hallway quietly. He followed without resistance and dragged behind only a little, but his face showed his questioning as he stared at the back of her blonde head. They turned a few corners before she stopped and turned around. Her thin fingers uncoiled from around his palm as she looked to the floor.

"...Yeah?" He questioned, slowly, but a joking grin on his face as his brow cocked. Ryder cleared her throat and pulled something from a hidden pocket Beast Boy didn't even know she had, and tossed a green object towards him.

"Catch." She grinned.

Instinctive reaction made Beast Boy catch it without any real effort. He opened his hand and looked down at it. A little surprised, Beast Boy raised his brow and blinked before looking up from the mistletoe and towards Ryder. "What's this for-mmMM?!" He was quickly, but fluently cut off by a sudden press on his lips... by Ryder's.

Lets see, how to put this? Well... Beast Boy was surprised, yes okay... he totally hadn't seen THAT coming. His surprised melted into shock as he stood there, not knowing what exactly to do. His face flushed, and his eyes closed only a little. But that was really from instinct as he stood there, trying to figure out what he should do. Okay, he knew what he had to do, but how was he supposed to do it in a nice way? Yes, he was still worried about being nice, even as Ryder's lips danced over his smoothly, and her fingers etched up the curves of his chest.

He tensed up, more than ready to move away as Ryder tried to deepen the kiss. He was far from comfortable, that was for sure. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he desperately wanted out of there. It was making him nervous, the way her fingers where playing over his suite and made him tense up all the more. He tightened his leg to move back and started to raise his hands to Ryder's shoulders so he could hold her away, but before he could break the kiss however, a sharp and shrill gasp broke into the air. Recognizing the voice immediately, Beast Boy quickly pulled away and looked to his left and his face fell dramatically...

_Oh man... this is bad..._

"Terra! Wait!!"


	21. Chapter Twenty

Starting this before the kiss, so that you can see it through Terra's POV. Just a heads up xD

_Chapter Twenty:_

"Well, thats what you get!" Terra snorted towards Cyborg jokingly as she crossed her arms. He grumbled towards her as he rubbed his head from where the plastic wrap box had hit him over the head. The blonde looked over towards Beast Boy when she heard him laugh, she sighed as he talked with Ryder. Terra watched for a little bit before shrugging and shaking her head then looking back away and finishing another wrap job.

Terra hummed to herself as she worked her fingers around and with the plastic wrap, her bare fingers doing their best not to stick to the wrapping that still fought against her. But after a couple plates, she got restless again and looked up to where Beast Boy had been standing. She blinked and cocked her head to the side, he wasn't there. He had been a minute ago...

She did a quick look-around the room, but didn't see Ryder either. Terra narrowed her eyes a little, though her look was still blank, trying to erase her suspicion. At first she shook it off and continued helping Starfire. But it only took a few minutes before she got an itch in her chest again as she put the last plate of cookies away. She glanced towards the hall door and bit her lip, trying to think up a excuse for going after the two. But lucky enough for her, Cyborg unknowingly helped her out.

"Hey Terra,"

"Hmh?" Terra opened her eyes a little wider and looked to Cy.

"Didn't you take that Christmas CD last?"

"Yeah, did you need it?" Terra hoped the eagerness in her voice didn't show.

"Yeah, nothing good is playing on the radio," Cyborg jabbed his thumb towards the radio with disappointment then lowered his arm and shrugged. "Would you get it?"

Terra nodded and wiped her hands over her jeans briefly. "Sure, give me a minute, and I'll go get it." She grinned then shot for the door. Yeah, she was feeling guilty again. It wasn't going to stop her though, and her foot steps where light and quick. Her hand trailed over the walls as she walked/jogged down the Tower halls. Man, these things where long, someone could seriously get lost in here.

For a moment, her face fell and Terra prayed she wouldn't get lost... it had been awhile.

Then she scorned herself for being stupid with a quiet grunt and continued her mini-search. Terra didn't know what she was expecting to find, she didn't know what she wanted to find either. Just them talking, but then again... even that would spark her jealousy. She guessed it really didn't matter as she took a sigh of frustration, either way she would find something to get huffy about.

Terra stopped quickly, her eyes narrowing as she leaned against the wall just feet from the corner. Had she heard Beast Boy? She was pretty sure, after all... she knew that voice better than anyone. Terra stared at the corner, her face hurt for some reason as a little pinch of anticipation, she took in a quiet breath and inched closer to the edge. Her curiously getting the better of her as she peeked past the corner for a look.

But then something in her gut dropped... fast and hard. Like someone had thrown a bowling ball down her throat and jammed it down with a two-by-four. Her eyes grew wide as a moment of shock hit her as Ryder closed in on Beast Boy with a way-more then friendly kiss. The world around Terra froze in a painful little moment of time, her head hurt as she held her breath. Terra watched closer than she would have liked, but somehow she wasn't unable to not see all the details, even if they did kindle a fire and send a shock down her spine.

Terra watched quietly with an open mouth as shock took hold of her throat. She stumbled from behind the corner and more into the open, wanting recognition, but not getting it. She watched as Ryder's pink lips smoothed over Beast Boy's, and briefly inside. The movements where slow and fluid, her large eyes where softly closed and Beast Boy's soon fell from open as well in acceptance (or as it seemed.). He didn't make motion to stop her, and as Ryder's small hands played up and around Beast Boy's chest, his hands slowly came close to her shoulders.

The kiss had made her angry, but his acceptance had hurt her. Terra felt her shock drop to a more heart-wrenching emotion as her long-held gasp suddenly broke loose. Her hand flew to her mouth to silence it, but it was too late and her shrill catch of breath made it to the two. Beast Boy pulled away from Ryder, but the damage had already been done. Terra shook her head slowly and backed away one step then turned on her heels and tore down the way she had come.

"Terra! Wait!!" She heard him call after her, and his foot steps thundered after her, but Terra didn't slow down until she had turned another corner.

She closed her eyes for a moment and moaned as something pinched her stomach, and flared up to her chest. As she reopened her eyes, one hand clutched around her stomach as if it would help heal the pain. But it was a kind of pain that was deep under skin, an itch and twitch. A heaviness that pulled at her, Terra slowed her steps a little more and let her eye lids float half way closed as she continued to her room from memory. Soon her other arm wrapped around her stomach as she continued her fast walk.

"Terra!" Beast Boy called again, she listened as he drew closer.

To protect her new wounds from infection, Terra felt her anger rise. It came so fast and furious, that her face flushed as she stopped sharply and hung her head a little more and her eyes closed. She waited until Beast Boy had come closer, right behind her and then walked to her side.

"Let me explain..." He started breathlessly. But Terra looked up, her face dark.

"Save it."

Beast Boy frowned a little more, his face seeming heavier. "It's not what you think, I-" Before he could finish though, Terra shook her head furiously and started storming back off. But her legs where starting to feel week, and her mind was getting more and more clouded as the seconds passed. Beast Boy watched as she walked away from him and grunted and went after her. "Terra, stop! Let me talk!" She didn't stop though, her eyes where fixed at the end of the hall, where her door was. Right there, waiting for her to enter into the next thing she had to a safe haven. Her arms tightened around her stomach as she allowed her blonde hair to fall into her face.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled, but she still didn't answer him. Frustrated and worried all the same he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Terra was caught off guard and took an unexpected gasp of breath before she was made to face him. Her look of surprise though soon twisted back into anger. "Just let me talk!" Beast Boy pleaded, though his voice was on the verge of breaking. Into either the frustration, or the worry she didn't know.

"How many times are you going to lie to me?!" She spat.

Beast Boy narrowed his brows and tensed his face. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Terra scoffed and leaned away shaking her head. "You know what that means, Beast Boy!" She cried, flinging her arms out then letting them drop to her sides again.

"No, I don't!"

"Just forget it," Terra turned around and started back for her room. Her path was cut off though as Beast Boy stepped in front of her.

"Don't walk away from me."

"I'll do what I want!" Terra snarled, her face cringing into an ugly scowl as she pushed past him.

"Will you let me talk?!" Beast Boy cried angrily as he pushed her shoulder as she tried to pass him, spinning Terra with her back to the wall and her face towards him again.

"Don't touch me!"

"STOP IT!!"

Terra stared for a moment, she never liked it when he yelled at her, even if she was yelling at him at the same time. It wasn't like him usually, but she didn't let her anger die. It was better then letting herself melt to the floor with a broken heart in her shaky hands, seeing how she no longer had her support. Terra crossed her arms and cocked her body stance into one that said she was ready to fight, though her eyes paled a little at the thought. "And listen to you say what? That I wasn't supposed to be there?" She snorted.

"No, to listen to me say that I didn't kiss her, and that you don't have to be mad at me!"

"Oh!" Terra laughed with a fake one as she looked around for a moment, a fake and sarcastic grin over her face as her arms tightened acrossed her chest. "Right, I forgot how hard you where trying to get away. Stupid me."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Will you stop jumping to conclusions?!" He threw his arms in the air for a moment. "Why can't you just believe me?"

"I am not jumping to conclusions!" She yelled, her sarcasm falling from her flushed face.

"_Yes_, you are! Just like you always do!" He leaned a little closer to her, getting more in her face as he fought. "If you would just shut up and let me explain then-"

"Don't tell me to shut up." She snarled.

Beast Boy clenched his teeth and gritted them together as he looked away from her. Though his face stayed cringed and his brows tensed down, and pointed towards his nose in obvious frustration and annoyance. He closed his eyes for a moment as he cleared his mind to keep from yelling at her face. The look scared her though, Terra would never admit it... but she was half scared to death when he got angry with her. The way his cute green face would twist into that unnatural snarl, it was horrifying to her. Beast Boy opened his eyes and turned back to her, his face a little less tense, but not much. "I didn't kiss her."

Terra felt her mouth drop open as she blinked at him. "Really?" She asked with sarcasm once more.

"Yes, really. I swear."

"Beast Boy," Terra spoke in a low tone as she leaned a little closer to him, her face darkening against his. "She was all over you, and you know what? You didn't stop her, thats enough for me. Now leave me alone." She hissed before turning sharply and making a straight line to her room. Terra almost made it, walking away from Beast Boy as a hard and angered tension stretched between them with every step she took. It was killing her, it felt like a tugging in her gut that leaned towards him, despite the anger. Despite the crack that was growing throughout her heart, something in her was still longing towards him... but the tension pushed her further away.

Terra watched as her door swished open, but paused as she heard his voice again.

"Why do you do this to me?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

The geomancer just froze for a moment, her look going to the floor as she took a ragged breath. Her eyes closed to block out the feeling that banged against her chest and towards her fragile heart. Her throat started to ache, sobs wanting to break loose. But Terra composed herself and opened her eyes and looked half way towards Beast Boy and looked at him for a moment. Taking in his slightly hunched figure that faced the wall as she frowned towards him. For some reason, that question hit a weak spot and dug into her and stayed so that she could ponder on it with new pain.

Terra shook her head again, sending her blonde hair flaring around her head before she rushed the last steps into her room. The door closed behind her, and she sighed as her legs gave way. Terra pushed against the door and slid down to the floor, feeling as if everything had been drained from her, she suddenly felt empty and vague. The ache in her throat continued, even as a sob broke loose, and it was followed by more. And more, until Terra leaned her head against the door and looked to the side as she cried. Soon fresh tears showered over her face and irritated her face. Already ghosts where trying to poke at her, but she did her best to ignore them or brush them away.

She felt separated even more, no one would be coming to comfort her. With her ear pressed against the door, Terra listened as Beast Boy's soft foot steps echoed lightly until he was out of her hearing range. She found she didn't regret yelling at him so much really, as cruel as it sounded. Terra tapped her fingers over her knee's and wrinkled her brow as she stared at her wall. The purple mountains and orange skies that had been painted to give her room an almost dreamy kind of nature. She wasn't able to escape to that dream world though, it wasn't hers to have tonight.

Terra looked out to her giant window and stared out it, or more up at it. Since she had to look over her couch to see outside. It was still pale out, some light showing from the slowly sinking sun. It couldn't be later than six though... and Terra bet that if she hurried she could catch the next bus out. Though it made her frown at the thought, her large eyes stared while she continued to consider the action.

----------

Terra looked over the scattered items over her bed. She bit her lip then ruffled her fingers through the small amount of items, as if to see if they where worthy enough to accompany her. She touched the green teddy bear the little girl, Elie had given her. Terra had long made up her mind she was going to take it, there was something about the stuffed animal that brought her a little bit of comfort, therefore it was sacred. She had her butterfly hairclip, seeing how it was all she had left of her homeland. Along with a couple containers to later put food or water in and some fresh clothing, the most sacred of all items was placed. She didn't touch it though at first, Terra stared down at it with slanted eyes before slowing reaching out and brushing her fingers over the silver heart box.

She was still considering taking it... but something in her heart ached at the memory it held. That alone was almost painful enough to scare her away from it. But then again, it also stood for everything she had held close to her, everything she had boxed within her heart in an ironic way. But seeing how all those things where cracked or shattered... somehow she didn't feel it was right to hold onto the box anymore.

Terra shook her head lightly and sighed before picking the heart box up and gently placing it on her nightstand, then looked back to the rest of her supplies. She wouldn't be taking her large blue backpack, that amazingly still laid on her closet floor. Instead, she had found a smaller one that would do the trick and be less noticeable. After ten minutes, she was able to sort away most of the clothes, and simply had an extra shirt and two more pairs of socks to go along with the two she was going to put on. After a longer search, Terra was able to find ten dollars in her room... oh, and a dime. But she doubted the dime would help much.

She changed into fresh clothes, her gray long sleeved shirt and different jeans, not that they looked any different though. She kept a straight face as she laced her boots quickly then pulled on her black hoodie. Terra stuffed her stuff into the backpack and was ready to throw it on her back when a loud, but timid knock came from her door. She turned to it sharply with wide eyes, staring at it and almost hoping whoever it was would just go away.

"Terra? C'mon, I know your still in there." Beast Boy called.

"What do you want?" She risked a couple steps towards the door, gripping the backpack by it's strap and holding it at her side.

"Can I come in?"

Terra stopped in front of her door and stared at it. She sighed a little before opening it just a hair with her free hand and poking her eye out. "What?"

Beast Boy looked up at her, his small frown tried to grin but it couldn't. "Can we just talk?... Please?"

Terra balked, and looked around. She turned back to him in a moment and shook her head 'no', not knowing any words that would fit without giving away her intentions. She looked away again though as Beast Boy went from sorry and timid, to concerned and interested as he stared at her with tensed brows. He reached up and placed his hand on the door, pushing it open just a little more. Terra gasped and held it in it's place, getting his attention even more.

"Terra..." Beast Boy said in a low and careful tone.

"Just go away!" She attempted to slam it, but he was too quick and caught the door and slid it back open. Startled, Terra stepped back from the entrance and gripped the strap a little tighter. She watched as Beast Boy caught sight of the bag and blinked with at first confusion, but as he looked over at what she was wearing, it dawned on him.

"...what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Terra, people don't pack up for nothing."

"I'm just going out for a little bit." Terra shot, growing defensive again. She flinched as his face changed again, she knew what was coming.

"You where just going to leave?" Beast Boy asked quietly as he stared at her with disbelief, his mouth gaped open and his face almost in shock. Terra looked away towards the floor, her face tight and narrowed, her lips pushed and her eyes slanted while Beast Boy's voice rose. "Without telling anyone...? What, you where just going to run off without even saying anything?!"

Terra blinked and shook her head, rounding on him quickly as she turned back to face him. "What do you care?!!" Her voice was loud and carried far in the room and undoubtly down the hall. She had shot forward a little, sending some of her hair from out of the hoodie to swish around her shoulders.

Scoffing at what he seemed to take as an insult, Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at her. "How can you say that?!"

"I don't need this," Terra huffed as her fingers dug into the strap while she tensed to move past him to the hall. Beast Boy watched her movement and made sure he blocked her way.

"Terra, you can't just leave like this!" He argued, getting another dark look from her. "Your over-reacting over something stupid-"

She shook her head and turned to him again. "This isn't just about that stupid kiss, Beast Boy."

"Then what is this about?! Because I sure don't know anymore!"

Terra's voice died down a little, and behind her flashing blue eyes, a hint of pain could be seen. "You promised to be here the whole way, _promised_. But these past few days you haven't.. and... and I just don't think this is going to work out." She shrugged and looked away, feeling her stomach drop all over again. Her heart beats weakened, their thumps losing passion as they slowed, the emotion that was clawing at her was strong, she felt it trigger something within her, though she didn't pay it any attention.

Beast Boy's face melted from it's angry look, his face loosened into a soft and concerned one as he studied her for a moment then walked a little closer. "Terra-"

"Don't," Terra back away from him, her dreary look piercing into him with a sharp aftershock. She brushed off his hurt look of confusion and quickly stepped around him and walked into the hall. "I need to get some air."

They stood with their backs to each other for a long and dragging minute. Tension ripping at each, clawing at their backs, their hearts begging for them to turn around so they could face the other. But they stood there instead, letting silence fill the gap between them.

"Are you coming back?" Beast Boy whispered.

Terra closed her eyes and held her breath, her face cringing against the tears that wanted to break loose. Quietly she whimpered to herself and trembled slightly as her heart wrenched inside her chest, she almost lifted her fingers to try and suppres the slow and painful beats she felt. But the emotion in each beat was powerful, and it brought to life something she had thought she lost.

For a moment, the earth rumbled and trembled, sending the tower shaking for a moment as Terra's emotions mingled with the foundation. She gasped sharply to catch her breath as her eyes snapped open. The usage of her powers sent her off like a bullet. Without answering Beast Boy, Terra bolted from her spot and ran straight for the door.

* * *

I hope seven pages of argument was enough for you guys xD I know I kind of made Terra over-react a little bit. But when I looked back at the episodes, I saw she had a bad habbit of jumping to the worst conclusion and running with it (usually, literally xD). Besides the point how sensitive she is towards promisis, and how afraid she is of them being broken (ironic, but we all love her anyways ) 

Not to mention, it gave me more room for fighting, and as big of a BBT fan I am, I love to see them fight xD Besides that, I've pointed out how close she already was to breaking point, this was really just kind of like the final crack that broke her this time, good for drama x) I hope your all still enjoying this fic.

Since there wern't any real funnies in this chapter, I'll just go with the serious quistions;

Will Terra come back?  
Is Beast Boy going to do anything about it?

_Or is Terra too broken this time?_


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

_Chapter Twenty-One:_

Was that it?... Was she really gone? Is that why her voice wasn't speaking into the awkward room? Or why her image wasn't sitting beside him? It had to be the reason why part of him felt a little vague, a little lost... a little gone.

After all, what else would leave him with the lonely feeling that wisped around him like cold wind? Who else could make his heart ache at its core, and make every beat painful? Hanging his head, Beast Boy stared at the bar counter, his fists resting at his sides. His face was as sunken as the emotion in his gut, his face had paled a little and the small frown on his face told everyone something wasn't right.

"Is everything okay man? We heard yelling..." Cyborg had asked, but Beast Boy had just plodded himself onto the stool and the others had passed glances. Starfire had slipped quietly into the hall, and come back a little while later shaking her head with a worried face. He knew she had been telling the others that Terra wasn't in the tower in a quiet way to avoid bringing the name to him.

Right now, Beast Boy was thinking to himself, he didn't know if he should go after her or not. He wanted to... but would that only make her angrier? What if she did plan on coming back after a little bit, but then he ran out and made her mad all over again and pushed her away for good?

He sighed and narrowed his eyes at the counter. He felt his body itch to run out into the cold and find her, bring her back into the warm and safe tower. The snow outside wasn't stopping, and the wind outside was cold and slashing.

_Terra's tough... a little cold wont hurt her any. _Beast Boy thought, but actually... he was kinda hoping that the cold would be too much for her. Maybe it would drive her back to the tower... but he thought she was probably too stubborn for that. His ears drooped a little as his head hung over his shoulders. His elbows rose from his sides and rested over the counter, he looked pitiful, but didn't want to give up the comforting company of his friends so stayed in the room.

Beast Boy looked up as he heard a plate scrape over the counter towards him, followed by a tall glass of soy milk. He blinked and looked at the plate of cookies and milk then turned up at a smiling Starfire.

"These will help, yes?" She asked sweetly, a hopeful look on her face that made Beast Boy grin and accept the offer.

"Yeah, thanks." His turned his glance back down and fingered at the Oreo cookies dully. After a little while, Beast Boy sighed and messed with the cookies some more as he started thinking again. His fingers worked and twisted the two halves apart. Well, she had only been gone maybe an hour... if that. So he could wait a little longer. Then go after her, that sounded good... she shouldn't be too hard to find, hopefully. Beast Boy dunked one half of the cookie into his milk and nibbled on it as he continued his train of thought.

Lets see, where would Terra go? Most likely, she was through thinking, or would be soon and would be acting. Her powers weren't developed enough for her to use them for transport, so if she planned on leaving, a bus would be her next biggest option. Beast Boy glanced around and to a clock that few knew was there, seven pm. It was getting late, the sun was down... now would probably be a good time to go out and look for Terra. It was getting colder, and the slippery snow wouldn't cease just because he had to go in it.

Beast Boy bit the cookie one more time, though as he crunched on it he noticed it tasted a little different then he remembered. He stopped and pulled what was left of the cookie from his mouth and looked at it. Only half? His brow corked up a bit, he was never a twister. As stated earlier, he always dunked. Terra was the twister. So why was he twisting his cookies?

Was he really thinking about Terra so hard that he had abandoned his cookie dunking, in favor of her way? _Wow... _that was really sad. He sighed and tossed what was left into his mouth and drank his milk in one gulp then slammed the glass on the counter. Bringing attention to himself, Robin looked over as Beast Boy stood up.

"You going out after her?" He asked simply. Beast Boy nodded. "Call us if you need, or want our help. I'll wait up for you."

The green shape shifter gave his masked friend a grin of appreciation of being able to read minds, even if it wasn't his 'power.' Robin knew that Beast Boy would want to go find Terra himself, seeing how she had left on a personal argument. After the grin, Beast Boy shot towards the hall after a small detour to pick his coat up from the floor. As he went through the doors and down the hall towards the door, he pulled his coat over his back and tugged his hands through the sleeves. Already he had the whole city laid out in his mind, and several paths mapped out. He started with the closest bus stops, or train stations and worked his way through memory of both the City, and the way Terra thought, to figure out the hot spots.

"Beast Boy."

Stopping so fast that his heels skidded into the floor, Beast Boy jolted for a moment before looking at the girl standing in the spare-bedroom door. Her head tilted down a little, and her sparky eyes glued to the floor. It wasn't in Beast Boy to be mad with Ryder... he just didn't work like that, but he didn't grin towards her in greeting. "Yeah?"

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know you two where like... you know." She fumbled with her fingers as a blush tinged her face, but her apology was genuine. He could tell by her voice and her submissive posture.

Beast Boy still didn't grin towards her in acceptance of the apology, but he extended his hand towards her. "Friends still?"

Ryder looked up, a little shocked. Her mouth made a perfect little O as she stared for a moment before then grinning and shaking his hand. "Friends." Beast Boy nodded, giving her a friendly, but rushed look as he looked down the hall. "I have to get going,"

"Do you want any help?" Ryder asked quickly, her look fading back into it's slightly shy one. Beast Boy shook his head no. "Thanks but no thanks, I need to find her." With that, He rushed out of the hall and darted outside and into the cold winds. As he left the warm tower, a sudden wind hit against him, and reminded him to zip up his coat.

Beast Boy looked over the frozen lake and sighed, he saw footprints in it, so he knew Terra hadn't used her powers for transportation. He sighed with relief, she was too weak for that still. But then, she was still too fragile to be in the cold all by herself too. Quickly he morphed into a wolf, the fur would keep him warm, and his senses would help him find Terra. He perked his head and looked over the bitter landscape for a moment, letting another burst of wind push through his fur, his eyes squinted as he sniffed in the air. Catching for a split moment, the deep smell of earth. What made that scent different though, was the quirks that made it Terra's scent, her warm skin and fruity hair twined into the smell of earth. Her breath that was so soft and warm over his face, and an essence that showed him for a short moment, his own heaven.

A growl of determination vibrated from his throat before Beast Boy dashed from his spot and threw himself headlong over the snow-covered lake. His paws crunching softly as he jolted from his jump to a fluid and swift run.

----------

Well, this looked like a good spot. The flimsy shelter would at the least, protect her from the falling snow and brutal winds that randomly decided to pierce through her not-so-warm hoodie. The bus should be here any minute, and the company was few, so she could sit mostly be herself and just... well, pout. Bus money in her pocket, Terra looked around in surprise, as there where no people out tonight. The gray shaded snow flakes danced on the lonely wind, and somewhere in the distance she heard carols. Careful to sling her backpack in a space that would mark her personal 'bubble area' as she sat next to the wall, Terra sneaked a glance at the old man that sat in the middle of the bench.

She didn't mean to stare... though it was kinda hard. He looked kinda funny, but fitting for the holiday season she guessed. He was plump-to put it nicely- and was obviously old. His beard was whiter then the city snow that was over the ground, though that probably didn't mean much. He had a bright red coat, and pants. A white hat was pulled over his ears, most likely to keep them from getting frostbitten, an thing Terra should of thought of. But instead she yanked her hood up over her head and snuggled her hands into her arm pits for warmth. Granted, he did look a little odd ... somehow it all fit him so perfectly that Terra just shrugged and looked back away.

Terra let out a small wisp of breath, then watched as it froze in the air then faded away into nothing. For a little while (as in, thirty seconds) she amused herself with frozen breath, before it begun to bore her and her attention wandered. The city was decorated, now that she saw it at night. Bright lights shined from almost every building, lighting up their windows and reflecting it back onto other buildings so that the whole city shined. Still, things seemed darker to her. Terra looked up and saw the bus stop had wreathing wrapped around it's metal beams, but they held little holiday joy.

Though she tried to deny the thought in her mind, Terra wondered if anyone would be out looking for her. Really she couldn't help it, old habits told her that Beast Boy would most likely be after her shortly. But that left a little ping of dread that overcame a part of her that almost sighed romantically in a girly way. Terra just wanted to slip quietly away.

With a grunt, she pushed herself from the bench and leaned out a little to look down the road. It didn't look like she would be going anywhere soon if that dumb bus didn't show up. All she saw though was darkness, curtained by snow and distant Christmas lights. Sighing, Terra leaned back in her seat and held herself a little tighter.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? If I may ask."

Terra blinked and looked over to the old man. Her little frown was met by his twinkling eyes and friendly grandpa-like grin. A little cautious, she shrugged. "Not too sure." She wondered if she should even be talking to him, a stranger. But then, she really wasn't the shy type, and her lips where about to freeze together if she didn't use them soon.

The old man tilted his head to the side a little bit, surprise was supposed to be his posture, but his grin stayed the same. His forehead creased over his eyes just a little, still he looked friendly though. "Now, thats a bit odd. A young girl like yourself taking a bus ride to no where just two days before Christmas?"

Scoffing, Terra drew herself back a little and lifted her chin. "Isn't a bit odd too, an old man sitting on a bench talking to a 'young girl' two days for Christmas in the pitch black night?"

He looked amused though as he laughed a good strong and hardy one. Shaking his head slightly, he handed a gloved hand towards her. "I'm Nick." Terra reached out and shook the hand, but she didn't return an introduction as she quickly recoiled her hand back into her arm pits, to keep her fingers from getting bitten by cold. 'Nick' didn't seem to mind however though as he continued to grin her way.

"But really, why aren't you at home? Watching cartoons and baking cookies? Surly, your family must be worried." He said.

Terra blinked then frowned further as she looked away. Her eyes got a longing look to them as her vision phased from focus. She gripped her sides a little tighter and huddled together, deciding that maybe it wasn't a good idea to talk to Nick, and that the bus should get here soon. Hopefully. But Nick continued talking, he looked away and spoke in a soft and gentle voice that reminded Terra of warm fires on cold nights. As if he where reading her worries and troubles, to anyone else it would have sounded completely random. It held Terra's attention however.

"You know what family is for? Why, few people do surprisingly. Because few can see who their true family is, even if they stand in front of them. Family, my dear, is comfort and warmth. Love and a tight embrace when life is hard. It's a shelter, it's a place for joy and laughs. Everyone argues, yes, but thats the beauty of a family. They always find it within themselves to forgive one another." Nick turned to Terra, his gaze made her turn to him a little further like an obedient child. "And do you know what Christmas is about? That too, few people know. Sad, isn't it? How many are like you, just under the surface of the light. Well, I'm going to tell you."

Nick cleared his throat, coughing briefly before continuing. Terra just blinked and listened, a little stunned, and touched at the same time. "You know who Jesus is, don't you? Ah... sad world, when so many really know who he is. But let me continue, as the bus doesn't allow me much time. His purpose was to give us forgiveness for horrible things. He is forgiveness, he is the very meaning of it! Christmas day, the birthday of Jesus, what do you think we should remember on that day?"

But Terra just stared, stunned and choked at the same time. Nick smiled at her and leaned forward a little.

"That all things can be forgiven, if given the chance. Terra," Nick placed a warm hand on her shoulder, Terra looked to it a moment then looked back at him. Only a small thought was given to how he knew her name, before she listened intently to his words. "You have been gifted by more then you know, open your eyes my child and find that gift, and do not fear to open it."

They where interrupted by a loud rumble of an engine as the bus slowly came from the darkness and stopped just in front of them. A loud exhaust broke the quiet loudly and made Terra jump. She looked to her bag and then to Nick, confused now at what she was supposed to do. He only smiled at her. "Just remember, child. Friends can be replaced, family cannot. Remember who your family is." He smiled and leaned away, leaving Terra free to make her own choice.

Fumbling her fingers, Terra grabbed her bag and swung it over her back, she jolted up as the bus honked loudly. And she started towards it, risking a look back to Nick.

"Oh, and Terra! Please let Elie know how good she has been this year for me. My schedule is a little tight this time around, and I fear I wont be able to tell her myself."

Terra blinked, confusion all over her face as she tried to make sense of this all. She stared, her face pushing together for a moment as she considered him. For some reason, she didn't understand, but understood everything at the same time. It really was rather confusing, and left her feeling a little numb in the head.

"Hey! Lady!" The bus driver snapped. "You getting on or what?"

Being whapped out of thought, Terra sighed and glared up at the driver but she then lost her look and nodded. Terra looked back to Nick, but he wasn't there. Gasping, the blonde looked around but nothing stayed his place but playful snowflakes. In the back of her mind, a childish fantasy of the man tickled at her, but Terra decided she was too old to believe in silly things like that... even as odd as the meeting had been. She couldn't make sense of it, but right now she had to hurry on the bus before she was left behind. Terra gripped the handle of her backpack and shook her head again and took one step onto the bus.

* * *

dun dun dun DUUUUUU!!!! 

Will Beast Boy arrive in time to stop Terra from leaving?  
Even if he gets there, will he be able to stop her anyways?  
Will 'Nicks' words have any impact?

Or am I just evil enough to leave this on a sad note?


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_Chapter Twenty-Two:_

Excitement pumped in through his gut and excelled though his body. Giving him more then enough energy to bound the last few steps until he emerged from the darkness and into the light from the light-post. Beast Boy yelped and howled, his fluffy tail wagged eagerly as he got her attention before she-... she got on the bus. She was just three steps from being on the bus actually, and Beast Boy hurried foreword and resumed his human shape.

"Terra!" He cried, skidding just feet from her. His face was flushed, and his chest heaved from the long distance he had run in what could most likely be record time. A grin he hadn't known he was wearing, fell from his face and made room for a open mouthed frown as she glared towards him.

"You don't give up, do you?" She snorted.

Beast Boy shook his head in response, a weak grin shining back onto his face. "Ter, c'mon, don't ask dumb questions." But she didn't fall for either the cute grin, or the funny talk as she looked back to the bus. "No! Wait, please." Beast Boy jolted a few steps closer, and Terra retracted her foot from the step and looked to him. Her bare hand gripping the hand rail however. He wondered if her hand was red from gripping the bar too tight, or if she was that cold. He looked to her face, and decided she had to be cold, her skin was flushed at the cheeks and her nose. Any other time she would have looked cute, but Terra wore an ugly look that stayed pained at him. "You... don't have to go."

Terra sighed and shook her head, her blonde hair falling around her face. "You don't understand." She whispered, her face melting into a more sorrowful one.

"Then help me understand," Beast Boy stepped a little closer, but stopped as he saw Terra tense to fly onto the bus.

"You can't..."

"Why not?"

"Because, it isn't just something I can tell you about, and you know what it is like!" She snapped, lashing forward just a little. Terra tensed even more as he dared closer yet, and soon he could feel her cold breath just touch his skin. Her body radiated no warmth though, and he sensed the chill she felt inside. A little bit of cold, that the winter had no part of.

"Then help me understand," Beast Boy reasoned, each word he snuck a little closer to her. His movements where fluid and quick, but sneaky. Before Terra could have run up those cursed steps, he stood just an inch away. His head ducked towards hers so that their breathing mingled.

"You just can't. No one else can... this is my past, my crime... no one else's..." Terra whispered, chilled and close to sobbing. Her body trembled, and Beast Boy wanted more then ever to just wrap his arms around her just then, but he knew she would only be frightened off if he did. Though it made him ache inside, he composed himself and dared not move anymore.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Beast Boy," Terra warned in a stern voice as she pushed an open hand to his chest. He looked down and obeyed the firm order and back away until her arm loosened a little, still keeping him a distance though. "I need to go, and you need to go home."

His heart took a leap, so fast and hard that Beast Boy could have sworn it had pounded against his skull. His emotions flared as he panicked, he had watched her leave too many times, and this all felt so familiar that he couldn't control himself. "No!" Beast Boy cried as he grabbed her hand as she tried to pull it back to herself.

Terra looked to him, her face going from a short-lived surprised to a annoyed one. "Let go!" She yanked at her hand, trying to recoil it without the green extension.

"Stop being so stubborn! I know you don't want to leave, it's all over your face!" He tried reasoning, though it was weak.

"You don't know what I want!" She screamed and yanked back more. Though she knew she was wrong, he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Why are you so afraid of someone knowing you?!" Beast Boy snapped.

Terra turned on him suddenly, her face twisting even more into a scowl as she lurched forward into his face. "Maybe because I get hurt every time someone does!" She screamed again. In a swift movement, she dis-atched her hand from his grip and pushed him away viciously then turned on her heels for the bus. Again though, Terra felt her hand grabbed as she was spun around.

"Ever stop and think maybe your just being too sensitive?!" He yelled, frustration rising from a pit in his stomach, that feared that against his attempts, she was growing closer to the bus.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs again. This time, she pulled her hand back and hit him over the shoulder as hard as her weak fist could then stuttered back away from him.

Beast Boy stood there, a little hurt. But the pain wasn't from his shoulder, it almost felt as if she had struck an impact at his heart, rather than his shoulder. The little pain ripped through his chest, each wave growing stronger and more devastating as he quietly watched her back away more. Her face falling from a scowl, to that sad teary puppy look she rarely used.

"Is everything okay out here?"

Both teens looked to the bus driver, who stood in the doorway. His face concerned as he looked from one to the other firmly, and his hands gripped the entrance frames as if he was ready to jump in to stop the fighting. Terra looked to the man then back to Beast Boy, but she didn't look him in the eye, but to the side as she answered meekly; "Everything's fine."

Even though everything was as far from fine as it got. Beast Boy watched as she stepped further from him, each step she took he felt somehow. His heart beat was felt in his head, thumping and pounding as it tried not to break. Terra had gotten it in her head to run off, and after she did, the reasons had just piled up inside her mind why she was doing what she was. It was a common, but hurtful habit of hers. He tried to find words, something to scream at her to bring her back. But he couldn't think of anything he hadn't said before...

"Terra..., don't." He whispered. But she shook her head and continued to back away until she was back at the entrance. The driver took one more look at Beast Boy then retreated back into the bus, and Terra soon followed. In a flash of time, and also a dragging minute, the doors closed with a swoosh of air and the engine roared back to life. It jolted forward, leaving a trail of gas behind it as it slowly started picking up speed as it headed into the darkness.

Everything melted into a blur of confusion and mixed emotions. Everything at that moment churned and screamed, sobered and flared, his heart pounded harder in his head. Thumping against his skull with the worst headache known to mankind. His legs ached, both eager and tired, while his throat seemed to swell up and his eyes began to water. The emotion in his chest was so powerful that it was almost numbing, and it took him awhile to feel it as he watched with a lost look. The darkness was ready to swallow the bus, leaving him alone in the swirl of fresh snow and a cold that was from the inside, rather than the chilling wind.

Beast Boy felt like half of him had just stepped on that bus and rode off. Over two years of memory where drifting away from him, leaving again only ghosts to dance around him in mockery. The idea that the real thing was about to leave, and that he was about to be left behind again sent a shock down his spine. So sudden and hurtful that Beast Boy jolted back awake and shook his head. His brows narrowed towards his nose with determination as he dashed forward, refusing to let the past replay itself.

----------

Terra dragged herself down the aisle, looking around for an empty seat. Her feet scuffed over the floor as she tried to just block away the looks she got. Both concerned and curious ones, but she just wanted to find a spot and cuddle up there by herself. Everything in her felt heavy, worn out and a little distant. Her slow steps matched the beating of her heart, forced and tired, broken and unsure.

Ignoring the few, but polite and concerned questions of a few older ladies, Terra tossed herself into the back corner. Hugging her sweater closer to her shivering skin she also pushed against the window. Letting the chill bite at her face, but not letting herself pry away from the sting. Her feet curled up beside her as she tucked her legs in and wrapped her arms around her chest. Holding back worthless tears, Terra stared out the window and at the snow flakes and city buildings. Almost as soon as she sat down, the bus jolted to a start and forced Terra's legs to untangle and push out in front of her to keep her from thumping forward as well.

Sighing, she snuggled back against the seat and pushed her face against the cold window. She swallowed, but the lump in her throat seemed tightly wedged in there, not willing to budge. Everything about this felt wrong, but necessary. A stringy pain ran up from her throat to her chest and back again, and Terra cringed and closed her eyes. But her closed eye lids didn't hide the pain as her face continued to twist and melt into a look of almost anguish.

Terra let one hand push against her chest as her heart twisted in tight knots, it was painful and choking, a twirled feeling of loss and a step closer to heartbreak. With a quiet little moan of pain she pushed harder and felt the knot loosen a little, but a part of her was gone. She felt a part of her stray behind with the changeling that stood in the cold snow. Unwilling to completely leave him, half of her refused to follow her.

She turned away from the window, ducking her head into her shoulder and stressing her eyes as she struggled not to cry. Terra kept it quiet, not wanting any more attention than that she had already received, but it was hard. The sobs in her throat ached to be let out, that her face flushed while she painfully kept them inside. Terra refused self doubt, sticking stubbornly to her theory that some things just couldn't be, that sometimes happy endings didn't work. But it hurt... what else could be said? It just hurt, so deep and so openly, that it hard to put just how far it did cut into her.

Terra snapped awake and out of her inner knots as a loud pounding banged acrossed the bus, and vocal cries reached for her. She blinked and quickly looked out the window, then pressed her face against the cold glass as Beast Boy ran along side the bus. She gasped, her boney hand flying to her mouth as she narrowed her brows to him. But he only looked up at her with his puppy face.

"Terra! Wait!" He cried loudly, making sure she could hear it. Terra almost snapped at him to go away, but that would be weird.. considering that people where looking her way again. She shook her head towards him then looked away again, hoping he would do the same.

-----------

Beast Boy frowned as Terra looked away, but he huffed and only pushed himself faster and harder. "PLEASE! STOP!" He screamed, but she wouldn't look at him. His training included running, lots and lots of running. For awhile he kept up with the bus, but as it picked up its roaring speeds he felt himself start to lag behind.

_No no no, keep running! Don't let her get away again. _

Beast Boy bit his lip and pushed himself, his legs started to burn and his chest was heaving. The bus was going close to 35, and soon it would be going faster. There was no way his human shape could keep up for long. No matter how much training. But he didn't morph, that would somehow take away meaning... he wanted to be himself, going after her.

Beast Boy began to feel a hard burn in his chest, but the ache of the breaking was still stronger and he pushed on. Banging against the siding, calling and screaming her name over and over again. His grip was failing, already Terra was about to fall through his fingers for possibly ever. He could only try to hold her a little longer. The corners of his eyes began to burn and itch, pointing towards the possibility of crying. Beast Boy didn't try to hold it back, and soon he felt the drops fly from his face and into the wind. His voice was breaking, and his movements lagging and weaker. "Please..." He tried calling, but his voice failed him. Frustrated, Beast Boy attempted to cry out louder, but his voice failed again. It came out scratchy and coarse, barley audible to even himself. Let alone the blonde inside the bus.

The bus was picking up speed, Beast Boy felt his fingers tremble as Terra slipped. He knew he was falling behind, his world was speeding ahead and he couldn't catch it. One last try, one last desperate attempt to pull what really meant to him back was all he had left. Beast Boy summoned his strength, pulling together every ounce he had left and pushed ahead to keep up with Terra's window before he gave his final chance, one last shot.

* * *

Sorry it's a little ... messy, and short. I really did the last three pages in a bit of a hurry. Stayed up past bedtime again, so I got sleepy xD But I wasn't sure the next time I'd be online, Soooooooo, posted it for you. Hope non of you mind the... uhg, sloppiness xP 


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_Chapter Twenty-Three:_

The few minutes that the bus sped up, felt like forever. It's wheels gripped the pavement and it was thrust into the night. Christmas spirit had died away, leaving an quiet haunting feel onboard. Everyone was quiet, and only whispers tinged the air. But half of those whispers where in Terra's head. Her finger nails gripped at her scalp as she tried to shush them, but they kept on. Their voices growing harsher and thrashing at her heart with more fury. 

Quietly Terra whimpered to herself, both wanting Beast Boy to stop screaming her name, and wanting him to scream it a little louder. His voice was dying away though, and half of her heart got a little bleaker and out of reach. It was there, but she couldn't fully grip it. Faded, it made her breaths ragged. She started to pale, life leaving her face as she gasped and stared at the floor. Her face confused as she tried to put her emotions in order, trying to put her life in order that made sense. She tried making things more complicated, but every time she looked at the facts, they all pointed to a simple answer.

Terra was almost afraid of that simple answer though, and chose punishment over it. She was afraid to hand her heart to someone else, knowing how alike to glass it was. She was so afraid of letting someone else break her heart, that she just broke it herself so she wouldn't have to wait for them to drop it, and shatter it. She didn't want to wait for a part of her to be ripped away, knowing that if she just did it herself then the guessing game would be eliminated, and the pain was gotten over with.

Blinking against the salty tears, Terra looked up from the floor and to the window, catching the last glimpse of green as the bus sped ahead. She caught her breath and held it for a painful second as he slipped from her sight. Her chest burned, and her head spun as she thought that her final moments in his sight had just run past her. Terra closed her eyes painfully and slowly and looked away, her hair softly falling around her face and offering her a blanket. 

Terra jolted, her eyes opening as she sat up. Had she heard something? She strained and looked to the window, pressing herself closer to listen for it again. Luckily, it was screamed one more time for her. 

"Terra!..._I LOVE YOU_!"

She gasped so quickly that it hurt. Her breath was sharp, and it pounded down her throat and made her jitter. She blinked and let her eyes grow wide. Terra stared at the window longer, her shock sending her in a self thought. It seemed like forever, when only it lasted for a few minutes.

Suddenly, everything swirled. Terra doubted everything, and felt her heart ache against her chest bone, pushing to be freed, or at least noticed and relived of its pain. She put her fingers towards it again and looked down, her eyes searching the floor relentlessly for an answer to her own questions. 

_"You have been gifted by more then you know, open your eyes my child and find that gift, and do not fear to open it."_

But... could it really be that simple? Would stopping herself from running be the real solution to her life? Terra figured it would be harder... she couldn't fully grasp the ease of just running into the arms of her friends and letting life heal. But, where they really her friends?... Terra only needed a quick second to figure that out herself, no. They weren't her friends... they where her family. The only family she had, and she was running from them, when she should have been running to them. 

Feeling a sense of completion, Terra gasped and looked up sharply. She jolted and looked to the window, her eyes growing wider as she watched buildings blaze past her. She stood up and ran for the exit. At first her balance wobbled with the movement, but she tensed her footing and continued. "STOP THE BUS!" 

----------

Beast Boy had stopped running, and let his lone figure haunt the empty sidewalks flirted with snow. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, but his face stayed emotionless. Feeling lost, he stood alone in the cold darkness and didn't even cringe as a wind slapped him. Warmth was drained from him, even though his body was overheated from the run. His limbs where numb, and his heart number. 

His face was strained, his eyes a little forlorn as he struggled to look away. Slowly, his fingers curled into fists while he trembled, his lips pressing to stay closed and hide his whimpers. He felt like nothing, standing there... almost like stone. Stiff and empty. Gutted out and thrown to the side, Beast Boy shook his head lightly. Trying to find acceptance in what had taken place, but he had no comfort and no encouragement to turn around and let the past just fade. 

Beast Boy tensed his shoulders and face, slowly making the motion to turn away and head back home. The bus braked, letting out a huff of air as it did. Beast Boy pulled his attention back to it, and cringed his face as he watched intently. The doors swung open, and in slow motion his brain processed the slim girl step down from it. Her flushed face looked around before turning to him, before her body tensed and flew towards him. 

Not questioning whether it was real or not, Beast Boy sunk his feat into the sidewalk and bolted forward. "Terra!" He cried, his voice fading though with weakness as he rushed ahead.

They crashed head on , Terra's arms flying across his neck in an instant as her face immediately found its place in his neck. Wasting no time either to feel her warmth, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible. He took in a deep and quick breath and pushed his face into her hair and closed his eyes. 

His heart almost seemed to tremble as relief pulled a wrap over him, trying to calm him down. But Beast Boy felt jittery, the kind of feeling someone had after feeling fear slap inside their guts and churn. His fingers fumbled over her small back, as if memorizing all those little spots all over again. His grip around her tightened a little as he felt her lips mouth over his neck nervously, but finally loosened up and sniffed before pulling back a little. 

Terra still clung tightly however, her fingers digging into Beast Boy as she tried to recover. She moved a little higher up his neck and sighed to herself as her hug also lost some of its tension. He felt her lashes blink softly, and guessed her eyes where partially open. 

"I was so scared..." He whispered quietly into her ear, pushing himself a little closer then releasing his pressure. 

Letting out a childish sniffle, Terra pushed her face further into him. Slowly, her face dragged up his neck until she met his chin. "I... I ..." Words failed her, her tong fumbled in her mouth and sentences where fuzzy in her head. "Didn't know what to do... It's just..." But Beast Boy shushed her and hugged her a little closer, giving her a safe spot to collect herself without fear of the outer worlds gaze.

Beast Boy kissed the side of her head gently then pulled back and peeled Terra from him, then watched as she slowly looked up to him. He waited until her eyes met his before he smiled warmly. Her face began to glow again, color filling in the voids and an old sparkle finally touching her eyes, and that somehow made everything alright. He felt an energy between them, drawing the other closer like a magnetic force. Beast Boy grinned a little more, "ready to go home?"

Terra smiled, so softly that it was almost odd on her rough face. Beast Boy watched as she drew closer to him again, she pulled one hand from behind him and touched her fingers lightly to his cheek. He felt himself drawn in as she tilted her face to the side, just out of his reach. "I'm already there." Her voice whispered gently. Beast Boy smiled all over again, his green eyes darted over her face, taking in every aspect before releasing on hand from her, but wrapping the other around her waist and nodding towards the Tower.

----------

All the lights where out, Beast Boy had called Robin before they got to the tower to tell him they where on their way back home. So the team leader had headed off to bed. Both teens sighed with relief at the warm air as they entered to the T tower, which was MUCH warmer than outside, which still hadn't ceased its snowfall. 

"Five more minutes, I think we would have become snow people," Beast Boy joked as they walked down the hall. Terra chuckled lightly. Other than that, they walked quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up as they passed the bedroom doors before finally coming to Terra's room. Both looked to the gray door with the inscribed name then to each other.

Beast Boy planted his feet lightly as Terra walked to her door, opening it quietly and slowly before looking over her shoulder at him, "you wanna come in?" She asked quietly, he probably would have refused, but something in her voice almost pleaded for him not to leave her alone. So the green teenager shrugged and followed, stepping further ahead as Terra closed the door. 

"I know it's not much, but make yourself at home." Terra joked, walking up behind him as she looked over her room with fake disappointment. 

"Well, at least I don't need a snow shovel to get through your room." Beast Boy joked again, looking to her with a grin.

Terra turned to him with a false serious face as she touched his arm. "Not yet, though if I keep letting you in, your junk is bound to follow."

"Hey," Beast Boy shrugged innocently, "thats your issue. Comes with the package." He winked. Terra laughed and pushed his shoulder lightly before stepping ahead again. He watched her with a grin as his arms crossed lightly. He couldn't help it, she just hypnotized him, not that he would want to help it even if he could.

Terra grabbed the hems of her hoodie and pulled it over her head. It stuck to her shirt though and briefly pulled it up a little ways, and gave Beast Boy a hintful little peak of her back. He couldn't help but let his cheeks twitch up into a grin though he quickly then looked away at the wall until he saw her fling the hoodie to the side out of the corner of his eye. Terra had plodded herself on her brown sofa and was pulling at her boots, while Beast Boy unzipped his coat and gratefully swung it to the floor along with the rest of his outside gear. 

He then followed her to the couch, not liking standing there like an idiot. Beast Boy placed his hand on the back and flipped himself over and landed gracefully on the seat. He turned to Terra for approval, and felt a little proud when she cringed her face and grinned towards him. For a moment, their gazes locked, soft smiles spread and postures loosened. Beast Boy wondered if she felt the same tug he did, the want to be closer than they already where. Those few hours of trauma earlier had left him feeling desperate to have her again, as if a reassurance that she was his once more. 

As if that powerful emotion where gripping his throat, Beast Boy let out a ragged breath and leaned a little closer to her, his eye lids edging further down. He stopped halfway, composing himself to be patient and wait for her, if she decided to actually meet him. For another minute, time phased into a slower slot of frozen time. He didn't mind though, as the dark room wrapped around them, and the light of a cold moon shined down over them. What view he had left of Terra, showed him how close she was to coming closer, her face was soft, her expression longing. Slowly, she drew closer, her breath flaunting at his face, making Beast Boy melt a littler further in longing. Terra stopped a little ways from him, as if expecting Beast Boy to continue towards her, but he didn't. He waited, wanting Terra to finally come to him, wanting his inner assurance that she wanted him.

Terra sighed and pushed herself forward gently and fluently placed her lips over his. She tilted her face to the side to allow herself closer and brought a chilled hand to his neck, making Beast Boy's skin shiver under the touch. His eyes closed fully as he brought his hand to the back of her neck, holding Terra in place as their lips switched positions. Though he had no sight, Beast Boy pictured their positions as he felt Terra move around. She scooted closer to him, soon then pushing her body next to his as her free hand fingered up his suite and grabbed onto the loose clothing. Beast Boy broke away for a moment but eagerly fell back into her just as quickly. 

He felt fingers brush up his neck, and soon then at his ear. It made his gut tingle as he enjoyed the unique kiss. Something about it just felt different, it was deeper... more there, more complete and loving. Maybe it was the emotion that he could sense emitting from Terra, or maybe it was the passion that somehow flaunted over them like a gentle curtain. Either way, in that moment he felt a total sense of completion, needing nor wanting anything more or less. He felt his heart beat with steady thumps, pleased to be so close to Terra's. 

Quietly, Terra gave a little moan before pulling back for air, then reajoining herself, letting the kiss take her back into their own little world. Beast Boy pushed his nose against hers, making Terra react as she at first gave into the pressure, then fought back playfully at the... interesting game of tug-o-war. Since even in the most romantic of moments, the two couldn't seem to act mature. Terra pulled away again, this time she stayed away, peeking out from under closed eye lids to watch as Beast Boy tried following her, she laughed quietly and continued to tease him. Of course though it didn't take the green seventeen year old long to re-catch her as he gripped her arm and pulled her back. Terra just smiled in the kiss as she leaned closer again.

Beast Boy felt himself pushed back, and allowed it as he fell back on the couch gently. Terra fell back with him, but as they landed, the kiss broke and they both found themselves content to just lay there. Eyes on nothing but the other, they both smiled. Terra moved her face, her skin brushing over his as she snuggled more to his side, rather than on top of him. She placed her still cold face to his neck, reaching towards his messy green hair as one hand stayed on his chest and gripped the suite. Beast Boy smiled again as he felt her eye lashes blink before closing softly. He turned to his side a little, dipping his face down so it was again nestled in her rich hair. Letting playful strands to tickle his face. 

He brought one hand to her waist, making sure he held her close and sighed warmly. Beast Boy was on the verge of sleep, feeling warmth all around him despite the coldness outside. A couple times he had brought his hand to Terra's head and stroked his fingers through her blonde hair softly and slowly, before again taking his hand back to her waist. The cloud of sleep was taking over him, but before he fell into dream land, soft words reached his ears before Terra too drifted into sleep.

"I love you too."


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_Chapter Twenty Four_

"Nooooooooo, go away, its too early." Terra whined as she aimlessly threw her hand in the air. "Five more minutes, " Her last words though became muffled as she pushed her face into her couch back.

But Beast Boy wasn't easily shaken and continued to lick at her face while wagging the cute tail that came with his puppy form. He barked loudly, which then turned into howling right in her ear. "Stop!" She moaned. Beast Boy stopped, giving Terra an almost annoyed look as his large eyes slanted lightly and his tiny jaw tightened so his tooth stuck up further. Really though, he was enjoying this.

Deciding that his human form could do more damage, Beast Boy resumed his normal shape. He was still sitting on the edge of the sofa like a dog though, hunched over with his fingers gripping the fabric in front of him. He tilted his head to the side slightly, grinning with an evil tint to his face as he watched Terra try to sleep off the rest of the morning.

Beast Boy inched closer until he was hovering over her, his grin grew as his eyes held the mischief of his actions with their own little glint. Slowly at first, he eased his hand over her waist, getting no response, Beast Boy let it slide back down her back before his fingers itched up higher. Terra moaned in disagreement and twitched before falling back into her half-sleep state. His hand went a little higher, pushing between her shirt and tickling up her back spine.

Terra again made muffled noises of protest and tried to shake him away, but of course that didn't work with Beast Boy. He only grinned more, pushing his cheeks up and against his eyes that really gave him the look of a plotting five-year old. Before Terra could protest anymore, he quickly grabbed the back of her bra-strap and snapped it loudly against her skin.

That... started war. "W-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Terra bolted up screaming, her eyes wide from surprise and the sting as she quickly rounded on Beast Boy. He had been ready to laugh, but now... now he was just scared for his life. His look dropped as his throat shifted in movement as he gulped loudly. Beast Boy set on foot on the floor and put pressure on it, ready to fly out, but Terra's glare held him in place as she sat up further and darkened her look.

"Good morning?" Beast Boy chuckled, though his look stayed scared as he continued to lean further away.

"Your gonna die." She hissed.

"Can I run first?"

"No."

"But it's Christmas eve! Can't I at least get a head start?"

"... Fine, but only because it's a holiday. Three seconds."

"Three?! C'mon, I need at least five!"

"Two... two and a half-" Terra slowly started counting down. Beast Boy tensed his footing before flinging himself to his feet and making a dash for the door. Both where blessed with morning grace, and as Beast Boy tripped and tumbled in his failed escape, Terra got her foot stuck in the couch and fell face first to the floor with a painful THUD. All but her foot, which stayed crammed between the cushions.

They both paused a minute before looking to the other. "Truce for a second?" Beast Boy asked. Terra nodded before she yanked her foot free and toppled to the floor with all but elegance. The green teenager looked at what he had tripped on, Terra's coat. He glared at it before reaching over and untangling it from his foot. Beast Boy then tossed it aside and stood back up, looking over just as Terra also regained herself.

The blonde brushed off the front of her shirt casually then looked up to the side and brushed her yellow locks back smoothly. Terra cleared her throat then turned back to Beast Boy and smiled, "ready for continuation?"

The green teenager smiled and crackled his knuckles loudly, "whenever you are."

Terra smiled, "right then." Quickly transforming from her innocent look, Terra dashed forward towards him, Beast Boy dodged her first attempt of a grab and scrambled again for the door. Of course knowing his safety wouldn't be behind that door, as they had no sense or real care of privacy, not that he wanted safety from Terra anyways, but it was fun to pretend.

Beast Boy saw a flash of yellow from the corner of his eye and swiftly turned around and moved further to the side right before Terra jumped for him, her blonde hair thrashing around her head in the process. She growled at his quickness then turned around and did another jump towards him. Again Beast Boy moved to the side, this time though he moved behind her and caught her upper arm in his grip and spun her around.

So quick was the swing that again Terra's hair was thrown out and around her head, slapping against both of their cheeks with a streak of violence. At first her look was automatic surprise, but soon her brows melted so smoothly into a flirtatious cock that Beast Boy felt his heart do a skip. His mouth went ajar, leaving him with a gaping look for a moment. Also putting on the smoothyness (haha, like that?) his mouth closed and and his brow tilted upwards.

Terra grinned slightly, enough to twitch her cheeks up in a soft motion, and to show a hint of her teeth. Her eyes scanned down for a moment then worked their way back up, her face following her gaze as she came to his face. Beast Boy felt his skin shiver under her fingers as she set them on his shoulders, following her gestures his fingers lightly gripped her hips and encouraged her movement closer. Though Terra needed little encouragement as she happily snuggled closer, and soon Beast Boy was able to enjoy her lips tingle over his.

His eyes closed as he let Terra do the work, she pulled back a let out a ... really, seductive gasp before pushing back into him. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile in the kiss as he enjoyed it, he loved the way a thunder was sent rocketing down his spine then twirling into his gut before it shocked his heart.

Beast Boy felt disappointment when Terra pulled away so slightly, he peeked out a little when she didn't come back. She stood there, waiting for him, her light breathing drawing him closer until his eyes re closed and Beast Boy took his turn. His turn was more aggressive, showing his more primal nature as he pushed her up against the door. Terra didn't seem to care though as her fingers tickled to the back of his neck and her lips stayed willingly locked within his.

Soon his hands fell from her waist, or more pushed past them and firmed themselves against the door. Beast Boy's body moved as his hands did, his position shifting. A part of his brain picked up what sounded like footsteps coming down the hall, but he ignored them and gave full attention to his girlfriend. Not that he could have pulled his attention any further from her if he tried. Terra had a funny way of hypnotizing him, even if she didn't mean too. His mind couldn't pick up anything but her movements and how she used them, the tickle of her fingers, and the rocky dance of her lips just captivated him until he just tranced out all together.

Rugged breathed, Beast Boy gave what could almost be a moan, but it was closer to an grunt. He started to pull away, content enough so their mornings could go on. Beast Boy started the final kiss, a little more gripping and emotional, his hands shifted which automatically opened Terra's well oiled door. Seeing how pressure was against it, they both stumbled back so hard and fast that Terra was slammed and pinned against the hallway wall.

Terra let out a yelp as Beast Boy was pushed against her, momentarily suffocated her with his entire weight slamming against her small frame. Their noses and foreheads painfully thumped against the other, and both cringed as a little spark of pain flared.

"Oh, that's romantic!" Terra snapped as she broke her hand free and rubbed her nose, but her fake anger didn't fool Beast Boy as he could hear her humor in there.

"What, it's something new!" He tried, pulling away just a little, though his hands kept Terra fenced in front of him.

"Let's not do it again, I think you broke something."

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaama." Beast Boy rolled his eyes, his head following slightly.

"Like you have room to talk!" Terra scoffed and thumped her open palm against his chest, she grinned though.

"I like drama, makes for good stories." He grinned along, leaning back into her. Terra tilted her face to the side in greeting and welcoming.

"Ah-HEM!"

Both teenagers stopped sharply and gave the other wide eyed looks, as if both pleading that it had been the other who had just coughed out for attention. Both knowing better however, led to them slowly looking to the side, their looks falling even further as four Titan's stood there with mixed expressions.

Starfire looked like she was giggling on the inside, a cute grin adorned her orange face as she covered her mouth with her finger tips. Cyborg and Robin shared pretty much the same expressions, smirks of the 'your-gonna-hear-about-this-later' type as their arms crossed. Raven just had a raised eye brow as her look shifted from Terra's open door, which was scattered with their outer wear, and then back to the two teens. Her look really said she just didn't want to know anymore then had been discovered (or assumed -cough cough-) Cyborg raised his brow as he smirked a little further, of course as king of teasing it was his civil duty to make sure Beast Boy and Terra suffered for this meet-in.

"This isn't what it looks like." Beast Boy started, yanking himself away from Terra who was grinning weakly against the wall.

"That's what everyone says when they get caught." Cyborg said in an almost sadistic tone as his face darkened in a way that hinted at a scary sense of humor.

"So this is the reason as to Beast Boy not being in his room?" Starfire said, oh-so innocently as she looked to her friends, her fingers falling from her mouth to grip her hand at her waist. Her play of innocence failed to fool anyone though, and Beast Boy saw that his most timid friend had crossed over to the darker side of friendship as she joined in on the teasing.

"Yes, apparently." Cyborg agreed.

"Oh, c'mon guys!" Terra rolled her eyes, trying to ignor the own flush that was warping her tanned complexion.

"Yeah, you guys don't honesty think-" but Beast Boy was cut off.

"The evidence is against you." Cyborg coughed out and nodded towards the open doorway. Beast Boy frowned and lowered his brows, trying to think up a come back, but failed.

Robin finally came in for saving though as he sighed and held his hands up, "ANYWAYS, there's plenty of work to get done." He said. "A few of the others have already called, most are on their way now. Beast Boy," automatically the green teenager turned to Robin. "You and Cyborg are going to shovel a path outside, the snow is piling up fast."

Beast Boy moaned in protest as he hunched his back with a whinny face. "Fiiiiiiine. Let me go get my co-..at..." Then he remembered it was in Terra's room. Somehow, he didn't want to admit he had been in there last night. Which is what he would be doing if he went in right now to go get his outer gear. He just paused in thought as he looked for a way around his little problem.

"Yeeaaah, go get your coat, B." Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy snorted and stood up straight, crossing his arms again. "I've decided I don't need it."

Cyborg raised his eye brow. "Oh, really?"

"Yep," Beast Boy closed his eyes and lifted his chin in fake dominance. "I think I'm man enough to stand a little bit of cold."

Terra sighed and rolled her eyes towards the green shape shifter as her shoulders shrugged. "Go get your coat."

"I don't need it."

"Beast Boy, it's like, fifteen degrees out there, go get your coat." Terra said in a stern voice. But he seemed too proud for it now and just shook his head.

"Whatever," Robin interrupted. "Lets just get going. Beast Boy, outside, Cyborg will be right behind you." He said it in more of a commanding way, than anything else.

Terra watched as Beast Boy grumbled and made his way past the others and down the hall, towards the elevator that would take him down below. She stared in slight sympathy before shrugging and looking back to the others.

"Hey Ter, we need a favor." Cyborg started as he watched Beast Boy turn the corner and out of ear-shot. She raised her brow carefully, instinct from living with the Titans told her to be cautious about these things.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Cyborg turned to her. "Later, we need you to keep B busy for a little bit. That shouldn't be to hard for _you_, right?"

"Why?"

"Dp is gonna be here tonight, or late this afternoon. We are still trying to keep it a secret from him, you know, for that whole surprise effect. You just need to keep him busy in the rec room for a little bit. Can't leave him alone, he'll find trouble... 'sides, he's your pet and we're all gonna be busy." Cyborg grinned, looking away for a moment to the others then back to Terra.

She shrugged lightly, not seeing the harm. "Okay, works with me."

* * *

FLUFFY CHAPTER! xD

So... close...to... Christmas... might...make it...


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_Chapter Twenty-Five:_

Terra scrambled down the stairs with annoyance and tugged another sweater over her head. She grumbled to herself as she took hurried steps down the stair way that took her into the rec room. She had forgotten that the only place those stairs would lead her too where Raven's room and the tower, and not the exit. Which she couldn't seem to find in this giant tower of mazes.

Later, Terra decided,she was going to have a talk with Cyborg about how he designed this place. Then see if she could get him to put up signs that pointed to the most important places like the exit, and the bathroom... and okay maybe Beast Boy's room. -wink wink-

_Your a pervert, _Terra scoffed at herself. But then she grinned with a little hint of mischief  
and yanked her hands threw the sleeves of the red sweater. Already ideas how of to keep BB busy where running through her mind, not all real clean either... but those where just little mini fantasies everyone had every now and then. And she shook them away as soon as she felt her cheeks flush at her own thoughts.

Terra reached the end of the stares and was ready to set out to find the exit this time when her eyes rested on Ryder. She paused, her brows narrowing in remembrance of what the girl had done. Terra noticed that Ryder was sitting by herself at the bar, her hands folded quietly in her lap as her eyes stared at the floor in paleness. For those first few moments, Terra felt no pity though. Her mouth tightened as her body tensed, to be all honest- Terra wanted to protect her reservation with BB with a good office girl slap.

But she was a little more mature than that. After a moment, Terra noticed the submissive and passive body language Ryder sent out, her shoulders hunched and her eyes wandering anywhere but near Terra's. Slowly, the geomancer started to feel a little bad for her. Okay, she reasoned, Ryder DID kiss Beast Boy. Which had started a fight that had greatly upset both of them...

But, what girl -not counting Raven and Starfire- wouldn't want to kiss that cute face?

Well, Terra also argued, that didn't give Ryder ANY right.

But she didn't seem to know Terra had already called dibs on the changeling.

Maybe she was too blonde to see the obvious signs of Terra's ownership. Blonde's ARE kinda feather brained like tha-... wait she was blonde.

Okay, this arguement was going no where, and daylights was waisting. Terra tossed out a loud sigh and shook her head, pushing her hair around her head. She looked Ryder over then cleared her throat loudly, getting her attention.

Ryder looked over at Terra, a small frown on her face. Terra glanced off and placed her hands on her hips. "You know," She started. "I have this weird feeling, that there is going to be a snowball fight today." She glanced from her position to Ryder, who had a hopeful grin. "And ya know, I might need some back up... if your interested, and think you can survive."

--

--

Beast Boy shivered again as he pushed more snow from the pathway Cyborg and himself had designed. He stopped for a second and let the shovel dropped from his hands, to land with a frigged thump in the snow. Beast Boy rubbed his palms together and breathed out, watching his breath freeze in the air. He moaned, it was so cold outside, he felt like a  
snow cone. Moving his hands to his armpits to keep himself warm, the changeling moved up onto the doorstep so he could look down at the progress.

As he took his break, Beast Boy morpthed into a polar bear and sat down, keeping himself warm. Down below (not far, but  
the snow was pretty deep) there was a maze of pathways. The three feet of snow blocked easy exit ways that weren't made. Some paths stopped, and random ones started. Beast Boy had to admit it looked pretty choppy as he cringed the best a bear could. But he figured, that most super hero's, or at least those coming, could fly. So... there was little  
need for much of a pathway. Besides, seeing everyone get frustrated at the snow maze would be funny to watch from all the way up in the tower.

This party SHOULD be totally awesome. As long as two certain blond girls could get along. He only thought on that for a little bit before shrugging it away from his mind and letting it just drift to Terra. The excitement from the morning was still in his gut, and he twitched in anticipation to see her again. Even if it had only been a few hours since they had been so rudely separated by chores. He grinned to himself and sighed out, though from his bear form it was more of a grunt.

Beast Boy then twitched, his face cringed as he got a strange feeling. Like a approaching danger, drawing closer and closer.  
he twitched again and looked up, just in time to see a GIANT heap of snow come crashing down on him. If had been in human form, the changeling would have screamed bloody murder, instead, a crazed roar emitted right before the sploosh STHUMPPPH of falling snow. Beast Boy sorted out what had just happened before digging himself out of the snow, and resuming human form. He looked around, spotting Cyborg a little ways off- who was laughing. He cringed his face and looked up to see where the snow had fallen. What he saw made his mouth drop.

"OH YEAH! BLONDES RULE!" Ryder shouted, holding her hand out for a high-five, and getting one from Terra, who joined in the evil cackling.

"THAT'S LOW!" Beast Boy shouted up at them, shaking a fist in mock anger.

"... Or is it high? DEPENDS WHERE YOUR STANDING!" Ryder shouted back at him.

"You DO know what this means, right?!" Beast Boy shouted next.

"That you look like a green snow cone?" Terra laughed.

"That would make him lime," Ryder put in, still loud enough for it to echo down to the changeling.

Beast Boy tightened his face, it was obvious from the taunting they wanted him to challenge them to a snow ball fight. He grinned, "THIS MEANS WAR- " PH-SPLAT "-AH!" Beast Boy was knocked over and thrown back by the sudden, and hard snowball that had been dropped right onto his head. "CHEATERS!" He cried. "You can't stay up there-" PH-SPLAT! "-STOP THAT-!"PH-SPLAT "-OW!"

Growling, Beast Boy wiped the snow from his hair then stood back up and glared up at them, okay, why did he want them to get along again?! Talk about the worst mistake ever... PH-SPLAT. The changeling brushed the snow from his shoulders and glared up. "STAYING UP THERE IS CHEATING!" He called again.

"I CALL IT HIGHER GROUND!" Ryder cried back as she shook a taunting fist in the air. Then tossed another snow-ball at the green teen ager, not giving much care if it actually hit him or not. Therefor Beast Boy easily dodged it before looking to Cyborg.

"Are you just going to stand there while I get murdered over here?!" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"... Yeah." Cyborg looked up to the roof then crossed his arms.

"Some 'best friend' you turned out to be." Beast Boy snorted, crossing his own arms, but keeping a watchful eye to the roof.

"Hey man, when they are actually in our range, then we'll talk. For now..." Cyborg grinned. "It's really more amusing to see you get socked."

"Thanks... that was real heart warming."

"Noooo problem."

Meanwhile, the girls where plotting stage two, and putting it into action. "Ryder," Terra turned to her, and she looked back and grinned.

"Yess?"

"Let me see your T-com," Terra held her hand out.

"Technically, it's Hot Spots. For being a guy who stops thieves all the time, dude, he is so easy to pick pocket." Ryder dug the T-com out of her black coat pocket and placed it in Terra's hand, since she had yet to get her own as well.

Terra would have just used hers... if, well... she had one. But you kinda had to be a Titan to get claim of a T-com. She shook the thought away however and pressed the red button. "Terra calling Robin... Terra- oh screw this. ROBIN PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" She screamed.

"T-com." Robin corrected as his face showed up on the screen. "Where'd you get-"

"Never mind that." Terra interupted as her face became serious. "Beast Boy needs your help."

"...Why?"

"Must you question everything?"

"When your telling me to do something- yeah, yeah I do."

"Stop going off subject, now-"

"But you are the...-"

"-Beast Boy needs your help outside. He's having... issues."

"How can he be having issues?" Robin sighed. "All he had to do was-"

"Just trust me."

"Stop interrupting me." Robin said, though it was stern Terra ignored him as he opened his mouth to talk.

"So hurry up, and get outside before he like... dies or something."

"If this is some kind of-"

"Terra out," She cut him off... again before the screen went blank and she handed the communicator back to Ryder. "Now..." She peered over the edge, "we wait for the fun to really start." She grinned with an evil tint, and soon her partner in crime did the same and watched for their new target to arrive.

"They haven't thrown anything at me for like... three minutes." Beast Boy said as he continued to stare up at the roof, every now and then catching a glimpse of blonde.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it wasn't the end." Cyborg comforted as he scooped some more snow to the side.

"Yeah..." Beast Boy paused then and looked to Cyborg. "Dude, why don't we just fly up to the roof?" He blinked in question.

"Because, we kinda gotta get this done." His friend responded.

"Oh c'mon, most of the people coming can fly anyways! Whats the point in making a path threw this stuff?" But Beast Boy went ignored as he crossed his arms and continued to glare up at the roof. He sure as heck wasn't flying up there by himself, that just screamed 'HIT ME OUT OF DA SKY!' So he snorted instead and braced himself for evasive maneuvers. But his attention was drawn to the side, as Robin walked outside in his winter wear.

"What did you need help with?" Robin asked with annoyance as he crossed his arms.

"... what?"

"Terra said you needed help."

Beast Boy barked his laughter. "That's an understatement!"

Robin raised his brow, tilting the edge of his mask as he turned to look over the pathway. "Looks like you two have gotten it under control..." He trailed.

"Far from it! I'm getting slaughtered, and Cyborg wont even help!"

"It looks like Cyborg is doing all the work."

"AS FAR FROM IT AS IT GETS! I'm taking the KO hits over here!" Beast Boy threw his hands in the air.

Robin turned back to Beast Boy, confused as crap. He then turned around to look over the whole area, turning his back to Beast Boy as he did so. A fatal mistake, as a snowball splatted over his hooded head like an egg on the roadway. SPLAT. It hurt about as much too, and the boy wonder whirled around, "Don't start that," he warned, shaking a finger the changeling's way with deadly impatience for the game.

Beast Boy backed away with his palms out in defense. "Dude, I didn't do anything!" He looked to his buddy for help. "Right, Cyborg tell him I'm not the one throwing snow balls!"

"I wasn't looking, I can't confirm that."

"CYBORG!"

Robin narrowed his eyes, this time in more annoyance than anything as he sighed and looked away. "I don't have time to mess around, I got work to do. Did you really need help, or was this just some kind of joke?" PH-SPLAT, "BEAST BOY!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He cried back. "If I did, I would have been running for my life, don'tcha think?!"

Robin stared at him then sighed and started back to the door. "Just finish the path way!" He shook his head. As he was leaving though, about FIFTY MILLION (Or okay... maybe ten.) snowballs pelted him down, and he had about as much chance of not getting hit as a turtle running from a torpedo. Robin froze, and ever slowly turned around when the assault died down. Beast Boy shook his head and pointed up, and Robin followed his gesture and looked to the roof. He saw the heads of two teenagers laughing. Blonde, teenagers.

"AIM AND MARK! OH YEAH!" Ryder cheered loudly.

"EAT THAT!" Terra cried, shaking her fists in the air and laughing wildly.

Robin raised his brow again and then turned to Beast Boy. "We just got a change of plans," he said, not yelling so as the girls could hear it.

Beast Boy raised his brow as well and grinned wickedly. "Does that plan, maybe include the roof, and lots of snow?"

* * *

-gets on hands and knees and begs- FORGIVE ME! I'm so sorry for taking so long! SO many things have been going wrong with updates, that I was getting so frustrated I had to take a break. This chapter wasn't even done... but I couldn't wait any longer to update. I AM SO SO SO SORRY!! -Runs to work on Walking SideLines next-

If I have any readers left- please review and don't kill me xD! Or if you kill me, at least bring me back to life. It's hard to write as a ghost, ya know?


	27. Chapter Twenty Six 8D!

_Chapter Twenty-Six:_

Wait up for me! Y'all ain't goin' up there and messing around while I work!" Cyborg called after Robin and Beast Boy as the two dashed inside and made aim for the roof. They moved quickly, zipping inside and running through the halls with the swiftness they had trained themselves for. While going down the halls, Beast Boy had detoured into Terra's room and grabbed his coat before running to catch up with his friends.

They had gotten questioning looks from Raven and Starfire as they ran through the rec room, but the two girls shook their heads and just stayed out of the way. Hot Spot, also hanging around in the rec room, shook his head and looked back to the last minute decoration he was helping with.

"Their being awful quiet..." Ryder blinked Terra's way before glancing over the roof.

"Don't bother," Terra turned around and braced herself on the flooring, "we need to get ready." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the door she knew the boys would be coming up. Quickly she dashed to a pile of snow and started packing together, small round pieces of ammunition for the war that was coming. Terra grinned, greatly looking forward to slamming someone with a compact rounded version of snow.

Ryder quickly followed and also started helping get everything ready. She pushed snow around to make small, but usable forts. "You know, isn't it kind of dangerous to hold an active throw and doge game on top of a tower?" She questioned.

"Since when is anything the Titan's do safe?" Terra rolled her eyes. "Dude, its dangerous to play video games with them."

"True..."

"You can fly though, right?" Terra looked up and turned to Ryder, who stopped work momentarily to nod.

"As long as there is some kind of static in the air, I can use it."

Terra grinned. "Alright then, so if you do get knocked off, we don't have to worry much."

Ryder's face dropped as she blinked slowly. "Nice... pleasant thoughts." She shook her head, making her short hair flutter around her chilled face that flushed from the cold. "What about Robin?" She looked back to Terra, her hands going to her hips. "Or Cyborg? What if they get knocked off?"

Terra flapped her hand in the air and shrugged it off as she went back to work. "Don't worry about Robin, he's probably going to kick all our butts-but mine- and Cyborg? I've seen his blueprints, he's harder to smash than you'd think." But her grin quickly then changed as she frowned, and looked back to the snow. Ryder was smart enough not to ask why Terra had seen the blueprints, and also engaged her fingers back into fort-making.

Terra continued working, her mind half on what she was doing, and half on watch for her potential attackers. Her face straightened, though she was about to burst in anticipation for the fun. The time dragged for a little while, a couple times she had brushed her hair out of her face, but other than that Terra kept making more and more snowballs, sure that this battle would last for a long time. The last thing she wanted was to be unprepared, knowing the Titan's where never easy on their targets, even if only in game.

Like a quick shadow, Terra saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and tensed her face before swirling to look at the door. Her eyes grew wide when she saw it was swinging open. "Oh great..." She muttered, turning quickly to Ryder then looking around for her enemies. "They're here." The piles of boxes somehow hid them though.

"What? I didn't see anyone-" PH-SPLAT. Ryder screamed as a snowball hit her in the back of the head, and sent her forward. "CHEAP!" She screamed next, glaring over her shoulder to a suspicious pile of boxes and loose supplies.

"HYPOCRITE!" Beast Boy's voice yelled back.

"What the -- MAN?!" Cyborg muttered as the sound of something heavy slapping against someones-green- skull sounded. "You just gave away or position!"

"Sorry," Beast Boy looked to Cyborg and shrugged.

"Lot of good that does, you just ruined the whole plan."

"I said sorry!"

"Both of you guys," Robin shushed, "knock it off before-" PH-SPLAT. Robin was knocked against the boxes, knocking a few over. The other two boys looked over to where Terra was, evil glint in eye and snowballs in hand.

"Uhm..." Beast Boy chuckled. "Truce-?"

"Not a chance," Terra's grin grew, before she then nailed Beast Boy over the top of the head with another snow ball. Before she could get a laugh in, Terra ducked in time to narrowly miss a chunk of snow flung at her. Still bent over, she turned to Robin, a cocky grin on his face as he bounced a snow ball up and down in his palm.

"It's on now," Robin smirked further before he swung to the side to miss another snowball. Terra scowled at his quickness before pushing herself from her feet and into a full run. She toppled over the boxes and dived to her fort.

"Alright, time for the Mad Skill to start," She cheered to no one but herself really, seeing how Ryder was still wiping snow out of her nose.

Beast Boy quickly started packing snow together, his tongue sticking up from the corner of his mouth as he worked restlessly to get their ammo ready. Cyborg was making like, giant monster snow balls. Seeing how huge his hands where, that was understandable. But still, as Beast Boy glanced over, his look flattened in annoyance. He then looked over to Robin, who seemed to be uh-... having a little too much fun.

That grin he wore was almost scary as his mask slanted down in a demonic look that said he wanted title to "SNOWBALL LORD."

"So what's the plan of action?" Beast Boy asked, looking back to his own snowballs but keeping a half glance tilted towards Robin.

"We can't wait them out," Robin muttered, glancing over the box he was hiding behind. "And we out number them, so a rush in would probably be best."

The other two boys nodded and continued pack the snow together. Beast Boy looked up though when he heard a voice he knew really well scream towards them.

"NO POWERS! RIGHT?"

Robin glanced towards the other two boys. "What do you guys think? No powers?"

Beast Boy's face dropped though, he ... kinda relied on his powers. A lot. "I say we use powers." He snorted, dropping his snowball and crossing his arms.

"I'm cool with no powers." Cyborg said anyways.

Robin flattened his look, "you guys don't help me much."

"We where not put on this earth, to help you, Robin." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks... now I can rest assured someone has my back." Robin muttered dryly.

"WELL?!" Terra screamed towards them again.

"I'M USING MY POWERS!" Beast Boy shouted back, peeking over the box and shaking his fist in the air. "YOUR JUST AFRAID THAT I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT IF I USE MY-" _Ph-splat._ "AHH!" Beast Boy screeched as a snowball nailed his face and threw him backwards onto the roof. Cyborg's taunting laughter followed, of course.

"KICK THAT!" Terra laughed.

Ignoring the laughter, Beast Boy scowled and sat up, before springing to his feet and looking back over the boxes. "OH IT IS ON!! AND YOUR GOING DO-" _Ph-splat._ "STOP THAT! I AM TALKING!" He demanded loudly as he wiped snow from his face and glared towards his girlfriend.

"PUT YOUR SKILLS WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS AND LETS GET THIS ON!" Terra shouted back, one hand cupped to her mouth, the other shaking in the air with a defying fist motion. "NO POWERS!" She shouted.

"Guys!" Beast Boy swirled around and put his back to the boxes. "This isn't fair!" he whined, with little sympathy from his two friends as they almost seemed to ignored him.

"Alright, lets go ahead and rush in on them," Robin instructed, getting annoyed looks from the green teammate, though he couldn't really care less as he grabbed an armful of snowballs and grinned wickedly. "Ready?" He hissed with a voice of an over eager kid.

"Ready," Cyborg agreed as he quickly bundled the packed snow ammo in one arm and held his other hand out. Beast Boy moaned and picked up a few. Not happy with the 'no powers' thing, since he usually relied heavily on his own. Robin glanced over the boxes again, his nose just hardly peeking over as his brows tightened towards it. He saw the blonde heads bobbing just above the make shift fort before he grinned wickedly.

He looked back to his two teammates and nodded towards the girls, then huddled down and waddled towards the edge. Hunched over, he waited until it looked like Terra was starting to become impatient, thus more clumsy and easier to attack. Grinning again, Robin motioned them forward as he snuck closer.

Beast Boy followed behind Cyborg as they rounded the edges, who knew they had so much crap up here to hide behind? And where did it all come from?! Who knew? He certainly didn't. But even with all the junk laying around in convenient barriers, Cyborg was the type that was hard to hide and Ryder soon screeched and shouted something towards them. Beast Boy didn't make it out before he was screaming and jumping behind another box as three snow balls hurdled towards them. His back against the box, he watched as the snow balls landed ahead of him before he grinned.

"AHAHA!" Beast Boy stood up and tossed a snowball at them, "YOU GUYS MISSED!" He fell back down again as several where fired back at him. He did the hit and run a couple times, getting cocky as he heard the Oh-So lovely sound of _PH-SPLAT_ soon followed by one or the other females screeching loudly.

Beast Boy glanced towards Cyborg and saw he was getting just as much luck, his giant bales of snow where banging against the fort and the girls with relentless instruction. "We so got them beat!" He bragged. Cyborg grinned and nodded before tossing another arm load of snowballs towards the fort.

"Man, we own," he agreed.

"AH! YOU CAN'T JUMP THE FORT WALL!" they both heard Terra scream. Cyborg and Beast Boy passed looks before daring to look beyond their cover, right as Robin jumped the snow wall and tackled Terra to the ground.

"I just did!" Robin retorted, holding up a snowball above Terra's face with menace.

Terra looked up at the snow, her mouth going wide as her eyes followed, this wasn't going to be good. No, it was going to be cold, and icy as it would be forced into her face to pay for what she had already done to her attacker. Terra struggled to get back up, but Robin kept her down as he raised the snowball in the air to slam to her face. "AHH!" On instinct she closed her eyes to try and avoid some of the cold she was sure to witness. As she did though, she heard robin let out a surprised grunt and felt a sudden decrease in weight holding her down.

Blinking, Terra sat up and then looked over, to see Robin with his face right in the snow fort walls, and Beast Boy just a few feet away. She blinked again, passing a glance towards each in their turn, before raising her brow towards Beast Boy with a grin.

"What?" Beast Boy asked innocently, shrugging and crossing his arms, but he grinned in return.

"We're not on the same team here, B." She reminded.

"Yeah, well," Beast Boy snorted towards Robin. "I'm the only one allowed to do that."

Terra barked out her laughter, but it died down as Robin pulled his head ut of the snow. "What'd you do that for?!" He cried. "I about had her!"

"Eh, I'm switching sides." Beast Boy told him.

"What?! You cant do that!" Robin argued.

"Sure I can," Beast Boy dropped his arms, before sooping up a handful of snow and piling it into Robin's face. Not slow to react, the boy wonder grabbed Beast Boy's arm and threw him headfirst into the snow fort.

"My fort!" Terra cried.

"We worked hard on that!" Ryder added.

"HA!" Robin countered, watching Beast Boy wiggled his head free from the snow. But soon the masked around his eys drew wide as he watched a wolf morpth, and turn to him. Seeing that this was turning serious (well... for those two anyways) Robin narrowed his eyes and stanced himself. Right as the wolf leaped, knocking Robin into a pile of snow. But he pushed his feet into the Wolf's belly and threw him up in the air. Beast Boy morpthed into a bird and glided to the ground, then resumed human form before scooping up more snow and hurdling it at Robin.

Robin of course ducked it and slid himself across the icey and slippery ground, scooping snow in his hands as he did so then chucked it at Beast Boy. The changeling yelped loudly as he was smacked in the face again, then brushed the frozen water from his face and glared at Robin, who grinned in a cocky-sorta way.

"Wow, and I thought we we're taking it seriously." Ryder raised her brow towards them as Cyborg came to stand beside the girls.

"Tell me about it," Terra agreed, watching the two duke it out.

Beast Boy got ready, both of them staring the other down, he slowly patted a handful of snow in his palms. His fingers softly worked over the weapon of choice, tightening it and rounding it into perfection, while Robin did the same. All they needed was some kind of western Christmas music to complete the scene. Terra and Cyborg whispered bets on his they thought would win. Their choices where obvious, Terra rooted for B, though she was half doubting he'd out-match Robin. All well. It was still fun.

Slanting his brows and grinning all the same, Beast Boy tensed his arm, watching Robin keep close watch to his movement.s He tensed again, a little more, aiming, perfect, wind, non, and moment of truth, about to happen.

Beast Boy let out a weird sorta war cry as he swung his arm back and then let the snowball lightly fly from his fingers in what could have been slow motion. Of course, just of course then Raven transported herself to the roof in search of the others. Right in front of Beast Boy, who's face fell like a rock in the water as he watched the snow splat her right on the face.

_PH-SPLAT._

That small, yet deadly noise sounded throughout the whole air, now stilled by held breath and strangled laughter. Wide eyes and gaped mouths. Everyone knew this mistake, and everyone knew what the out come was about to become.

Beast Boy let out a squeaky breath, as his whole face turned to terror. Oh, holy, crap. That's all he could think. Even as Raven, oh-so-slowly wiped the snow from her face. Her bare and pale fingers shaking off the melting snow from her grip. The rest seemed to melt off of her face as her eyes turned sharply to Beast Boy.

"Heh... heh... score?" He tensed his laughter, backing a step. She stayed quiet, glaring at him as she withdrew her cloak hood, getting a better eye view of him. He gulped. "C'mon Rae! Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Her fingers started glowing, florescent black as her eyes got a tint to them. "My christmas sprit is going to give you three seconds to the door."

... Well, there was nothing else to do now but-... "AHHHHHHHHH" Beast Boy screamed, dashing for the door as quickly as he could. Slamming it closed behind him he went flying down the hall.

"RUN B RUN!" Terra had called out after him, but she didn't think he had heard her. She watched then as Raven turned to Robin with a tight face.

"Doom Patrol is going to be here soon, the just called. "She sneered out, before turning sharply to the door and letting her feet float up then chased after her target.

Robin dropped the snow from his hands and shook his head. "Guess we gotta go in then.."

"Who won?" Terra asked.

"The guys did," Cyborg supplied simply, walking for the door.

"No they didn't." Ryder slanted her brows and followed. "We so kicked your butts. In fact, your teammate joined our side- so they should like, count for a point or something!"

Terra chuckled, brushing snow from her clothes before jogging after them inside, Robin followed. It was then she remembered that she was supposed to be babysitting Beast Boy, 'keep him busy' the others had put it. But as she looked down the hall, she figured she had to wait until he was released from Raven's irritation first though.

* * *

(sorry for any typos, this computer I am confined to stinks. So slooow)

AHH! UPDATION! FINALLY! I'm So sorry Dx! I just.. ran out of juice for this for a little while, and I had total brain poots when it came to trying to work on it. I'm SOO sorry! seriously, this might just take ti'll next Christmas, LOL!

OMG! The reviews are about to break the old record! "Family Reunion" holds the current record for most reviews, (at like, 120 or something like that.) but I think Salvation might just break that record! YOU GO GUYS! WOOT!


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_Chapter Twenty-Seven:_

"I think Raven is still looking for me," Beast Boy warned quietly, looking around the room with caution as Terra led him inside.

"Naw, she probably gave up by now." The blond flapped her hand in the air and rolled her eyes at him.

"It's only been an hour," Beast Boy muttered, giving Terra a dark look as he crossed his arms. "If she finds me, because you led me out of hiding. Blood is on your hands."

"Drama king," Terra walked on ahead, grabbing a cookie off the table as she passed and continued her way towards the couch.

Looking around again, Beast Boy raised his brow and watched Terra. "Where is everyone, anyways?" He asked suspiciously. "Rae isn't paying you off, is she?"

Terra huffed out her breath, turning to face him as she leaned her back against the back of the couch. Crossing her ankles she broke off a piece of cookie and threw it at him. "Stop being so paranoid!"

Beast Boy watched at the cookie piece bounced off his chest then plodded to the floor. He snorted then brushed the crumbs off with his hand. "I have a right to be paranoid. Some strange blond I hardly know has lead me in a empty room while I know that Raven is after my hide."

"Hardly know, huh?" Terra raised her brow at him, lowing the cookie from her mouth to hold it midway.

Beast Boy continued to play, straightening his face. "What was your name again?"

"Your a jerk," she snorted, shaking her head and looking away.

"Your a jerk, man, that is a weird name." Beast Boy grinned a little darkly. "So, your a jerk-"

"What?" Terra blinked, looking back to him. "Beast Boy, that's not what I meant."

"Meant what?" Beast Boy asked, looking innocently towards her as he crossing his arms.

"That that's my name."

"That what is your name?"

"Your a jerk!"

"Your a jerk is your name, okay I get it-"

"NO! That is not my name and you know it -"

"What? Your confusing me,"

"My name is not your a jerk," Terra glared, feeling a little annoyed to say the least.

"What is it then?"

"Dont play dumb."

"Okay... that is a even weirder name." Beast Boy lifted a brow towards her.

God he was annoying...

"Beast Boy!" She yelled, straightening her feet as she stood up straight.

"What, don't play-" But he was cut off as a cookie hit him over the face, in the eyeball, to be exact. "OW!" He cried, his palms flew to his eye as he bent over. "YOU HIT MY EYEBALL!" He was quick to retaliate however, and sprung back up. Terra laughed at him, breaking off another piece of her cookie tauntingly towards him.

"GOOD! Maybe I was aiming for it!" She sneered playfully. If that was possible. Beast Boy snorted, his eyes twinkled though with the game as he braced himself then made a dive for the cookie she held. Terra moved out of the way, of course, and backed a few more steps. Beast Boy followed her, both eyeing the other down with dangerous smirks.

"You know what this is starting, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Another battle in the forever cookie war?"

"Right, and this time, you cannot win."

Terra raised her brow. "Oh yeah? And whys that?"

"Because," Beast Boy pounced a few steps closer, Terra allowed him to get right in her face as she blinked and grined further. "I got the power of adorableness on my side." He whispered in her face. "And you know you can't resist it."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm mhh."

"So," Terra started smoothly, her voice barley touching the air between them as she eased her body along his. "Your saying... that because your cute... I wont attack...?" She giggled and slid her hands up along his chest. Her fingers dancing along the curves and stopping at his collar bone.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Beast Boy," she whispered, allowing him to push his face closer to her own. Their noses came just breaths away from touching, as she felt his hair brush against her forehead. "That is..." She paused, her hand holding the cookie further up his neck and tickling against the skin. "The most..." She grinned and pushed her face closer yet, feeling him tense up excitedly. "STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" With that she laughed and pulled away, stuffing the remaining cookie into his hair and making the changeling yelp loudly.

"NOT FAIR!"

"All is fair in love and war," she teased, backing further away to the counter. Once there, her fingers felt around for more ammo.

Beast Boy, glaring towards her also backed. To the dinning table though, where Starfire and Terra had stuffed some of the countless cookies there, all ready for the party tonight. Terra watched him grab a large one, and completely forgot she was supposed to be keeping the place from getting messy, while keeping him amused. This was too much fun anyways. Grinning she grabbed her own cookie, then tensed and waited for her boyfriend to make the first move.

He soon did, yelling out Beast Boy threw the iced cookie at Terra, who yelped and dodged then retaliated quickly. Beast Boy also dodged, and threw more. And this is how it went. Back and forth the cookies where flying as if Gatling guns where shooting them. The war that never ended when the two became bored, was in full commence. Terra had somersaulted over the kitchen counter, and now hid behind it, while Beast Boy was doing his best with the table. But it offered poor protection. If anything proved that, it was the fact he was covered in head to toe in crumbs and icy blotches.

Terra slammed her back against the counter, breathing deeply. The war paint, or er... icing on her cheeks where red and yellow smeers, for added effect. She vainly attempted to brush a glop of iceig from her chest, but the oozing blue suger wouldn't leave. All well, she guessed. Slowly, Terra turned around, peeking over the edge of the counter she narrowed her eyes in search of her 'adorable' enemy.

"Uhg... where did he go?" She hissed under her breath, her eyes darting from one end to the other frantically. "Beast Boy?" She called quietly, peeking up further. Her face tightened when she again saw no one. This was a trick... it had to be. The sneaky little booger was hiding somewhere, waiting for her to fully expose herself before pouncing like a tiger on deer, tearing into the flesh and-... well, maybe that was a little over dramatized. "B?" There was still no answer. She cried out in anger then turned around to look in more areas.

That is, until she saw him standing right there, above the counters. A dangerous look on his face, but strangely cute. His hair was a total mess, spiking in every other direction. Icing smeared him from face to foot, crumbs scattered over him enough she almost called him "Doughboy." But a cunning, quick witted, and deadly look was on his face. His brows tilted towards his nose further as she gasped. His fingers gripping the cookies lightly.

"How did you-... that-...THAT'S CHEATING!" She called, pointing a finger towards her.

"Is it?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Y-yes!!"

"Really?" Beast Boy grinned further. Terra baked as far as she could against the counter, which was half a step. Her hands gripped the edge as she prepared for what was sure to come. And it did, Beast Boy lunged from his spot, and Terra lifted herself up on the counter in time for him to flatten both of them against it. Terra cried out as she felt the cookies underneath her smooth into her hair then glared up at Beast Boy.

"You're going to pay for that." She sneered, her brows tilting to her nose as she tried throwing herself up, to no luck. Beast Boy was stronger than she was, and easily pushed her back down.

"Good," Beast Boy said, grinning from ear to ear. "If you didn't, than this wouldn't be any fun." He learned down a little further, before quickly grabbing Terra's lips with his own. She yelped with surprise, but so easily melted as her hands broke free from his grip that had pinned her, and grabbed his arms. Both tilted their heads further together, their noses brushing.

But then Terra pulled away, using her hands to quickly bunch at his chest and push him away. "Stop that!" She cried, her face turning back into a glare. "You can't do that!"

"What?" Beast Boy was still grinning. "This?" Again he swooped in and grabbed her lips in his. Just as quickly, before she could give her time to fall head over heels again, she punched her fists into his chest and then pushed him back away.

"YES! That!" She screamed.

"But," He blinked, frowning just so slightly to be cute. "It's so much fun."

"We are supposed to be trying to kill each other," She reminded, her left index finger jabbed at him, though she made no huge attempt to break free.

"Oh, sorry." He rolled his eyes, sitting up a little more. "I forgot, that me killing you is such a huge turn on."

This time Terra grinned, her teeth just barely showing as her fingers curled around his suite. Arching her back, Terra sat up and leaned her face into his. "Totally." Softly she leaned further in and started another kiss. Sucking in her breath, she moaned quietly. Beast Boy pulled away, cocking a brow towards her.

"You are so weird,"

"Shut up," She muttered, before grabbing him into another kiss. They both grinned before falling back. This time Terra was able to ignore the _smoosh _of her body being pressed into a pile of cookies, pie, and God knows whatever else Starfire had stacked on the counter. This was weird... then Terra felt her elbow get landed into a pumpkin pie... and she realized that this was beyond weird really. Different maybe... making out on a counter on top of pies and cookies was defiantly 'different.' In a... weirdish way.

Beast Boy pulled back a little, nether of them opened their eyes, as they where still close enough to kiss. "You taste like cookies," he whispered. Terra chuckled under her breath.

"Well, you taiste like soy milk."

"You taste like dirt." He countered.

Playing with the joke started in the infirmary during her recovery, Terra grinned. Her eye lashes fluttered against his skin as she peeked out at him, catching nothing but his green skin though. "You taste like dog."

"Fine," Beast Boy pulled a little further apart, but Terra only followed him, so he leaned back. "You taste like Terra."

"You taiste like Beast Boy."

"I hope so," He joked, it was weak, but his mind wasn't really on the jokes right now. It left them all together as their lips touched again. Terra's hands encircled around his neck, holding him in place this time while her fingers softly brushed at the back of his neck, then his hair. They got wrapped up in the scene, forgetting their surroundings and falling into the other.

For like, the second time (at least... unless you count all the mini moments from the morning...) today. Christmas Eve didn't exist right now, the fact that guests would be arriving, friends and some family, presents, food- nope. Just the other, Terra felt his warmth, wrapped around her in a blanket of comfort and patience. She didn't want to leave it, this moment could last forever... and she wouldn't complain. Each breath that was felt against her face, seemed to spawn another rush of emotion inside her stomach, bringing life to her face and awakening the old Terra. Rather than letting her traumatic self continue to en wrap her.

As if though some force in the universe didn't like letting happiness rule, these perfect moments almost always got ruined. Beast Boy and Terra forgot about that force though. The force someone could almost all an author. Those silly demi-god-like creatures didn't exsist anyways. Authors, HA! No one paced their lives at the type of a keyboard. Who thought up that stupid concept?

Terra was beginning to enjoy the soft stroke of Beast Boy's thumb over her cheek bone. It almost put all over actions on hold, the soft feeling that emitted from her face. She leaned into it, and breathed out before his lips caught back onto hers with a soft grasp. They didn't hear the door open, but they did hear the voice call out in surprise.

".._Garfield_?!"

* * *

-_SOB CRY-_OMG OMG OMG! I AM _SO_SORRY YOU GUYS! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (you get it) SORRY! This took so long! I forgot about this fic during all my excitement for the Forsaken Trilogy. I don't like this chapter, I think it is too short, and the length is too short. -sigh- I really am sorry, I probably don't even have any readers left, LOL! Wouldn't surprise me if I get like, no hits on this... if that's the case though... I really don't know who I am typing this too... creepy.

You can all probably take a good guess (that is again, if anyone is reading...) about which four just walked in on BB and Terra's little make out scene. Muahaha.


End file.
